Coming Back to Life
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: The Palm Woods has been one of the best things to happen to James Diamond and his 3 year old, Isabella. Friendly girls who love to babysit, an awesome pool, and 3 new best friends who both teach him to have fun again and show him what it's like to love again.
1. Chapter 1

Alex was the best girl I ever knew. We went to school together since the second grade and it wasn't until we were Sophomores that we began dating. She was perfect for me- smart, sensible, cute, musically talented, friendly, the whole package. I was her first kiss and she was afraid of sex for a long time. We were dating for half a year until she finally agreed to it. Well, that was the first and last time. She got pregnant at 16- which completely ruined her. She had no confidence anymore- she always thought that people were staring and pointing at the tiny blonde whose stomach was bigger than she was. She had to give up band- she played the French horn and it completely destroyed her when she couldn't play it anymore because of her stomach. We were Seniors- Christmas break- when finally she went into labor. She gave birth to a baby girl with golden hair and Alex's grey blue eyes. We named her Isabella Brooklyn after our mothers.

We lived together in New York after we both graduated. Alex went out to get me a birthday cake on my 19th birthday- Isabella was 2 years old. I told her it was completely unnecessary, but she insisted. It brings up horrible memories every time I even think about it- but long story short, some bastard decided that that day- July 16th- he needed to rob the grocery store. Alex was in line right behind him. He had a gun. A cashier had a gun under the counter and quickly took a shot at the robber, who also had a gun. The robber took one simple move- and the bullet hit Alex right in the heart. She died instantly. On my birthday.

Now I was a single father- not even in my twenties- raising a 2 year old. I had no source of money, so I decided to move to California. I was a great singer, so I figured I could possibly make it there. My mother bought me into the Palm Woods, threatening that if I couldn't get a job, she'd take Bella. This would make everything easier, but she was my daughter- my only last connection to the love of my life. I couldn't have that taken from me.

"Daddy, I wanna go swimming." Bella begged, now three, blue eyes huge.

"Belly, PLEASE- I'm busy." I sighed. I was looking at audition info on the internet.

"DADDY!" she groaned.

"ISABELLA," I began loudly, getting flustered, but then quieted my voice. "Daddy's busy. I'll take you down to McDonalds if you just hang tight for a sec.

"I get nuggets?" she asked in amazement, eyes glowing.

"Yup. Go play with your toys, kay?" I suggested, and she ran away. I was sorting through audition info- I was more into singing than acting, but I could model, too. I was up for anything.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Bella yelled, running to the door, opening it.

"Hey there! Is your daddy home?" came a voice.

"DADDY!" Bella screamed and I sighed and went to the door.

"Hey." I said tiredly, leaning on the door. I was sure I looked like a mess- Bella was a huge hassle, plus I wasn't expecting anyone over.

"Hi- I'm Jo, this is Camille. Do you live here?" a blonde girl with dark eyes asked. I nodded.

"Well we heard there was a new residence, but we haven't seen you out and about." the dark headed one said.

"Ya- she's a bit of a handful in public." I said flatly.

"Well there's gonna be a big pool party tomorrow night- maybe your mom could watch your sister for a night?" the blonde one asked. It took me a second to realize what she meant.

"Oh- no it's just me and Bella here. She's my daughter." I said. Their eyebrows raised.

"Really?" the blonde one noted. "Well... You look like you're like... 19? 20?"

"19."

"And she's HOW old?"

"3."

"Well look- I know a guy whose mom would be HAPPY to watch her. You're still young- take a load off."

"I dunno- I've never left her before."

"Well look- you'll just be down at the pool. Their apartment overlooks the pool."

"I'll consider. What time?"

"Here's a flyer. We'll see you there." the dark headed one said, shoving a bright pink flyer in my hands.

"And why don't you two come down here and there? There's these three guys that we know- they're your age. You could definitely use a few pals." the blonde one smiled.

"Dang right." I sighed, then pulled Bella back into the apartment. "Thanks a lot. I think I'll be there."

"Oh- apartment 2J. That's where they live- the people who could watch her. The mom is Jennifer Knight- she's really nice. Then there's Katie- she's 15. And Kendall's 19. They're cool."

"Thanks." I said, then closed the door.

Hmm... a party? I could use some fun. I was tired of this tired, foggy feeling- I used to be full of life and happy. Not that I wasn't happy here with my daughter, but I was different now. I made myself promise that I would go to the party. But first, I had to meet these Knights.

**I know, I know! I don't need to start another story, but I get these ideas and can't wait to start them! SO I'm sorry if chapters come a little late- I try to update every night.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi- My name's James Diamond. I live in 4K." I said when a scrawny woman with red hair answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer." she smiled and shook my hand. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." I agreed, and took Bella's hand and lead her inside.

"Who's this?" she asked, waving at Bella.

"This is Isabella." I said, picking Bella up. "My daughter."

"Oh, my." the woman said, eyes wide. "How old?"

"How old are you, Belly?" I asked. She smiled and held up 3 fingers.

"How about you?" the woman asked me.

"I'm 19." I answered.

"Oh- Kendall, my son, is just your age." she said excitedly. "Kendall!"

Soon, a tall blonde boy emerged from a bedroom in jeans and a striped shirt.

"What?" he grumbled, then saw me and looked embarrassed.

"Kendall, this is James and his daughter Isabella. They live upstairs." the woman said.

"Good to meet you." the boy said, shaking my hand, then smiling up at Bella and shaking her hand. The boy's golden hair was messy over his forehead and his eyes were a mix between caramel and green. He had a hooked nose and was almost as tall as me.

"These girls- Jo and Camille- they stopped by just a while ago." I started.

"Jo came to your house?" the boy asked almost defensively. "For what?"

"They invited me to a party tomorrow night." I said.

"Oh- ya. That." Kendall said.

"Jo's bad news." the woman whispered to me.

"Anyway, she told me that there might be someone here that could watch Bella if I were to go." I said, suddenly losing my confidence. They didn't like this Jo girl.

"Well of course." the woman said happily, giving me a rush of relief. "Katie and I will watch her."

"Oh yeah? Thank you so much." I smiled. "I haven't been out since- well... um... since she was born."

"Three years? My- but you're still a kid." she said, astonished.

"What time is best?"

"Just before you go to the party."

"So... 7 ish?"

"Sounds great."

I showered and dressed in a light blue button up and my black trunks. I wasn't sure why I was dressing up. I wasn't looking for a girl to impress or anything.

"You're gonna stay here and play with Mrs. Knight and Katie." I tried to explain to bella as I knelt in front of her in the Knight's apartment.

"Don't leave me, daddy!" she pleaded. We hadn't spent any time apart since we moved here.

"Baby, I'll be back in a while- promise." I smiled, then kissed her cheek and stood up.

"She's easy to manage, I swear. But I haven't left her since we moved, so she might be a little freaked out at first." I explained to Mrs. Knight and the short dark headed girl.

"Daddy!" Bella pleaded, tugging on my pants, puckering her lips up to me. I laughed and knelt again and kissed her, then she threw her arms around my neck.

"Love you, daddy." she said sweetly, letting me go.

"Love you, too, Punkin." I smiled. Kendall joined me out the door.

"Man- it's hard to believe that you're only my age ad you've got a little girl." he said in the elevator.

"Ya- my girlfriend and I were- wreckless." I said.

"Does she live with you?"

I had never actually talked about Alex's death.

"No... She's- well, she's dead." I said with difficulty.

"Man- I'm sorry I brought it up..." he said awkwardly. I shrugged forgivingly.

"So why don't you like that Jo girl?" I asked.

"I dated her for a really long time. Loved her to death. She cheated on me with her co-star. She's just bad news. And Camille? She's okay, but she's dating my buddy, Logan, so she's off limits."

"Good to know." I nodded as the elevator door opened and we stepped out to a crowd of people in bathing suits.

"LOS! LOGAN!" Kendall yelled, waving someone over. A short Latino boy with a- hockey helmet?- on and a t-shirt and orange trunks came up to us. Behind him was a slightly taller boy with black hair and a t-shirt and dark blue trunks, holding the hand of the dark headed girl from earlier.

"Carlos, Logan, this is James." Kendall introduced.

"Glad you made it." the girl said cheerfully.

"Hey, bro!" the Latino smiled, taking my hand and slamming his chest into mine.

"Nice to meet you." the other one smiled shyly, shaking my hand.

The whole time, I hung around with Kendall and his friends. I observed quietly, actually learning a little.

Carlos always wore a hockey helmet- always. Even as he cannonballed into the pool and it flew off into the water, he happily slammed it back on his head. He also has a huge crush on the 3 Jennifers that lived at the Palm Woods, but they always turned him down. He was in Hollywood to be a stuntman and was even in a few movies already.

Logan was a huge 'nerd'. He loved to read and always had a plan to get Carlos out of shenanigans. What Camille saw in him, I wasn't sure. She was gorgeous and spontaneous- the opposite of her boyfriend. But she was always at his side- holding his hand or sitting on his lap. Logan was in Hollywood to act- he was saving up money for college- he had a dream of becoming a doctor. Camille was in town because she was a great actor.

"So, James. What are YOU here for?" Logan asked as we sat on the edge of the pool in a line.

"Singing, acting, modeling, I don't care. I need money." I said.

"Don't we all?" he laughed, giving a charming smile.

Suddenly, there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the blonde girl that came to my door the previous day.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you made it." she smiled, touching my shoulder.

"Ya- I'm having a good time." I smiled.

"Woah- how do you know Jo?" Carlos asked quietly.

"She came to my apartment to invite me here." I said.

"Oh- cause Kendall kinda hates her." he laughed.

"I know." I smiled.

Suddenly, the stereo turned off and there was a collective groan from everyone at the party.

"The stereo's out!" someone yelled in panic.

"Woah, man! No worries!" a guy with long hair, sunglasses, and a guitar yelled, sitting in a group of girls. He began strumming furiously.

"I love this song!" Carlos hooted, and began singing. It was Some Nights but F.U.N. and Kendall laughed and joined him.

"C'mon Logan!" Carlos hooted and Logan rolled his eyes and began singing. Then he nudged me, smiling.

"No way." I laughed. Then Carlos elbowed me hard.

"This is it boys, this is war-" I joined, and we sang as a quartet. We actually weren't bad as a quartet. After the song ended, everyone clapped and hooted, slapping our backs.

"That was awesome!" Kendall said to us, eyes glowing, then he looked at me. "Man, I didn't know you could sing!"

I shrugged.

"I always could."

As the night progressed, I actually found myself having fun. I felt like I was a high schooler again and I actually found myself forgetting that I had responsibilities back at the Knight's apartment. Until Camille nudged me and pointed up to a window.

"Check it out." she said to me and I followed her finger to see Bella looking down at us, waving. I waved back at her and I remembered I should probably leave soon.

"Hey, man- we need to sing another song!" Carlos said, slapping my shoulder, not seeing that I was waving at someone.

"Oh, um... Actually I gotta get going." I said.

"What? But the night's still young!" he said, wide eyed.

"Sorry- I gotta get home." I shrugged, patting his shoulder. "Tell Kendall and Logan I said I'll see them later. And um... I'll see you later, buddy."

He nodded solemnly and I turned to leave.

"Hey- leaving so soon?" Jo asked, catching me by the arm.

"Oh- ya. Gotta get home and put Bella to bed. But hey- thanks so much for inviting me. It's just want I needed."

"Any time. You should come down to the pool sometime- introduce her to everyone." she suggested.

"I've brought her down a few times, but I guess it was audition time, cause nobody was here." I laughed.

* * *

I knocked on apartment 2J and Katie Knight answered it. I had never actually looked at her, but she was kinda pretty. She was 15 years old and didn't look like Mrs. Knight or Kendall with dark hair and eyes.

"Hey- she's been asking for you." she said as she let me in.

"Daddy!" Bella squealed when she saw me, dropping her crayons and running up to me. I picked her up in a hug and kissed her.

"I saw you." she smiled, pointing to the window.

"I saw you, too." I laughed. "Were you good for Mrs. Knight and Katie?"

"Oh, she was an angel. She just cried once when you left, but other than that she didn't even throw a tantrum." Mrs. Knight smiled. I put Bella down and got out my wallet.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked. She just smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. I just hope that you go out and have fun more. Kendall has a great group of friends- I'm sure you met them. Really, Katie and I will be happy to watch her- she's a hoot." she smiled. "Really- don't be shy."

"Thank you. Really- I had an awesome time." I said.

* * *

I tucked Bella into her bed- she was nodding off as I carried her down the hall.

"Is there monsters under the bed?" she asked. I looked under the bed, then shrugged.

"Probably." I said. Her eyes got huge.

"Baby, I'm KIDDING. Don't you know that this building has monster traps everywhere? There's no monsters here- promise." I smiled.

"Daddy?" she asked after she stopped giggling.

"Yup?"

"Why don't we have a lady like Mrs. Knight?"

"Well... Cause... She's Kendall and Katie's mommy."

"Where's MY mommy?"

"She's in heaven, baby."

"Why?"

"Well... Cause... Cause God needed her up there."

"We didn't need her?"

"Oh, Punkin, you have no idea how much we need her." I said, my throat catching.

"What was she like?"

"I'll show you some pictures sometime. But for now it's bed time." I said, knowing I couldn't handle talking about Alex at the time. This little girl- this little angel- she didn't deserve to grow up without a mother. That's not fair to any child. And that killed my soul. Someday she would have a good life- but for now I'm still figuring things out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Bella asked me the next morning as I slipped a pink shirt over her head.

"We're gonna go down to a place so daddy can sing on stage." I explained as she stepped into a purple skirt, hanging onto my shoulder for support. "AND we're gonna go and get those nuggets I promised." This made her squeal in delight as I picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom and setting her on the sink. I yanked a comb through her curls- the only thing that she ever, EVER, got upset about, then wet her toothbrush and put bubblegum toothpaste on it, handing it to her. We then brushed our teeth together, I let her down from the sink, and we exited the bathroom.

"Why are you gonna sing on a stage?" she asked me as she put on her shoes, me doing the same. I knelt in front of her and re-did the Velcro.

"So that I can get money for more nuggets." I smiled, getting up.

I held her hand through the hallway and down the elevator, letting her press the buttons. Once the door opened, I saw Kendall in the lobby, and he saw me at the same time. I smiled and waved as we approached him.

"Hey- sorry I missed you last night." he said, embarrassed, then looking down at Bella and waving, giving her a high-five.

"It's okay. I had to get this one to bed." I shrugged, jabbing a thumb in her direction.

"So, where are you off to?" he asked.

"We're going down to the theatre and I'm auditioning to- Hawk Records? I dunno, but I'm hoping to maybe get a solo deal." I explained.

"Good luck. And hey- me and the guys might be going out tonight- wanna tag along? Bella can come, too." he suggested.

"I'll get a hold of you later- m life's kinda anti-plans. But hey, it sounds fun." I shrugged. "We gotta go- catch ya later."

"See ya." he laughed, then waved at Bella. "Bye, Bella." She smiled and waved up at him as we left.

I helped her into my tall black jeep, buckling her into her car seat, then jumped in the drivers side.

* * *

"Name?" a man behind the table in front of the stage called.

"James Diamond." I answered.

"Okay. GOOD LUCK." he said sarcastically, sitting back in his chair.

"Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day?" I sang through the song that I wrote a while ago, which I called Worldwide. It was about Alex- sure, she wasn't across the world, but the feelings were still the same. I winked at Bella who was sitting in the second row, watching me in amazement. I dunno why she was so amused- I sang like this ALL THE TIME.

"Stop, stop, STOP." the man interjected a few verses later. I immediately shut my mouth, wide eyed.

"That.. was... AMAZING!" the man said brightly.

"Really?" I asked, confused as to why he was interrupting me.

"Yes! I've heard all I need to hear- I'll call you." he said, and I slowly walked off the stage, puzzled. I walked around the stage and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her out. After that, we got McDonalds, walked around the mall for a while, then went back to the Palm Woods.

We ended up meeting Kendall, Logan, and Carlos downstairs that night after dinner. It didn't occur to me that Logan and Carlos didn't know I had a daughter until after their eyes filled with confusion when they saw me with her.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"This your... sister?" Carlos asked, looking warily down at Bella.

"This is Isabella." I said, picking her up so that she was eye level to them. "My daughter." Their eyes got wide with shock.

"DAUGHTER?" Logan asked, amused.

"Hm... interesting." Carlos noted.

"Bella, this is Carlos and Logan." I introduced. Carlos twiddled his fingers at her, a smile on his face, and Logan just waved uncomfortably.

"She's coming with us?" Logan asked.

"I was told that's okay... But I can stay behind, no biggy." I said quickly.

"No, no! It's just that this kinda rules out the strip club." Carlos joked, then turned, leading us out the door.

"Daddy, who are they?" Bella secretively whispered in the back seat of Kendall's car- Carlos beside her. Okay, so she should have been in a car seat. But Kendall's "Trusty Rusty" was TINY and there was no room for one. SO I told Kendall to drive extra carefully, which he agreed to. He seemed to like Bella a lot. She was ecstatic that she didn't need to have a car seat.

"They're my new friends." I whispered back. "Do you like them?"

"They're funny." she giggled, then glanced over at Carlos, who was in a fight with his seat belt.

We basically just went to a movie and hung out at Wal-Mart. Man, is this what kids my age do for FUN now? Bella ended up having a wonderful time- Carlos and Kendall loved her to bits and liked to chase her around the isles at Wal-Mart, but Logan was still warming up to her. Carlos even started calling her Izzy, although he clearly knew that we all called her Bella. She quickly learned to answer to Izzy, too.

As we arrived at the Palm Woods, it was about 10. Bella was really tired from all the running around Wal-Mart, but still insisted on hugging the guys good night. I held her in my arms as I talked to them, and she fell asleep on my shoulder.

"I thought she'd weigh us down, but man, I never thought I could have so much fun with a 3 year old." Carlos beamed.

"Ya well, you're more alike than you think." Logan smirked.

"Listen, bro. you ever need babysitting so you can go on a hot date, I'm here for ya." Carlos said to me. I laughed at the thought.

"Thanks for the gesture, man, but I'm not so sure about that." I smiled.

"Bring her around every now and then- she's a hoot." Kendall suggested.

"Okay- I definitely will." I said.

"oh, and how was the audition?" Kendall asked.

"I sang like 5 lines and he cut me off. Said he'd call me. He seemed excited- sounded pretty hopeful."

"Okay, well we'll see you guys later. Should probably get her to bed." Kendall said.

Bella didn't even wake up when I tucked her in- man, those guys really know how to wear a kid out.

**I'm sorry if this was boring- I'm pretty tired. BUT that's no excuse, right? This chapter, I think, was pretty necessary- they're building a friendship! i'm open to any suggestions as to what to do next. Most of the time I get on here with a vague idea of what I'm gonna write, in case it's not obvious.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered, trying not to sound like I just woke up.

"James Diamond?" came the voice of a man.

"Yup."

"Hi, Nelson Rentor with Hawk Records. We'd just like to say that we'd love to sign a record deal with you, if you're interested."

"Oh, really? That's so great!" I was suddenly wide awake.

"So we'll meet you at our building Monday at 7 am with a thousand dollars co-pay?"

"Um... Okay."

"Alrighty. Goodbye!"

"Bye." I hung up, kind of confused and angry. Why would I have to pay for anything anyway? Could I take this? I couldn't get that kind of money by Monday- that's 3 days away! But if I didn't, what if I never got another offer? Gosh, Alex would know what to do. Who could I turn to now?

Then I remembered- hey, I've actually got FRIENDS now. Maybe Logan would know what to do... he was smart, right?

I sighed and got up. It was only 8- Bella normally slept til about 9:30. Maybe I'd make us a nice breakfast.

I was making eggs- over easy for me, scrambled for her, when my phone rang yet again. Was it the guy again?

I looked at the screen to see "Mom" on it. Oh, great. This should be good.

"Hey, Mom." I answered.

"Hello, James." came her tight voice.

"What's goin' on?"

"I just wanted to call to see if I could come down to see how my son and grand-daughter are living down in California." she said casually.

"What? Why?"

"Well because I miss you and I miss my Isabella. And I wanted to make sure she was living up to par. She deserves the best, you know."

"I know. When were you thinking?"

"Wednesday."

"Oh okay... Well I think we could arrange that."

"Great. Tell Isabella I love her."

"Okay."

"Oh, and I love you, too James."

"I love you, mom." I sighed, then hung up. Great. GREAT. What was I gonna do? I didn't have the money to take that record deal, and if mom came here and I was without a job, she could take Bella. I needed to talk to the guys.

Bella came from her room, hair messy, and climbed into a chair.

"Morning, Punkin." I said, trying to be enthusiastic for her.

"Morning." she grumbled.

"I made breakfast." I said, shoveling our eggs onto plates and setting them on the table in front of her and my chair. As she slowly began eating, I got up and gathered all her messy golden hair to tie up, but she swatted me away.

"Did you sleep okay, Punkin?"

"Ya." she grumbled.

"Did you have bad dreams?"

"No."

"What's wrong, then?"

"I dunno, Daddy. I just wanna eat." she sighed. Great. Even my daughter was being mean to me.

After we ate, I tried to help her dress, but she just said "I got it!" and shooed me away. I just wondered what she would end up dressed in.

"Belly, I'm gonna take a shower. Don't leave the apartment, don't touch the stove or microwave, don't let anyone in, don't-"

"I know, Daddy!"

"Okay." I sighed, then went into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked. It was hard to shower with an unattended 3 year old in the living room, so I had to be sure to be able to hear anything that would happen.

She was sitting on the couch, asleep, with the Wiggles playing on the TV when I was finally ready. She was growing- she needed sleep.

"Belly, c'mon, we're gonna go see my friends." I said gently, shaking her.

"I don't wanna." she groaned, eyes opening.

"C'mon, Punkin. You can play with Carlos."

"Carlos?" she asked, brightening up.

"C'mon, get your shoes on."

I had texted Kendall and he and the guys would meet us in apartment 3C- Logan's place.

"Cheer up." I suggested to Bella as I held her, walking down the 4th floor.

"I'm not sad. Just tired."

"We get home too late last night?"

She nodded sleepily. I guess 10 is late for a 3 year old. I knocked on the door and soon Carlos answered the door.

"Hey, guys!" he said cheerfully, waving at Bella. She smiled, eyes bright, and her arms reached for him. I shrugged and nodded at him as he took her in his arms and swirled her around making her giggle.

Logan's apartment the same setup as ours, but with bookshelves filled with books on many walls and fruits in the bowl on the table.

"Hey, Bella!" Kendall greeted from the couch when he saw her. She smiled and waved, then waved at Logan. Carlos then set her on the ground where she wondered to the entertainment center where there were framed certificates of all types and little knick-knacks.

"Don't touch, Belly." I warned, and she looked at me, clasping her hands behind her back, then resuming to her inspection.

"So what's going on?" Logan asked, still watching Bella ask she awed at the fancy writing on the papers.

"Okay, first, I got a call from Hawk Records- that place that I auditioned for." I began.

"Really? That's awesome!" Kendall smiled.

"Ya- except that they're making me pay a thousand dollars." I grumbled.

"For what?" Carlos asked, wide eyed.

"I dunno! I didn't ask- I was still in shock." I sighed. "But man, I don't have that kinda money and they said I needed it by Monday."

"We could pitch in." Carlos suggested.

"Nah- you guys need the money way more than I do." I said, shaking my head.

"Not even close! You've got Izzy living with you, you need more money than we do." Carlos said.

"No. I won't allow it. I've still got enough to survive us a while- I'll audition some more, find someplace else that has a lower upfront fee." I shook my head.

After a while of harmless arguing, Kendall sighed.

"Okay, so what ELSE happened?" he asked.

"Mom called. She's coming down Wednesday." I said bluntly.

"Okay. And?" Logan asked.

"My mom... She's an... interesting character. But I love her. BUT the whole reason I moved here was because she told me that if I didn't get a solid job, start making some money, then she would sue for custody over Bella." I said quietly.

"What?" Carlos said, shocked.

"And if I don't take that job at Hawk Records, she'll see that I have gotten absolutely nowhere since we've been here." I sighed.

"Where did you get the money you have now?" Logan asked.

"Bella's mom left it for me." I said. Kendall shifted a little, being the only one who knew about Alex.

"Where's she?" Carlos asked.

"My 19th birthday she was shot and killed at the grocery store." I said quietly. "Accidentally."

"Oh, wow." Logan said, eyes wide. "That's rough."

"It was really hard for me to get through it on my own with Bella being so young, but I couldn't imagine what it woulda been like if she hadn't left all her money to me. She was a really ORGANIZED person. She was only 18 when it happened, but she kept all her money in a safe- no bank for her. I was the only one who knew the combination and she told me that if anything happened, it was mine. It was 10,000 dollars." I explained.

The guys were quiet for a while.

"I guess you guys need to know this stuff... Her name was Alex and she looked just like Bella does. She had a passion for music and writing and was the best mom anyone could ask for." I explained.

"How long were you together?" Kendall asked.

"Since sophomore year. So I'd say about 3 ish years."

"Why didn't you get married?" Logan asked.

"I didn't have the money for a ring or a wedding. She died on my 19th birthday, so I was really young." I said.

Bella came up and sat between Carlos and Kendall on the couch.

"And she doesn't remember her?" Kendall asked, cocking his head toward her.

"No. She asks me all the time about her, but it's the worst telling your little girl about how her mother was." I said quietly, a pang in my heart.

"I couldn't even imagine." Carlos said sympathetically.

"Anyway..." I said, snapping out of my trance. "I gotta get her home and feed her."

"I got food here- we can hang out." Logan suggested.

"Can we eat here?" Bella asked, eyes bright.

"I have some... Eh... soup? And..." Logan began.

"Know what? Let's go to my place- I got corndogs and chicken nuggets." Carlos suggested.

"Oh, gosh-" I groaned.

"You got NUGGETS, Ca-wos?" Bella asked brightly, mis-pronouncing Carlos, coming out with her obsession with chicken nuggets.

"I do got nuggets. You like nuggets, too?" Carlos asked, eyes also bright.

"I LOVE nuggets!" she squealed excitedly.

"Can I possibly have her?" Carlos asked me.

"She'd be up for it if you give her NUGGETS." I sighed. "It's all she eats."

"Let's go!" Carlos said, jumping up, slumping my tiny daughter over his shoulder, making her giggle. I was glad to see that she was out of her bad mood.

"C'mon! Be careful!" I groaned, getting up with the others.

* * *

That weekend, I called Hawk Records.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't come up with a thousand dollars before Monday. I'm gonna have to pass up your offer." I said to the secretary.

"Are you sure? Mr. Hawk was very excited about you." she said.

"I'm sure. Tell him I'm sorry."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up. Well, back to the internet for audition info.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey there, Isabella!" Mom said cheerfully when Bella answered the door. Bella squealed with joy when mom bent down to hug her.

"Hey, Mom." I smiled when she came in. She put aside her bags to hug me. As I put her bags in Bella's room, she wondered around the apartment.

"So, Dylan," Mom began. She almost always called me by my middle name. "Have you found a job yet?"

"I'm working on it." I said, bending down to help Bella get her baby doll out of the toy box.

"You've been here for 3 months, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Taking care of my daughter." I sighed.

"Well Dylan, if you can't work and take care of her at the same time, how in the world to you plan to do it in the near future?"

"Mom, I've got buddies that absolutely love her. They can watch her once I do get a job. And it isn't like I'm not trying. I'm auditioning for lots of stuff lately."

"Why are you here? Why don't you come home and get a normal job?"

"Because this is my dream. I love to sing. And once I do get a record deal, Bella and I will have more money than we know what to do with."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bella jumped up to answer it and I followed her.

"Ca-wos!"

"Hey, Izzy!" Carlos smiled, swooping down to pick her up. Kendall came in after him, closing the door.

"It isn't the best time." I said quietly.

"Grammy's here!" Bella explained.

"Your mom's here? Should we leave?" Kendall asked.

"No, no. Please stay." Mom said, suddenly in the scene.

"Mom, this is Carlos and Kendall." I said. Carlos put Bella down to shake her hand, Kendall did the same.

"So, what types of things do you do with my son?" Mom asked as we sat on the couch- Bella on Kendall's lap.

"Well, we just went to a party a while ago." Carlos said brightly, receiving an elbow in the ribs by Kendall.

"We all actually just took Bella to the movies." Kendall offered.

"We really just help James keep in good spirits." Carlos shrugged. "But we haven't been friends for very long."

* * *

That night, I put Bella to bed and returned to the living room with my mom.

"I'm taking Bella with me tomorrow." she said suddenly.

"No, Mom. Please." I pleaded.

"You've been partying and making friends and having fun instead of finding a job and providing for your daughter. I think that tells me you still wanna be a kid, and I wanna let you do that."

"Of course I wanna be a kid- I AM a kid. But I can do both."

"Baby, I'm not doing it to upset you. I'm doing it because it's the best for you and her."

"Mom, PLEASE."

"Consider it a visit to Grammy's house. Once you have a job and can handle it, just let me know and I'll be happy to bring her back. But she needs a stable environment where she can grow and develop. This isn't it."

I buried my ace in my hands, taking a deep breath.

"It'll kill her if you do this. She hasn't been away from me for a single day since she was born."

"There are telephones and webchat for a reason, dear."

"Can't you just give me another chance?"

"James Dylan, you got a girl pregnant and 17 years old. I gave you another chance for that. You moved away from me to be with the mother- I gave you another chance again. You moved across the country to 'pursue your dreams', and yet again I gave you a chance. Now I told you if you couldn't get a job, I'd take her. But I'm giving you another chance- I'm not taking custody from you because you've shown me that you love her and she loves you. But I won't leave her here. You'll run out of money sooner than you're planning."

"I'm gonna get a job. Really soon, I swear."

"Okay. Great. Then you'll get Bella back really soon."

I shook my head, heart heavy. I wasn't gonna win this one, was I? She was really taking Bella from me.

* * *

The next morning, I crept into Bella's room and packed her little pink suitcase with clothes.

"Daddy?" she asked sleepily, waking up.

"Hey, Punkin."

"Whatcha doin?"

"I'm packing you come clothes. You're going to Grammy's house for a while."

She got up and I dressed her and got her ready.

"Where's your bags?" she asked me, once she was ready and standing next to Mom, both with suitcases at their sides.

"C'mere, baby." I sighed, taking her tiny hand, leading her off to the side where I got to my knees in front of her.

"I'm not going with you." I said sadly. Her eyes grew wide.

"I don't wanna go without you." she said.

"I know. But you can have fun at Grammy's house, right? I'll be here finding a job, then you can come home."

"Can I call you?"

"You can call me anytime you want, Punkin."

"Isabella, are you ready to go?" Mom asked. I stood, taking my daughter's hand, and bags, leading her out of the apartment. At the cab, I knelt in front of her again and she threw her arms around my neck. I heard her breath in my scent- something she always did when hugging someone.

"I love you." she whispered sweetly in my ear.

"I love you, too." I said, hugging her. She wiped her eyes on my shoulder and continued to hug me. When she pulled away, her lashes were wet and her eyes were red.

"Don't cry, baby. It's just a visit." I said reassuringly, more to myself than her. She nodded, then hugged me again.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked through the silence. I picked Bella up and set her in the cab seat, giving her a kiss.

"No." Bella said, in a panic, as I began pulling away.

"Say bye bye to Daddy." Mom said beside her.

"Be good, Belly." I said, kissing her again, and standing up straight. Bella held out a hand to me, screaming and crying.

"NOOO!" She wailed. "DADDY!"

"Call me as soon as you get to Grammy's house. I love you." I said. Her grey eyes tearful, her little mouth open and screaming, I took her little hand that was reaching for me and kissed it. Then I closed the cab door and the screams became more panicked. The cab drove away and my heart was heavier than my own body weight, I was sure.

I slowly made my way back to the apartment, fighting tears. I slumped down in my bed and just cried. For the first time since Alex's death, I cried. Then I fell asleep. Then when I woke up, it was noon and I got up, turned on my computer, searching for audition info. I did this for 2 days straight, barely stopping for food and sleep. I booked all my auditions for the same day- Friday- two days away.

By the time Friday finally rolled around, I had 13 auditions going on from noon to 8 pm. 6 record deals, 4 modeling gigs, and 3 acting rolls. I hadn't talked to anyone but Bella and my mom since they left, although the guys called non-stop. I looked a mess that morning- a little go-tee growing, hair unkempt, smelly, with dark bags under my eyes. I showered, shaved, deodorized, and dressed, trying to look my best for the auditions. It was important- my looks were my bread and butter.

On my way out the door, I ran into all 3 of my friends about to knock on it.

"Where the hell have you been?" Logan asked. I pushed past them.

"Sorry guys- I got auditions all day today. We'll get together tomorrow and I'll tell you everything." I breathed.

"Wait- do you need someone to watch Izzy?" Carlos asked.

"No." I said simply as we boarded the elevator.

"So she's just alone in your apartment?" Kendall asked.

"No." I laughed. I couldn't tell them about Bella right now- it would get me all sad before my auditions. "Listen, I'll explain everything tomorrow, but I have to be somewhere like... in 7 minutes." I said as the elevator doors opened and we stepped out. "See ya!" I added as I reached the front doors. The confused guys waved as they stayed behind.

This was the first time I've thought about telling the guys about what happened. I realized that Carlos would be absolutely heartbroken that his little buddy wasn't there anymore, Kendall would be concerned for me AND her, and Logan would be sympathetic for me.

**Okay, I'm sorry if this was kinda vague and short, but I kid you not, I typed it 3 time and for some reason my computer decided to delete it. SO I kinda got sick of it and so sorry if it isn't so good. I tried my best to make their separation heartfelt and sad, but I'm not sure it got there. Reviews, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

I sang my usual Worldwide song all 6 of the record deal auditions- they all seemed pretty impressed. I didn't memorize a monologue persay, for the acting rolls- I decided I would go for a heart wrenching speech about Alex- that way I could be genuinely sad about the words I said.

"Alexandra Marie O'Connor's death has affected me almost more than anything else- right beside the birth of our daughter. I knew her better than football- which is a lot. I miss those glowing, excited grey eyes, the genuine, ever-present smile on those lips. The way she always worried about other people before herself when in reality people should've begged to be able to worry about her. She always- ALWAYS- smelled like plums. It was her perfume- her very favorite scent in the world. She always wore it and when in distress, she would just bury her face in her elbow- which was always covered my a hoodie- and the scent apparently calmed her down. To this day, the scent of plums always brings back a rush of memories- both happy and sad. I made absolute sure that they sprayed her with her perfume before they put her in the casket. That's what she woulda wanted. Even the things that bugged me about her I loved. Like one time when she came to my house, she organized my books and CD's alphabetically- just for fun! She always made sure to keep my schoolbooks in order in my locker so that I wouldn't be late- she was so considerate. Her organizational skills sometimes ticked me off, considering I'm the opposite, but I still loved that she tried so hard to keep me in order. Nowadays all I can do is wish she were here- she would have loved our daughter- the way she's turning out. It kills me that my daughter will never remember her mom's face, her laugh, her talents and weaknesses. All I can do is my best- that's what Alex would say."

I always got a little choked up during my monologue, which I thought added effect.

All I had to do for the modeling gigs were show up, let them dress me up and apply makeup, and take a few pictures. They were really more like photo shoots for a portfolio, and I mailed them to different agencies. With these pictures, I could get anywhere from an elbow-modeling job to being a spokesperson for a hair-care product.

I finally got home at about 9- I was out longer than expected. I was exhausted and covered in makeup and hairspray- so ready to shower and sleep. I got in my apartment, tossed my backpack on the couch, and continued to the bathroom.

"Hey, man! Welcome back!" Carlos tweeted from the kitchen. I jumped and looked at the door, then back at him.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked, confused.

"Hm- never heard you cuss before." Carlos noted. "Anyway, I just kinda WALKED in. Left my jacket here last night, and the door was unlocked."

"So you decided to stay a while and grab a snack?" I asked, puzzled.

"Ya." he shrugged. "You don't have jack. So where's Izzy?"

"Do we have to talk about this now? It's been a long day and I really need to shower."

"C'mon!"

"She's at my mother's house. I'll tell you and the guys all about it tomorrow. Now shoo."

"Fine." he sighed, stepping from the kitchen. "We'll come up here to see you, okay?"

"Okay." I answered, waving as he left.

When I got out of the shower, refreshed, I saw that I had a missed call from Mom. Must be Bella, I figured, so I called back. Mom answered.

"Hey, mom- I've gotta missed call from you."

"Yes- Isabella tried calling you."

"I was in the shower- it's been a long day. I think you'll be happy to hear that I've been at auditions all day."

"Oh, good. I think you'll find that Isabella's missing you a lot."

"I'm missing her a lot. Put her on, please." Soon, Bella's voice came on.

"Hey, Punkin." I said, smiling to myself.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Are you being good?"

"Yup. I miss you, Daddy."

"I miss you, too, baby. You'll be coming home soon, okay? I've almost gotta job."

"Yay! I wanna see Ca-wos again!"

"Ya, he misses you, too." I laughed.

"I wanna show him the new dolly that Grammy got me."

"Grammy got you a doll?"

"Yup- she said I was being so good I deserved a treat."

"That's great! Listen, Punkin, I'm really sorry, but I've been out and about all day and I'm really tired. I'm gonna have to go to bed now."

"Awe." she sighed. "Is Ca-wos there? I wasnna talk to Ca-wos."

"No, Carlos isn't here."

"What about Kendall or Logan?"

"No- they're not here, either."

"Oh." she said simply.

"I'll have them call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. I love you." I laughed.

"I love you."

"Bye."

"Bye!" Then the line went dead. I couldn't wait for her to get home- I missed her so much.

* * *

"Okay, so you guys know how Mom was here, right?" I asked, returning to the couch, passing around cans of soda. Kendall was on the edge of the sofa, hugging his knees. Carlos was beside him, feet up next to Kendall, head hanging off the edge, sitting upside down. Logan was in a nearby kitchen chair.

"Right." Carlos noted, turning right-side up to drink.

"Well, she said that I was still a kid and she wanted to give me time to mature. Said I shouldn't be going to parties and all that. AND she said that I needed to get a stable job to support me and Bella. So she took Bella back with her. Said that when I get a job, Bella can come back."

"Woah- that's- that CRUEL!" Logan retorted.

"Ya. SO since then to yesterday, I've been racking up on auditions. I think I definitely got something- I had 13 auditions, so I better have. I'm just waiting for a call, then I can have my daughter back." I sighed.

"How long will that take?" Kendall asked.

"I dunno- most of them said they'll call within a few days." I shrugged. "Oh- speaking of calling, Bella wants to talk to you guys. She really misses you."

"Really? She said that?" Carlos asked in excitement.

"Ya- knock yourself out." I laughed, tossing my phone to him. "You guys are the only friends she's ever had."

As Carlos scrolled through my contacts, I thought.

"So what about you guys- have you gotten any bites?" I asked.

"I got a roll as 'talking man number 3' in a vitamin commercial." Logan shrugged.

"Yes, hi, Mrs. Diamond. Is Izzy there?" Carlos said, phone to his ear. "Oh, ya. I mean Isabella. Okay, thanks."

"I haven't really auditioned for anything. I mean, a few months ago, I got a tiny roll as Bobby in The Werewolf Diaries. All I said was 'to get to him, you'll have to go through us'" he said dramatically. "Then I did a bunch of fake fighting and stuff. But I'm probably gonna have to get another gig to be able to stay here much longer."

The guys passed around the phone, chatting with Bella. Even Logan talk to her- laughing at the precious things she said. I think he was slowly warming up to her.

"Hey- why don't we go down to the pool?" Logan suggested after the phone was hung up.

"Ya! Please, can we?" Carlos begged Kendall. Kendall looked at me for approval and I shrugged.

"Okay, we'll go down there for a while- let's all get dressed and meet down there in 10." Kendall laughed.

* * *

Even at the pool party where I met Carlos and Logan at, I never got in the pool. Sure, Bella begged me nonstop to take her down there, but I knew that it was filled with teenagers and I knew that they could get a little rowdy, so I never took her. But now, down at the pool where Carlos splashed about like a kid, I decided to get in. It was really refreshing, actually.

I had been stressing out for the past few days, I needed to take a load off and have fun. The cool water felt so good- I never wanted to get out.

"I bet Izzy would like it here." Carlos said from behind me, intentionally scaring me. I laughed and turned, dunking him.

"Ya- how come you never brought her here?" Kendall asked, pushing his wet hair from his eyes.

"Eh- never got around to it I guess." I shrugged.

"Hey, James? Phone's ringing!" Logan called from under the umbrella, Camille on his lap with her arm around his neck, whispering quietly in his ear. I climbed the ladder, sad that I was so hot now, and dried my hand, answering the phone.

"Hi, James Diamond?" came a woman's voice with a thick country accent.

"Yes."

"This is Franny from Georgia Records- we're sorry to say that we aren't interested in signing a record deal with you."

And thus it began. GAH!

"Okay, thanks." I sighed and the line went dead. I plopped down in a chair across the table from Logan and Camille.

"Who was it?" Logan asked.

"Georgia Records is not interested." I mocked.

"HM... Tough break." Camille said. She knew the whole story- Logan filled her in. "But hey, you've still got 12 more calls to wait for."

"Ya- I guess so." I sighed.

"Hey! What're you doing? Get back in here!" Carlos shouted from the pool. I stood, deciding not to mope too much. A flock of 3 girls- a blonde, a brunette, and an African American walked by in Daisy Dukes and revealing tanktops.

"New guy." The blonde one hooted, and they stopped in front of me, lowering their sunglasses and looking me up and down.

"Um-" I said, not being used to this kind of attention.

"I'm Jennifer." the blond one said, shaking my hand without my consent.

"I'm Jennifer." The African American one said at the blonde's right flank.

"Jennifer." the brunette to the blonde's left chirped.

"You're all Jennifer?" I asked, confused.

"And YOU are?" the brunette asked.

"James." I answered.

"We'll be seeing you around, JAMES." the blonde said, looking me over again, smiling, and replacing her sunglasses. Then they walked away in perfect unison.

Hm... Pretty girls hitting on me? I wasn't sure how I felt about this.

"Woah- the JENNIFERS just talked to you!" Carlos said, soaking wet, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Ya- they were kinda creepy." I coughed.

"Creepy? No, no. You're mistaken. They're AMAZING." Carlos said dreamily. "I'd give my right hand to be with even one of them. Better yet, I'd just give up my SOUL to be with all three." he added, winking mischievously.

**Got plans for the next chapter- big announcements on Kendall's part, big things happening with all of them! Stick around- sorry the last few chapters have been dull, just trying to lead up to big stuff! Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed and I had been turned down by 11 agencies- I only had a tiny part in a TV show as a guy in a crowd, which paid 50 bucks. Actually, some of the modeling jobs were interested, but they were in foreign countries like the Netherlands.

"Gosh- this is horrible." I groaned at Carlos's apartment, as we all sat in his living room eating a pizza one afternoon. "I just want Bella back!"

"Don't worry! There's still one more place to call and they'll do it today." Logan reassured.

"I really hope you're right." I sighed.

"Don't worry- Logan's ALWAYS right." Carlos shrugged. "Why don't we go to the beach or something?"

"How could I go to the beach when I've got a daughter to get home?" I groaned.

"Ya- besides, I've gotta date." Kendall piped up. "I couldn't go anyway."

"OOOH- a DATE?" Logan teased.

"With who?" Carlos asked.

"Jett." Kendall said casually, excitedly.

"It's about damn time." Carlos scoffed. Wait- what? Kendall's going on a date with JETT? But Jett's a-

"But Jett's a GUY." I said, puzzled. The guys looked at me, then Logan started laughing, then Carlos and Kendall joined. I just stared at them, confused.

"I guess I never said anything about it, did I?" Kendall finally said. "James, I'm GAY." I looked blankly at him, not entirely sure what to say.

"Oh." was all I could think to say.

* * *

That night, I sat alone in my apartment eating a sub from Subway. I left the guys alone at Carlos's after Kendall's big news, because I could tell my silence was making things awkward. I had never really been associated with a gay person before- I had no idea how to react.

Finally, my phone rang. It was an unknown number- must be the final recording studio.

"Hello?" I answered, nervous.

"Hi, is this James Diamond?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"We'd just like to let you know that although we were VERY interested in your singing talents, we chose someone else. It was a very close competition, really." the woman said, and my heart officially broke.

"Thank you." I grumbled and hung up. I slowly laid my head on the table and decided to sulk. My phone rang yet again. It was Bella.

"Hey, Belly." I answered sadly.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said, almost equally as sad.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

"Nothin'- I just miss you a lot." she said.

"I miss you, too."

"Can I come home soon?"

"I'm sorry, Punkin, I'm working as fast as I can, but it's hard. You're gonna have to hang in there for me, okay?"

"Okay." she sulked. This killed my soul.

* * *

"Hey- come down to Logan's!" Carlos said the next afternoon when he called.

"I dunno- I'm kinda down today..." I said- I was still moping.

"Even more of a reason!" Carlos chimed. "So c'mon or we'll come down there and crash your little sulk parade."

I sighed and agreed, slipping on some jeans, running my fingers through my hair and walking through the door.

"So why's everyone so mopey today?" Logan asked, confused, as I entered. Kendall was face-down on the couch, an arm over the edge. Carlos and Logan were at the table, where I joined, putting my head on the table.

"Jett hates me." Kendall said into the cushion. "And I'm a useless piece of shit."

"What? But how could ANYONE hate you? You're Kendall Knight!" Carlos said. Kendall slowly sat up, facing us, hugging his knees.

"So we went out, right?" Kendall began. "It was all cool and I thought I was going somewhere with him. I paid for dinner and brought him back to his apartment. WELL, I tried to kiss him, cause it went so well. He turned his face away and told me I was a 'nice guy, but he wasn't into me'. I asked him out again and he said he wasn't interested, then just left me there alone in the hallway. Do you KNOW how long I've had a crush on that boy? Christ! He hates me!"

"Look- I didn't wanna say anything, but he's totally not your type." Logan said. "You need a nice beanie-wearing, guitar playing guy."

"Ya- totally." Carlos said. "I wouldn't worry about it. So what about you, James?"

"I'm never getting my daughter back." I groaned.

"What? Why?" Carlos asked, alarmed.

"Cause the last place called last night. Said it was close, but I didn't get it."

"That's dumb. You're an awesome singer!" Logan said.

"Apparently not awesome enough." I sighed. "And Bella called me, about to CRY because she wanted to come home. I dunno what to do."

"You try again." Logan said.

"I'm not good enough!"

"I've got an idea. Kendall, you gotta listen, too." Carlos said. Kendall snapped out of his trance to look at us.

"We form a singing GROUP. The four of us."

"What? That's crazy." Logan said.

"C'mon- everyone thought we were good that night at the pool! And we HAVE to get Bella back!" Carlos argued. "We should try!"

"I dunno..." I said doubtfully.

"I think it's a good idea." Kendall piped up. "We're good."

"We could audition with Some Nights- we already know we're good at that." Carlos said.

"No- we're gonna have to find a song that we can break down into individual parts- so that the judges can see our individual talents." Logan said.

"Worldwide." I said absently. They all looked at me. "It's the song I wrote for Alex that I've been auditioning for. It's perfect for breaking down."

"You want us to sing the song you wrote for your dead girlfriend?" Carlos asked, but Logan threw an empty bottle at him.

"It'll be okay. I need paper- got any notebooks or anything?" I asked. Once I was given a notebook and pen, I wrote down the verses- one for each line.

"Okay. So Logan's got kind of a higher voice, right?" I asked. Logan shrugged and nodded. I thought about all the verses and which could be transposed to a higher pitch, then wrote an L next to them.

"And Kendall?" I asked.

"I can do it all." he shrugged.

"I'm best at mid-parts- not so good at low." Carlos said.

"Okay..." I noted and was silent for a while as I assigned each verse to someone. It took about half an hour, and the guys chatted as I did it. Finally, I was finished and looked a the finished product. Then, I realized they didn't know how this song went. This was gonna take some work.

We were at Logan's til 1 am that night, getting the basics of the song. Sure- it woulda been easier to choose a song that all of us knew, but the originalness would make us stand out more. Logan said that he'd book us auditions for the day after the next, so we only had one more day to perfect it. I was excited- once we started singing, I realized that we were really good and might actually have a chance at getting a record label.

**And thus Big Time Rush was born. :D **

**So is anyone even still reading this? Cause I haven't gotten any reviews for a while and I feel like the plot has fallen flat and everyone just stopped reading. (0.0) If nobody's reading, I have a bunch of ideas for a new series...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh gosh- this is crazy." Carlos whispered to me as we waited to go into the theatre. "I'm nervous."

"Don't worry! It's not so bad." I said. Suddenly, a small Asian woman emerged from the theatre.

"Number 74." she said, holding a clipboard. This was our first of two auditions. We all moved forward and followed.

"Oh, hello." another Asian woman said behind the table.

"Hi- I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall said.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Carlos Garcia."

"James Diamond."

"Okay- when you ready." she said.

Well, long story short, the guys were super nervous and we bombed it. Carlos actually apologized as we left.

"Okay... So that wasn't good." Kendall said. "But hey- now we know what to expect- we won't be so nervous next time."

"Ya- we won't let you down." Carlos said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

We waited at the next place for a short time- there were people coming out and crying only minutes apart from each other.

"Maybe we should leave..." I suggested.

"No way! We have to at least try!" Carlos said.

Finally, an African American woman came out behind a crying boy.

"234?" she called. We all followed her in.

"Hi- I'm-" Kendall began, but was cut off.

"I don't CARE who you are!" said the fat man behind the table. "SING!"

We huddled up, warmed up our voices, calmed our nerves, until the man yelled at us.

Logan counted off and I began.

We only got halfway through the first chorus before we were cut off.

"Leave! I've heard what I needed to!" the man yelled, and we walked, puzzled, off the stage.

"We'll call you by tomorrow night." the woman said quietly to us as she followed us out.

"Well, I think that went well." Logan said thoughtfully.

* * *

The next day, we all hung out at my apartment, awaiting the call. They we going to call Logan, since he's the one who set up the audition. We waited and waited all day until it finally came to be 9 pm.

"Well, I guess they aren't gonna call." Kendall said sadly. "Maybe we should just go home."

"No! We have to wait!" Carlos pleaded.

It wasn't until 9:30 when they finally called.

"Hello? Ya. Ya. Okay. Thank you." Logan said in the phone, talking to someone. Then he hung up and looked at us solemnly.

"We got it!" he said, jumping up in excitement. "We got it!"

"What? We got it?" I asked, stunned.

"Oh dear God, WE GOT IT!" Carlos squealed, jumping up.

"We start Monday!" Logan said excitedly.

Kendall clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"We got it, man!" he said, a huge grin on his face. That's when it hit me. We got it.

* * *

"Mom- awesome news! I got signed to a record label." I said excitedly that night to my mom over the phone.

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Rocque Records." I said proudly.

"Oh. When do you start?" she asked, interested.

"We start Monday."

"Wait- who's 'we'?"

"Oh- that's the twist. I wasn't having any luck on my own, so the guys came along and helped out. We're a singing group."

"Oh- a BOY BAND?"

"I guess so- but what does it matter? When can I have my daughter back?" I snapped.

"At the end of next week- when I know this new job will last."

"What? No! I need her sooner than that! Do you know that she almost CRIES every time she talks to me on the phone?"

"Yes, and she CRIES sometimes here. But know what? It's my JOB to look out for her."

"Dammit, Mom! PLEASE, just bring her back!"

"I won't put up with your childish language, Dylan. Now you'll just have to be patient. It's Friday already- I'll return her in a week- next Friday."

"Can't you negotiate with me? I'm your one and only son!"

"You won't be able to spend any time with her before then anyway! You'll be at work. And on that topic, where's she going to go when you ARE at work?"

"She's gonna go to the Knight's apartment. My buddy, Kendall's, mom and sister love Bella and Bella loves them- they'll be happy to do it. And even if they don't, my buddy, Logan's, girlfriend and her friend would be happy to watch her. Don't worry about it." I answered.

"Oh, the slack I give you, son." she sighed. Ya- "slack".

* * *

Monday rolled around quickly and we all drove to Rocque Records in Kendall's car.

"Oh, good you're here." the African American woman greeted us at the door. "I'm Kelly, Gustavo Rocque's assistant. Follow me."

We followed her up an elevator and through a really fancy hallway with posters on the wall of washed out boy bands like Boyquake and Boyz in the Attic. Maybe this was a bad sign...

"Um, Gustavo?" she said, head in an office door. "Could you come out here?"

The fat man with bug glasses soon came out and stopped when he saw us.

"Why are THEY here?" he asked.

"This isn't a good sign." Logan whispered to us, but got a dirty look from Mr. Rocque.

"I didn't CHOOSE them." he said to the assistant.

"You didn't CHOOSE anyone! You need a new project and I told them they would start today."

"WHY?" the man yelled. Carlos stepped back, half hiding behind me.

"Because they're good! Give them a chance- I think they could be your next big hit." she pleaded.

"No way. Get them out of here!" the man raged, going back into the office and slamming the door, causing an electric guitar that was hanging on the wall to fall and break. All of us jumped in terror.

"I'm sorry, boys. I tried." Kelly said apologetically.

"What? You CAN'T do this!" I burst. "If you kick us out, I'm NEVER getting my daughter back! What am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly, the office door swung open.

"Daughter?" Gustavo Rocque asked.

"Ya. My mom took her because I don't have a job. This was my only chance of getting her back!"

"how old?"

"Three."

"Is she small and adorable?"

I took out my phone and showed him my wallpaper, which was Bella.

"Kelly? Office- now." Gustavo said, pulling the woman into the office. We all looked at each other in confusion. A few minutes later, after some mysterious crashing, they emerged.

"Okay. You're in." the woman said. My jaw dropped open.

"A boy band with a member that's a single father? Can you say PUBLICITY? It's perfect- why haven't I thought of it?" Gustavo said.

"Yes!" Carlos squealed, but was contained by Kendall.

"So, eh... Let's get started." Gustavo shrugged, and led us down a hallway.

The next week was spent dancing, singing, being exhausted. Kendall and Gustavo didn't get along very well because, well, Gustavo was bossy and Kendall was rebellious. He treated me like his pet, though. I guessed I was his secret weapon. Carlos was the weakest link, if you will. His endless ADD kept him from earning dance moves and lyrics and Gustavo threatened that if he didn't start to focus more, he's out.

Gustavo had the tune to our first song almost ready, but the lyrics still haven't come to him.

**The adventure continues!**

**Thanks for the reviews... Didn't know people actually read my stuff! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mom and Bella were FINALLY on their way here. They had landed safely and were currently in a cab- expecting to arrive within ten minutes. The guys were over waiting with me.

We waited for twenty minutes- I called mom, but nobody answered. Thirty minutes, forty-five, an hour passed- nobody came through the door. I was getting worried. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Finally!

I answered it, the guys behind me, but it wasn't Bella and Mom. It was a huge policeman.

"Which of you guys is James Diamond?" he asked. I raised my hand, confused.

"There's been a cab accident just outside the airport. The ID of the woman said Brooklyn Diamond and you were her only direct contact. Do you know her?"

"She's my mom." I said, heart thumping. "She was with a little girl- w-what happened to the little girl?"

"Mrs. Diamond and the little girl were both killed. I'm sorry."

My face went pale as I staggered backward, feeling faint. Kendall caught me. Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a start, upright in my bed, sweat dampening my forehead. I was breathing heavy and felt my heart thumping in my chest. It was a dream. A horrible nightmare. Bella was coming home today and I was gonna pick them up.

None of my dreams ever came true, but I was NOT willing to take the chance of Mom and Bella being killed in a cab accident. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my car keys- they would land in 15 minutes and that's how long it took to get to the airport from the Palm Woods.

I waited on the bench. Their flight just landed and I was ready to see Bella after almost a month. A stream of people came out of the hallway and I stood, looking. Finally I saw my mom holding Bella's hand. Mom didn't see me, but Bella did. I swear, sometimes I think she has a radar. She abruptly let go of Mom's hand and ran toward me, making Mom panic. I squatted down and Bella slammed into me, arms around my neck. I stood up, picking her up.

Bella pulled away, an arm still around my neck, and gave me a huge kiss.

"I didn't know you'd be here, Dylan, or I would have been prepared." Mom said casually, walking up to us.

"I had a horrible dream... But never mind that. Let's get home, eh?" I asked Bella, and began to bend to let her down.

"Hold me, Daddy." she instructed.

After checking out Bella's tiny pink bag, we made our way to my car where I buckled Bella into her car seat and Mom got into the front with me. She was staying the night then flying back the next morning.

"Ca-wos!" Bella squealed, breaking from my hand to zoom forward and hug Carlos in the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"Hey, Izzy! Missed you!" Carlos laughed, hugging her. She finally let go to Carlos to hug Kendall, then hug Logan's legs.

* * *

The next morning, Mom hugged me and Bella goodbye at the airport and was on her way. I was glad- she was really starting to make me mad lately. I grabbed Bella's hand as we walked to the McDonald's that was in the airport. She ordered her usual chicken nuggets- which I hated to feed her because, well, they're Chicken McNuggets. Do you KNOW what's in those things? But she loved them and was crazy for them, so she got them sometimes. I got a Big Mac. Usually we would just get her food and I'd get something from somewhere else, but I wanted to sit down and have a nice meal with my daughter, so I settled.

"Did you have fun and Grammy's?" I asked, squeezing ketchup onto a napkin for her.

"Not really." she said, scrunching her nose. "I couldn't eat and watch TV, I couldn't wear shoes in the house, I couldn't even have a night light!" she complained.

"Ya- Grammy was like that when I was a kid." I said in disapproval. I never agreed with Mom's parenting skills, although I turned out OK.

"But she got me a new dolly." she said happily.

"I saw that." I smiled. Bella was adorable when she was happy- I could tell that she would have boys all over her when she got older. Then I thought about if I was still buddies with Logan, Carlos, and Kendall when she got older. I bet they'd be protective of her.

After lunch, we made our way back home, running into Logan on the way.

"Hey- I was just about to come up to your place." he said, waving at Bella as we approached.

"We just dropped my mom off at the airport." I explained. "C'mon."

Logan joined us on the other side of Bella. In the elevator, I saw Bella reach up and grab Logan's hand.

"You better watch it- you can't get away with that forever." Logan laughed, accepting it.

"I bet she could. She's gonna be a looker." I said smoothly. Logan shrugged and the elevator door opened. We walked down the hall and I unlocked our door, Bella letting go of our hands to burst in.

"She's a handful." I laughed as I followed Logan in and hung up my keys.

"I hope you don't think I don't like her. I've really not had much experience around little kids- I have a little sister, but she's only a year younger than me." he explained.

"Don't worry about it." I laughed.

"So anyway, I can't stay long, I just wanted to tell you a few things. A, Cammie and Jo said that they can babysit anytime. They love her." he said.

"Cammie?"

"Camille." he said, embarrassed. "And B, Gustavo says we need to come up with a band name."

"Ugh- I forgot that bands needed a band name." I joked, slumping down on the couch.

"Ya- and I have No Idea WHAT we could make it." Logan sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Death Slayer." I laughed.

"Ya- I'd fit right in." he laughed. "Anyway, I've gotta date. BUT, I just wanted to tell you."

"Have fun." I said.

"We're meeting up at Kendall's place tonight." he said, getting up. "To discuss."

After he left, Bella looked up at me from her spot on the floor.

"We're going to Uncle Kendall's house?" she asked innocently. My heart jumped. UNCLE Kendall? Well... Maybe she needed someone else to call family besides me and Mom... Maybe this is good.

"Yup." I said with a grin.

* * *

"Snake Bite." Carlos said on the floor, playing with Hot Wheels with Kendall and Bella.

"Ya- right. Cause all moms want their teenaged girls listening to a boy band called SNAKE BITE." Kendall said sarcastically.

"Okay... Fluffy Pony Boys." Carlos lashed back, making Bella giggle. "See? Izzy likes it."

"Guys, we need something that captures our intensity! We're four guys-" Logan began.

"Totally SEXY guys." Kendall interrupted, making Logan roll his eyes.

"Who sing and dance. We're INTENSE. We need an INTENSE name." Logan finished.

"That also has a cool abbreviation. Like Fall Out Boy is called FOB." Kendall said thoughtfully.

"Cool Attention Takers. Then we can be called CAT." Carlos said.

"Car, do us a favorite and shut your pie hole." Logan said, catching himself before cussing in front of Bella.

"Speed." Carlos said, but got a pillow thrown at him.

"Bye, Kendall. I gotta run." Mrs. Knight said, rushing through the living room, then stopping when she saw us.

"Hey, boys. Hi there, Bella." she smiled, and Bella waved at her. "Where'd you guys get those Hot Wheels?"

"They're mine." Carlos chimed, crashing his car into Bella's.

"And he still plays with them on a regular basis." Logan said frankly.

"Hey, Mom, we're trying to come up with a band name... Will you help us?" Kendall asked.

"I'd love to, but I've gotta pick up Katie- I'm in a big time rush." she sighed, picking up her bags and waving swiftly before leaving.

Kendall sighed and slumped down on the ground.

"Seems like everyone's in a big time rush except me." he grumbled. "I'm so bored."

"You WANT to be in a big time rush?" I laughed. "Trade me for a day."

"Would you guys shut up with the big time rush?" Logan sighed. "It's getting us nowhere on our band name."

Suddenly, all of our minds clicked, we all looked at each other, and at the exact same time, we all said, "Big Time Rush!"

"It's intense!" Kendall mused.

"It's catchy!" Logan said.

"It's perfect!" Carlos said.

"So... We're Big Time Rush?" I asked.

"BTR!" Kendall said, wide eyed. "We're BTR!"

**Had to come up with a way for them to get the name... This was the best way I could come up with! :D **

**Sorry about the beginning- that was mean, I know. But it got your attention, right? Did you really think I killed off Bella? That's horrible. I'm offended. ;D Anyway, review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Belly, this is my boss, Gustavo." I said, holding Bella on my hip as she looked, terrified, at Gustavo. She rested her cheek on my shoulder.

"C'mon, Punkin. Say hi, Gustavo." I pushed. Here grey eyes flashed to me, then to Gustavo.

"Hi, Guslamo." she said, fumbling with his name.

"Hi there, little money maker." Gustavo said, eyes wide. "You can call me Gus if you want. But NOBODY else."

"And this is Kelly." I said, moving over to face Kelly. "Say hello."

"Hi." Bella said, and Kelly gave her a huge grin.

"This is where I work." I said, setting her down to her feet. She ran off to the piano to press a few keys, then explored the sea of guitars and drums.

"Don't worry- she won't break anything." I reassured Gustavo.

"She. Is. PERFECT." he mused. "I can see it now- James Diamond, member of BTR, tells PopTiger about his battle as a single father."

Bella sat quietly in a chair behind Gustavo and Kelly as we worked on our music.

On the ride home, Carlos went with me.

"So you need to get dressed up and meet me at my apartment say, 6ish? Leave Izzy with Mrs. Knight or Camille. Kay?" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just do it, please?" he pleaded.

"This isn't a blind date, is it?" I asked warily, looking in the rearview mirror to see Bella asleep in her car seat.

"Doesn't matter what it is! I'm your buddy, just trust me." he said.

* * *

Kendall and Logan came over and watched Bella, sniggering under their breath. They wouldn't tell me what was going on.

I met Carlos downstairs in jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a suit jacket.

"What's going on?" I asked him, almost angry.

"James, this is Melanie. Melanie, James." he introduced, stepping aside to reveal a short, pale girl with dark, smoky eye makeup and long black hair. She smiled up at me sweetly.

"You're taking her out to dinner." Carlos said. I stared at Carlos blankly for a second, before blinking.

"I don't think so." I finally said, then turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Come ON! When was the last time you were on a date? A guy needs to date!" Carlos pleaded, and before I could protest, he shoved me into her.

We went to the Palm Woods restaurant and I barely said anything.

"Tell me about yourself." she said dreamily, leaning forward on the table to be sure I could see down her shirt.

"Well, I guess I should start off by saying that I have a horrible choice in friends. They're all dick faces. AND I have a 3 year old daughter." I said. "That's about it."

"Are you in a band with Carlos?" she asked.

"Yup." I said.

"What's your daughter's name?"

"Isabella."

"Did you break up with her mom I guess?"

"She died."

The girl stopped and coughed awkwardly.

We finished dinner and I walked her to her apartment like a gent. She kissed my cheek and told me to call her. I wasn't gonna. To be honest, she was perfect for Carlos. Maybe I'd give her number to him.

I burst through the door, seeing red, and spotted Carlos.

"Hey, buddy!" he smiled, but I pushed his shoulder.

"What the HELL?" I said angrily, completely forgetting about Bella.

"Did you have fun?" Kendall asked.

"I don't date! I'm not PLANNING on dating."

"Look, bro... It's just that we're a little worried about you. You're still a teen, practically. You haven't dated or felt a woman's touch in forever. We're not bagging on Alex or anything... But don't you think you should move on soon?" Carlos asked. My eyes widened.

"NO!" I squeaked. "I guess you'd never understand love, would you? I LOVED Alex! I'm not gonna get over her! And I DON'T wanna date a bimbo with big tits!"

"Daddy-" I felt a tug at my pants.

"Not now, Isabella." I roared at her, then turned back to Carlos. His eyes looked from Bella to me, solemn.

"Don't ever do that to me again." I yelled, and threw the little piece of paper with her number on it at him and stomped away.

I slammed the door to my bedroom shut and just sat on my bed, seathing. Through the wall, I heard talking.

"It's okay, Izzy. He didn't mean it." came Carlos's voice.

"Why was he yelling at you, Uncle Ca-wos?" came Izzy's voice, tearful.

"Cause I did a bad thing..." Carlos said, disappointed. Then it was quiet. I was somewhat calmed down, so I got up and opened the door to her bedroom. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan all turned to me- I saw Bella curled up on her bed facing away. The guys got up.

"We'll talk in a second." I said quietly as they left. I sat on the edge of the pink bed and rubbed Bella's back.

"Belly?" I said gently. It occurred to me that she had never seen me actually angry until that night.

She rolled over, wiping her face.

"Belly, you know I didn't mean to make you upset, right?" I asked, pushing hair from her face. She nodded.

"I just wanted to show you the picture that Uncle Logie and I painted for you." she said quietly, and reached behind her, retrieving a piece of white computer paper. I took it and looked at it. There was a stick man with yellow hair, two with black hair, one with brown hair, and a little one with yellow hair, all under a smiling sun. My heart shattered. She painted me a picture and I yelled at her.

"This is so pretty." I said, setting the paper down and taking her in my arms.

"Uncle Logie helped me with the sun. And the hair." she said, wiping her face on my shirt.

"Do you like Uncle Logan?" I asked quietly into her hair.

"Ya- he's funny." she said. "He said that you went out to dinner with a girl."

"I did." I sighed.

"Is she gonna be my mommy?" she asked.

"No way." I laughed. "C'mon- let's go talk." I picked her up and we went to the living room where the guys were.

"We all need to have a talk." I said, sitting in the arm chair, Bella on my lap.

"Okay." Logan said.

"I'm not mad at you guys. You were trying to be good friends, so thank you. But I'm not ready to date." I explained. "It occurred to me that none of you guys- not even Bella- knows much of anything about Alex. So I'm gonna tell you."

I reached down beside me and pulled out a photo album.

"Are you listening, Belly?" I asked sternly. She nodded and I reached into a drawer beside me and retrieved a photo album, opening it to the first picture. It was me in my black tux, Alex- hardly pregnant- was in a long, flowey yellow dress. It was prom.

Bella touched my picture.

"That's you." she giggled. She thought that my long girly hair was funny. "Who's that? She's pretty."

"That's your mommy, Belly." I said gently. She looked intently at Alex's picture, touching it.

"She was only 16 when she got pregnant." I said to the guys. "It was my fault. I was... reckless." I raised an eyebrow at them, not wanting to say much else with innocent ears in the room. I handed the album to the guys and they flipped through it, laughing at my hair like Bella did.

"What was she like?" Bella asked, snuggling up to me.

"She liked to sing a lot. Sometimes we sung together. And she was really smart- get A's and B's in every subject in school. She also really liked animals- she wanted to get all kinds of puppies and kitties after you were old enough." I explained, getting a little choked up. Logan gave me the album back and I gave it to Bella to flip through.

I loved all the pictures in the album. There were some of me and her at the park, some of us kissing, some of us cuddling, one of us when she was so pregnant she was gonna pop, an some of us together, Bella as a baby.

"Why is she in Heaven?" Bella asked.

"God needed her more than we did." I explained- my usual story. "I think it's time for bed."

She groaned and got up, hugging the guys. Then she led me into her room.

"Do you miss Mommy?" she asked as I tucked her blankets around her.

"Every day." I sighed, my heart wrenching. "She would have loved you so much, Belly. She did. When you were a baby- before she left."

"Why don't you ask her to come back?"

"I wish it worked that way." I sighed. "Go to sleep, baby. Tomorrow you're gonna go over to Kendall's mommy's while I'm at work."

"Awe." she groaned. "I wanna go with you."

"You can't. We got stuff to do." I said, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too, Daddy." she said as she nestled into the covers.

I returned to the living room and plopped down in the hand chair.

"We're really sorry, man." Carlos said, eyes wide. I gazed absently at the prom picture in the album.

"It's okay." I said, putting the book back into the drawer.

"If you don't wanna talk about it-" Logan began.

"No- I wanna tell you guys to story. You're my friends, you should know about it." I said. "It happened on my 19th birthday, so not too long ago. She went to the store to get a cake and there was a robber there. The guy pulled a gun, so a clerk shot at him. He missed and hit Alex. She didn't live long enough to hit the ground."

The guys were quiet, looking at the ground.

"We dated for years. She was the only girl I ever really loved and I never got to say goodbye. SO that's why I don't wanna date." I sighed. "But I hate that Bella doesn't have a feminine roll model."

"That's rough." Logan said absently. I shrugged, getting a little uptight.

"But I'm gonna go to bed.. You guys can stay if you want, I guess." I said, getting up. They all got to their feet. Carlos stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around me. Confused, I patted his back.

"See ya later." He said, letting go and following the guys out the door.

I laid in my bed, staring into the darkness. I missed Alex, but I also missed romance of any type. The only person I've kissed in the past year was Bella and my mom.

I sighed and rolled over. Would Alex hate me if I started dating again? I was NEVER gonna find anyone to replace her. Never. But I had to admit... I DID miss the touch of a woman... But I couldn't date a girl just for sex. That's even worse. Maybe I'd just be alone forever. Maybe the only girl I needed in my life was Bella.

**Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Bella, Uncle Kendall's here!" I yelled from the door, letting Kendall in.

"UNCLE Kendall?" Kendall asked, brows raised.

"It's what she calls you guys." I shrugged as Bella came running and Kendall hugged her.

"WELL, my cable's out and there's a HUGE hockey game on tonight. Would you perhaps like to lend me an hour or two on your TV?" Kendall asked me.

I shrugged.

"Sure. I didn't know you were into hockey."

"Ya- I'm from Minnesota- played hockey since I was like 7." he said, sitting on the couch, grabbing the remote.

I sat with him, Bella on his lap. I was getting a little offended that she chose my friends over me lately. I watched the game, not fully understanding the concept. I was more into football- I played that all through middle and high school. Bella didn't get it either, but she cheered when Kendall cheered and that made for a good time in her book.

"Belly, it's time for bed." I said when the game ended. "You shoulda been there half and hour ago."

"Awe, but daddy!" she whined.

"But daddy!" Kendall said, eyes wide.

"I have work in the morning- you gotta go down to Mrs. Knight's." I said, brushing off Kendall's remark.

"Oh, what? You get to go hang out with my mommy?" Kendall asked her. Bella smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go brush your teeth." I said getting up. Kendall helped her off of his lap and she ran after me. I squeezed toothpaste onto her tiny toothbrush and handed it to her, tying her hair back as she brushed.

"You need a haircut soon, Punkin." I said, admiring her golden curls that went past her shoulders. It was much easier to manage when it we shoulder length or above. She got on her tiptoes to look at herself, of at least up to her nose, in the mirror.

"I don't think so." she said, toothpaste dripping from her mouth.

"I think we'll go Friday. Daddy needs a haircut, too." I said, crinkling my nose and running my hand through my hair, which was past eye level, blinding me when left unattended.

"I think you should grow it out the way it was in those pictures." Kendall smirked, leaning against the bathroom door.

"I think Uncle Kendall needs a haircut, too, don't you think, Belly?" I asked, using both hands to scruff his hair. She giggled and I bent down to lift her up- she spat in the sink, turning on the water.

"You know, if you ever wanna give her up, I could pass for her biological father." Kendall said, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Haha." I said, rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't look like you so much... Except the lips and the charming grin. But she's just like you. She eats like you, she laughs like you. She SITS like you for god's sake. She needs to hang out with some girls here and there."

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed. "She's got your mom and your little sister."

I put Bella to bed, kissing her good night, Kendall hugging her. We turned out the lights and returned to the living room.

"I gotta get going. Gotta shower and stuff. See you tomorrow." Kendall said, waving. "Working on a new song."

"Gonna be fun." I said.

* * *

The next morning, I dropped Bella off at the Knight's. Mrs. Knight was in her pj's still, sipping coffee, and Katie was still in bed.

"Be good, Belly." I said, squatting in front of her. She nodded obediently.

"James?" came a voice and I looked up to see Katie in a tanktop and pj pants, hair in a French braid down her back.

"Hey, Katie." I smiled, waving. She walked over to us.

"Will you tell my brother to let me date?" she asked sleepily. I looked up at Kendall in confusion.

"She wants to go out with this dude- he's a total... d-bag." he said, catching himself in front of his mom and Bella. "You wouldn't want Bella going out with him, and I don't want HER going out with him."

"He isn't a d-bag! He's nice to me!" she pouted.

"Ya- cause you've got... Jugs... and a pretty face." Kendall argued. "James is gonna agree with me- he's gotta daughter AND he likes me better."

"Don't settle, Katie. You're awesome- you shouldn't date guys who aren't worthy of you." I said wisely. She blushed and gave me a sweet smile.

"Besides- you're only 15! That's WAY too young." Kendall said, seeing the look she gave me.

"Ya- Bella's not dating til she's 16. Right?" I said, turning to Bella. "Cause boys are icky?"

"C'mon, man. Gotta get going." Kendall said. I kissed Bella and got up. We met Logan and Carlos in the lobby and drove in Kendall's car like always.

"Dogs, this is Katherine. She's your choreographer." Gustavo said, gesturing to a short girl of about our age with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She smiled happily and waved at us.

"Katherine, this is Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James." Kelly introduced. The girl smiled and shook all our hands.

"You dogs are gonna be doing concerts soon and she's gonna teach you how to dance. Cause I know you can't." Gustavo said frankly. "I'm gonna go play around with the song- you guys go to the dance studio and get started."

* * *

"Okay, so I think we need to start off by getting to know each other. So sit." Katherine said, sitting pretzel style on the floor in one expert motion- she had a slight country twang in her voice. We all shrugged and sat in a circle.

"My name's Katherine Anita Tursman. You can call me Kat. Cause it's my initials AND it's short for Katherine. I'm 18- graduated high school this past year and came here. Dunno how I got this job, but I'm happy to be here. I'm from Indiana, so it's real different here." she said cheerfully. "Why don't you go next?" she asked Logan. Logan straightened up.

"I'm Logan. I'm 19... I was originally here to get some jobs and save up for college. I wanna be a doctor. I've gotta girlfriend- her name's Camille. That's about it." Logan said.

"Awe- that's adorable. Now you." she said to Carlos.

"Hi. I'm Carlos." Carlos said dreamily. Oh brother. "I like summer breezes, winter snowstorms, and seeing cats get what's coming to them. I can't really sing all that well... Or dance. But I try to have a good time anyway."

She smiled and high fived him, turning to me.

"I'm James. 19. I have a 3 year old daughter who I'm raising by myself. I'm here to make a living to support her." I said simply.

"That's sweet." she smiled. "You?" she asked Kendall.

"Kendall. 19. From Minnesota. I like hockey. And I'm gay." he said simply.

"I think that's super cool." she smiled, jumping up. "Now we stretch."

We got in a line in front of Kat, the mirror behind her. She tied up her long hair in a loose bun and spread her legs.

"Okay. Now we put our foreheads to our left knees. Or as close as possible." she giggled, bending down to touch her forehead to her knee. Carlos, who was between me and Logan, looked up.

"Have some class, Los." Logan hissed, smacking Carlos. I realized that Carlos was checking Kat out through the mirror.

After we stretched, We worked on Famous. It was easy enough choreography, so we got done pretty soon.

"You guys did great today. We made some amazing progress. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." she said after we were done. She waved at us as she left- apparently she had somewhere to be.

**This was a EHH chapter.. Doesn't seem to flow so well... **

**I love and appreciate your reviews! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you still doing here?" I asked Kat as the guys and I walked past her after rehearsal Friday.

"I'm waiting on the bus." she said, waving us on.

"You could come hang with us." Carlos said quickly.

"I've gotta get Bella to the barber at 3." I warned. "But I could drop you off at your house if you want."

"Really? Thanks." she said with a smile and we all walked on.

* * *

"This is where you all live?" Kat asked, eyes wide. "Wow."

We were on our way to the elevator when Camille came and greeted us.

"Who's this?" she asked Logan, nodding to Kat.

"Oh, Cammie, this is Kat- our choreographer. Kat, this is my girlfriend, Camille." Logan said. Kat took Camille's hand, shaking it erratically.

"It's so nice to meet you- I hear so much about you." Kat said.

We continued up the elevator- Logan and Camille getting off first, then Kendall, then Kendall, Kat, Carlos and I all got of at J.

When we walked in the door Knight's door, Bella looked up at us from where she was coloring at the kitchen table.

"Daddy!" she squealed and ran up to me, hugging me as usual. I picked her up and turned to Kat.

"Belly, this is Kat."

"Like a kitty cat?" she asked.

"You're silly." I said, tickling her stomach and looking at Kat. "Kat, this is Isabella- my daughter."

"Hi there!" Kat said brightly, waving at Bella. Bella smiled a waved at her.

"Come see my pictures, daddy." Bella requested.

"I'd love to, Belly, but we gotta get down to the barber. We're already running late." I said, putting her down. "But go get them and we'll take them home really quick."

"The barber?" Bella asked, eyes in a panic.

"Go, Punkin."

Bella ran away to gather her pictures and Kat smiled up at me.

"She's adorable." she smiled. "I can only imagine what her mom looks like."

"Oh.. Eh... That's another story for another day." I said as Bella ran up to us and took my hand.

I unlocked the apartment door and we walked in. Carlos was coming with us because he was good with her and Bella was terrified at the barber.

"This is really nice." Kat observed, looking around.

"Come see my room." Bella suggested, taking Kat's hand and pulling her away. Kat turned to me and shrugged.

"Belly, hurry up! We've got places to be!" I shouted after them. Within 10 minutes, she was finally ready to go.

"Dangit, Bella. We still have to drop Kat off at her house. We're gonna be late." I sighed, strapping her into her car seat, Carlos next to her.

"Don't worry about it- I can go with you to the barber so you aren't late." Kat said in the front seat.

"It's a huge hassle to take her to the barber... You don't wanna witness it." I sighed.

"It's totally fine." she said and I shrugged and closed Bella's door and made my way to the drivers seat.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Bella asked, looking out the window as we drove.

"We're going to get our hair cut." I said, looking at her in the mirror.

"No!" Bella said, eyes wide.

"Yes!" I said sternly.

"No, Daddy! No!" she squalled.

"Isabella!" I warned. She shut her mouth and looked down at the buckle on her carseat, trying desperately to undo it.

"Carlos, stop her." I sighed. Carlos looked up from his phone, then at her, taking her hands away from the clasp.

"Uncle Carlos, I don't wanna go!" Bella said, eyes huge, knowing she was his weakness.

"I'm sorry, Izzy." Carlos said, brows turned up in concern.

"You're really good with her." Kat observed, talking to me.

"We're really close, obviously." I said, seeing that Carlos was showing Bella something on his phone, cheering her up. "She's really fond of Carlos, too."

"I saw that." she said, turning to look at them.

"She calls the guys her uncles. Isn't that cute?" I laughed.

"That's adorable." she responded.

* * *

"Daddy, HELP ME!" Bella screamed, squirming in her seat as the barber draped the cap around her neck.

"Belly, you have to be still or we'll be her forever." I said sternly, kneeling in front of her chair. Her blue eyes were wide and tearful.

"I wanna go home!" she said helplessly, trying to break loose again. I took a firm hold on her shoulders. Bella looked me square in the eyes and opened her mouth, preparing to let out a piercing banshee scream.

"Don't you dare do it, Isabella Brooklyn." I said coldly. She did it. I was quite surprised that the mirrors didn't shatter.

"Isabella if you don't be still and let the man cut your hair you aren't gonna get to watch the Wiggles tonight." I said lowly, face close to hers. I've only done the "Angry Mom at the Grocery" at the barber, the toy store, and McDonalds. She never throws tantrums.

Her lip quivered as she struggled against me. There was a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Kat standing there. I got up and she nelt in my spot and said something to Bella that I couldn't hear.

"Plus, if you're good and let him cut your hair, you'll get candy." Kat added with a smile. This calmed Bella down as she nodded.

The man cut her hair to barely touch her shoulders with little trouble after that.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"I told her that candy was involved and that I'd take her to the mall one day if she was still." she shrugged.

"You're taking my daughter to the mall?" I asked.

"Guess I am now." she shrugged.

After I got my hair cut, my bangs were just above my eyes and it was so much better.

* * *

"So, Kat... I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite with me this weekend.. Or sometime after rehearsal... Or whenever." Carlos said. We were outside of Kat's house and they were outside of the car.

"I'd love to, Carlos. Say... Wednesday after work?" Kat responded. I knew Carlos was internally celebrating.

"Okay. Cool. Okay. Well, I'll see you then." Carlos said quickly, then there was silence. I saw Kat walk away after that and Carlos hopped in the front seat.

"Guess who gotta hug." Carlos sang smugly. "We're so connected." I shook my head and laughed as I put the car in drive.

"Daddy, can we get some ice cream?" Bella called from the back seat.

"Not today." I said. She was asleep like two seconds ago... I could have sworn.

"Why?"

"Cause you were bad at the barber's today." I said sternly.

"I'm sorry." she sulked.

"It's okay." I sighed. "But no ice cream today."

By the time we got back, Bella was asleep in her car seat. I unbuckled her and carried her to the Palm Woods.

"Hey, James. Carlos." Jo greeted us, getting up from her seat. "You look different." She observed.

"I just gotta haircut." I explained.

"Oh." she nodded. "Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy to babysit anytime. Accept Wednesdays and Thursdays- that's when I do auditions."

"I think I'll take you up on that sometime." I said. "But I gotta get this one upstairs and get dinner going. Thanks for the offer."

We were in the elevator when I turned to Carlos.

"Wanna come over for dinner?" I asked.

"Sorry, bro. Gotta get home and clean up." he sighed and got off the elevator. Bella slept until I woke her up for dinner.

I was happy that Carlos was going out with Kat. He deserved to have a nice girl to take care of- he was a nurturing type. A hopeless romantic, if you will. They were pretty perfect together- they were both energetic and small.

I couldn't help but notice how great she was with Bella, though...

**Duh-duh-DUUUUUH! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Love hearing from you guys. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesday after rehearsal, Carlos and Kat went out.

That night, they stopped by my apartment.

"Hey, Izzy!" Carlos said, waving at her as they sat on the couch.

"Where'd you guys eat?" I asked casually.

"The pizza place down the street." Kat answered, and I spotted Carlos putting his arm around her shoulders. She made a little face to herself and got up awkwardly.

"Do you have anything to drink?" she asked me.

"Ya- get whatever you want from the fridge." I said oddly.

When she went to the fridge, Carlos scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Things are going GREAT." Carlos whispered. Somehow I wasn't so sure.

"I'm gonna kiss her." he said mischievously as Kat made her way back. She sat on the floor with Bella and played.

Soon, Carlos got up and went to the bathroom.

"James?" Kat said quietly, turning to me. "Does Carlos think we just went on a DATE?"

I sighed.

"Yup." I said.

"You HAVE to help me." she pleaded, getting to her knees in front of me, pounding her fists on my knees. "I really REALLY don't like him like that."

"I get it." I sighed. "But you might wanna tell him you're not feeling good or something. He's going in for the kill."

Her eyes widened.

"The KILL?" she asked, secretively making a circle with her fingers and sliding another finger into it.

"No. NO!" I laughed. "I mean that he told me he was gonna kiss you."

Kat sighed and sat next to Bella again.

"I can talk to him..." I suggested.

"Nah... I can take care of myself." she said as Carlos came out of the bathroom.

"I think Bella's ready for bed." Kat noted.

"Ya- it's her bed time." I said simply. Kat turned to Carlos.

"Let's go so that she can sleep." she suggested. Carlos smiled and nodded, helping her up.

"See you tomorrow." he said, winking at me, then they left. I put Bella to bed and returned to the living room where Kendall was on the couch.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked, confused.

"See, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"No, how'd you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked." he shrugged. I sat next to him, puzzled.

"If you don't want us coming and going as we please, you should probably start locking the door." he said.

"Nah- I guess it's okay." I said.

"So Kat and Carlos went out?"

"Ya. But Kat didn't know it was a date." I said. "She doesn't like him like that."

"Poor Los. Seems like NOBODY likes him like that." Kendall said solemnly.

"There'll be some corn dog loving, helmet wearing girl that comes along someday." I said.

"Sometimes I feel like I'll be alone forever, too." Kendall said, staring at the TV.

"C'mon." I said, punching his knee. "You're like... Awesome."

Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"I guess I need to put myself out there more." Kendall said.

"Hey- tell you what. This weekend, we can go out. To like... a gay bar."

"Really? You 'n me?" he asked hopefully.

"Well... I was thinking all of us. Not Bella, but you get it."

He nodded, slumping down again.

"I mean... If you WANT it to be just you 'n me..." I said awkwardly.

"No- that's okay."

* * *

"It was SO embarrassing!" Carlos said, burying his head in his hands later that night. "I tried to kiss her and she told me she didn't like me that way. Then she kissed me on the CHEEK."

"I'm sorry, man." Kendall said, awkwardly patting Carlos's back.

"I really like her!"

"We know." I sighed.

"Man, I'm so STUPID!"

"C'mon!" Kendall said. "You had no way of knowing."

"I guess."

"Daddy?" came a high voice and we all turned to see Bella at her bedroom door.

"What are you doing up, Belly?" I asked, getting up.

"I don't feel good." she said miserably. "No nose is runny."

I knelt in front of her and inspected her. Her nose WAS running and her eyes were red. I felt her forehead- which almost singed me.

"You've gotta fever." I said, picking her up.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"She's gotta fever." I said, taking Bella to the bathroom and setting her on the sink. I rummaged through the cabinet to find medicine- dang. I only had adult meds.

"We're gonna go down to Mrs. Knight's apartment and she's gonna give you some medicine, okay?" I said and she nodded miserably. I kissed her forehead and placed her on my hip where she wiped her nose on my sleeve. The price of being a father, I guess.

"Does your mom have meds for kids?" I asked Kendall. He shrugged and got up.

"I guess maybe." he said.

* * *

"101 degrees? Poor baby." Mrs. Knight said, taking the thermometer from Bella's mouth. "We're gonna fix you right up."

She disappeared into the bathroom then came back with a medicine cup of dark red medicine.

"Open up." she said. Bella turned her head to my shoulder stubbornly.

"Belly, you gotta. It'll make you feel better." I said. Bella slowly turned back to Mrs. Knight and took the medicine, which was immediately followed with apple juice to wash it down.

"Can I sleep with you, Daddy?" she asked sleepily in the elevator after Carlos got off. I knew I was gonna have to wash my hands A LOT the next few days. I couldn't get sick.

"Anything you want, Punkin." I said, putting my head on hers, which was on my shoulder.

"Are you gonna stay with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Okay."

Bella was burning up as she cuddled up to me in the bed. She was making me sweat, which was good because she didn't want covers, so neither did I. I felt bad for her. She felt and looked like she was dying.

Apparently none of the guys went to the studio the next day because they all showed up at the apartment. Bella slept until noon- which was weird for her, but she WAS sick. At noon, I heard her yelling for me and I came into the dark room- the curtains drawn and lights off. She was burrowed in my blankets and was peering out at me.

"I'm hungry." she pouted.

"What d'you want to eat?" I asked.

"I want nuggets."

"I'll have Uncle Carlos go down and get you some. Are you cold?"

She nodded pitifully. I felt her head- it was a little bit cooled down from last night.

"Okay. I'll bring you your nuggets when they get here."

"I wanna come out there."

"You can't play."

"Okay."

I picked the big bundle of covers and girl up and brought her out.

"Hey- there she is." Logan smiled. Bella reached up to wipe her nose and wave.

"Los, will you go down to McDonalds and get her some chicken nuggets?" I asked pleadingly.

"Awe- can't Logan do it?"

"No, cause YOU'RE gonna be tempted to play with her. And she can't play. So please." I said sternly.

He sighed and left. I sat on the couch where Bella fell asleep on my lap as I talked to the guys. Ten minutes later, Carlos was back with the Happy Meal, which Bella ate eagerly.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked, feeling her head. He nodded, nestling back into my chest. She was still warm...Maybe a bath would help.

"Belly, don't got to sleep, you're gonna get a bath." I said, and she opened her eyes. The guys stayed in the living room, not willing to go so far as to be present when she bathed. The water was lukewarm and she sat in it thankfully.

"Wash your hair." I instructed, squirting strawberry shampoo into her tiny hand and getting up to sit on the toilet. She rubbed the shampoo in her long locks slowly- as fast as her motor skills could allow. Soon, I poured water over her hair as she washed her body. She could basically bathe herself, but I was there to e sure she didn't drown and to help her with the bottles.

Alex loved to bathe Bella when she was a baby. I'm not sure what it was that she loved so much- I think it was just the fact that it was a motherly task for her to do. I remember when she was a newborn we would put her in the kitchen sink and bathe her.

Once Bella was done, I wrapped her in a froggy towel and took her to her room. As I dressed her in a t-shirt and clean pj pants, I noticed her body had cooled off a lot and her fever broke.

"How do you feel?" I asked as she sat on the bed, fully clothed.

"I feel better. Can I play?" she asked innocently.

I nodded, kissing her on her forehead and helping her down from her bed where she walked out to meet Carlos and get her toys out.

I remember when Bella was only six months old and she got a fever. Alex completely freaked out, not knowing what to do. She even tried to take the baby to the hospital, but I stopped her. After she knew what to do, she liked to take care of the sick child. I think her favorite thing about the child was simply taking care of her.

**I don't think this was a good chapter. :P It was just a bunch of chopped up events...**

**Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Isabella, come back here!" I called through the crowd, getting up off the bench.

"I'll get her." Kat said, touching my shoulder and racing forward to catch Bella, who was standing on the side of the fountain. I watched as Kat came up behind Bella and swung her around, making the child laugh, then setting her back on the fountain. Kat slipped her purse from her shoulder and dug through the huge bag and retrieved a wallet, handing a coin to Bella, saying something to her. I got up and walked to them.

"Look, Daddy! I got a magic coin!" Bella said, holding the penny up to me. I smiled at her cuteness and sat down next to the standing toddler.

"Make a wish, Punkin." I said. "Then throw it in."

Kat handed me a nickel and I nodded thankfully.

_I wish that Kat will stay around to be in Bella's life for a long time._

I wished this because honestly, they looked cute together. And maybe and Aunt is just what Bella needed.

We tossed our coins in together and I grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her down on my lap, kissing her hair.

"Can we go to Build-A-Bear?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I dunno, Belly." I said doubtfully.

"I'll go with you. We can make bears together." Kat smiled. I shot her a look. She had a knack for telling Bella things without my consent.

Bella held my hand as we walked through the mall. Kat was on the other side of her and Bella reached up to take her hand.

"On the count of 3, jump real high, okay?" Kat said excitedly, then turned to James. "And on 3 we lift her up."

On three, James and Kat lifted the tiny girl up and swung her as they walked, making her laugh. They were like a little family.

_They were like a little family._

"Again!" Bella squealed.

"I don't think so, Belly." James said quickly. Kat gave him a confused look.

"James?" she asked as Bella ran forward in the store to look at the bears.

"I'm sorry. It's just... That freaked me out a little." James said quietly. "We were like... Like a family. And..."

"I get it." she said, smiling reassuringly. "I didn't mean to take her mother's place."

"It's fine. She loves you." I said. "But... I don't want her to get false hopes. She doesn't remember her mom."

"I realize that Build-A-Bear isn't the best place to talk about this, but do you mind?" she asked.

"Her mom... She was killed. Shot accidentally." I said quietly. "Not even a year ago."

"I'm sorry, James." she said sympathetically as Bella came up to me and showed me a colorful rabbit skin that she picked out.

"Is this the one you want?" I asked. She nodded, smiling.

"Hm... Which one do I want?" Kat said, looking at the wall of bears. She picked out a dark brown bear.

They stuffed them and Bella chose a sparkly dress for her bunny, Kat getting a cowboy outfit for her bear.

"What d'you wanna name her?" I asked, looking at the big screen of the computer.

"Kitty." Bella said, hugging it. "Like Kitty Kat." Kat smiled up at me- Bella called her Kitty Kat.

I typed in the name.

"What should I name mine, Bella?" Kat asked. Bella thought a second and named off a bunch of princess names.

"How about... Rush?" Kat said. "As in your daddy's band." Bella nodded, smiling.

After we paid, Bella tried to carry the big box out of the store, but it was too tall. I took the bunny out and gave it to her, pocketing the "Birth Certificate" for a momento and tossing the box.

"I wanna go in there!" Bella said, pointing to the sparkly Justice store.

"Me, too." Kat said. Bella looked up at me, eyes huge.

"Please, Daddy?" she asked.

"Ya, Please, Daddy?" Kat said. I rolled my eyes and Kat shoved her Build-A-Bear box in my hand and picked up Bella, taking her into the store. He sat on the bench outside, watching the small woman hold his daughter, talking to her, touching sparkly clothes and laughing. She was great with Bella.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Carlos.

"Hey, dude." I answered.

"Wanna come over?"

"Can't- I'm at the mall with Kat and Bella." I said apologetically. "But maybe we'll stop by when we get home."

"You're out with Kat?" Carlos said like a kicked puppy.

"Well, ya. Cause Kat told Bella she'd take her and Bella doesn't know her so well, so I went with them. No biggy."

"Ya... No biggy."

"You're pissed."

"I'm not pissed." Carlos said. "Really. Have fun..."

"Want us to come by?"

"Sure. The guys are over."

"See ya later."

I hung up as Bella and Kat came up to us and sat with me.

"Wow- that stuff's... Pricey." Kat said.

"Who was on the phone?" Bella asked.

"It was Uncle Carlos." I answered, helping the child onto my lap. "Wanna go visit him when we get home?"

Bella nodded with a smile and I turned to Kat.

"Is he still pissed at me?" Kat asked.

"Uncle Carlos is pissed?" Bella said innocently. I clapped my hand over Bella's mouth.

"Little girls don't say that word." I scowled.

"But Kitty Kat said it." Bella said after I uncovered her mouth.

"Well she's a big girl. You're just a little one." I said.

"I'm sorry James." Kat said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. The guys slip up all the time." I laughed. "Anyway, he's more mad at ME for being out with you than he is you."

"Well it's not like we're on a DATE." Kat said.

"I told him that. Anyway, Carlos is a little puppy- he won't stay mad for long. Wanna go down to his apartment with us?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I gotta get home." Kat said. "Gotta let my dogs out."

"Dogs?" I asked, confused.

"Ya- I got two of em. Labs."

"Can we go see her puppies?" Bella asked me, wide eyed.

"Not today. It's already getting late." I said sternly.

"You can come see them sometime next week sometime." Kat said.

"Great. More promises." I said.

"Don't be a sourpuss, Daddy." Kat joked, clamping her fingers on my nose teasingly.

"Daddy doesn't like puppies." Bella said.

"It's not that I don't LIKE them." I sighed. "It's just that when SOME little girls see small animals, they tend to beg and beg their daddies to get them one. And we are NOT getting puppies."

"That's okay." Kat said to Bella. "You can help me with mine."

* * *

Bella fell asleep in her car seat, clutching her new bunny, on the way home.

"She's so cute." Kat smiled, looking back at her. "Bet she woulda been cuter if she got your looks."

I blushed a little, looking at the road.

"I'm glad she didn't. She looks a lot like Alex, but she has my nose and mannerisms." I said.

"Her mom musta been gorgeous." Kat said.

"She was." I nodded. "I'll show you a picture sometime."

I dropped Kat off at her apartment.

"Daddy, can I PLEASE go see her puppies?" Bella asked.

I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt, getting Bella out and following Kat up to her apartment. As she unlocked the door, we heard barks from within.

"Okay, Bella. They really like to give kisses, but sometimes they get a little bit excited, so be careful." Kat said, looking at me for approval. I decided I was best to pick up the small child. I had no idea how big these dogs were or if they would hurt her.

We walked in and immediately there were two knee-high dogs sniffing me.

"This one is George-" Kat said, patting the dark brown one. "And this is Rosie." she said, gesturing to the long haired yellow one. I decided they were gentle enough, so I squatted down and let them smell Bella. She giggled and petted their heads as they licked her fingers.

I put Bella on the ground and stood up. The dogs were licking her face and smelling her clothes nonstop. Kat smiled up at me, then looked down at them again.

"Wanna give em a treat?" Kat asked Bella and the girl eagerly nodded. Soon there were two treats in her hand.

"Tell them to sit." Kat suggested. Bella did, but the dogs didn't obey. Kat squatted down next to them.

"Siddown!" Kat bellowed, saying 'sit down' as one word. The dogs immediately sat.

"Give them the treats." Kat permitted and Bella held out her hands, the dogs gobbling up the treats. After that, the dogs started nudging and sniffling Bella for more. Once I heard a deep growl from one of them as it looked at the other, I quickly scooped up Bella.

"It's okay. They do that sometimes." Kat said apologetically.

"Well, this was fun. But we need to get going." I said hurriedly.

"I had a blast." Kat smiled at us. "And I'm glad you got to see MY babies."

"Say goodbye, Belly." I suggested. Bella waved at the dogs then Kat.

* * *

"You got to go to her APARTMENT?" Carlos asked, brows turned up.

"It wasn't a big thing. Bella wanted to see her dogs." I said.

Carlos nodded, not saying anything else about it. I got a feeling that he was still a little hung up on her.

**Do you guys like the new cover I made for this story? It cut off the title a little, but I thought it was cute. :)**

**Next chapter's a big'n!**

**Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the Birthday song playing on my phone. Confused, I propped myself up on an elbow and looked at it.

_Happy Birthday, Honeybear!_

July 16th. Oh. Guess it is my birthday. Who set this alarm- at midnight?

Honeybear. There's only one person who ever called me that. Alex. My heart sunk. She must have set this the day before my birthday last year.

My birthday would never just mean that I was one year older ever again. Now it held so many more meanings. Now, July 16th meant I was 20 years old, the love of my life has been gone for a year, and I have been a single father for a year.

"Alexandra!" I groaned, burrowing in the blankets, heart heavy. "Why would you do this to me?"

I knew she did it last year to make me know how much she cared about me. She did cute stuff like that all the time.

I had a hard time going to sleep after that. I laid there, thinking about what was happening right now exactly a year ago. Alex and I were making love- I remembered. The entire week of my birthday was made James Week and anything was acceptable that week. And back then, I was a wild teenager who was in love. Now I was a mature father who has loved and lost.

I finally fell asleep, but my alarm clock went off at 8. I heaved myself up, feeling mopey.

"Belly, it's time to get up." I said, shaking my daughter awake. She rolled over and looked at me and I had to look away as I saw Alex's eyes and messy hair. She always had messy hair when she woke up.

"Just a little longer." she begged.

"Ten minutes." I said quickly, walking out of the room.

In the shower, I just stood there, water running over me. I was thinking so deeply that I forgot to even wash myself.

"C'mon, Punkin." I said, turning on the light. Bella wasn't there, though.

"Bella?" I called. "Isabella?"

"Daddy?" Bella called from the kitchen.

"What are you DOING?" I asked in relief, coming in the kitchen. She was in her PJ's, pouring cereal into two bowls.

"I'm making you breakfast." she said cutely. "Cause it's your birthday."

"Thank you." I smiled, kissing her cheeks in that way that makes the kid feel like you're eating their face. "How'd you know?"

"I-unno." Bella shrugged, saying I don't know as one word. I seriously didn't know how she knew- it was weird.

"You're so sweet. Do you need some help?" I asked as Bella struggled with the milk. She nodded and I took the jug and poured the milk for them as she got the spoons.

"It's your favorite." Bella said, climbing in her seat.

"I know! You're so thoughtful, Punkin." I smiled. She knew that Frosted Flakes was my favorite and made some for me. I realized that to me, today was a sad day. But to Bella, it's the day that her Daddy HAS to be happy. Crap.

"How old are you?" she asked. "Eight?"

I laughed at her cuteness.

"I'm twenty years old." I said. Bella's eyes got wide as she awed at the number that she didn't know.

"How old is Uncle Carlos?" she asked.

"I think Uncle Carlos is twenty years old, too." I said.

"What about Kitty Kat?"

I thought about this, trying to think of what she told us her first day of work.

"She's 18. Two years younger than me." I answered.

"Are we gonna have a cake?" Bella asked, wide eyed.

"I dunno, Bella." I sighed. I wasn't so much into cake today.

I dressed Bella and brushed her hair and teeth and we went to the Knight's apartment.

"It's Daddy's birthday today." Bella bragged to Mrs. Knight. Kendall's eyes widened.

"Aww. It IS, is it?" he asked mockingly. "It's gonna be a fun day." Crap. I wasn't planning on telling the guys.

"So, what're we doing tonight for your birthmas?" Kendall asked on the way to the door.

"Nothing. I don't even want the others to know about it." I said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's not a happy day for me."

"Why not?"

"Because it's been a year, Kendall." I said. Realization crossed his face. "And I don't want people recognizing the day that my life went downward."

"I'll keep it on the D.L." he said.

* * *

"I realize this isn't such a festive time, but it's your birthday." Kat said quietly to me as we stretched.

"It is." I said.

"Well... I hope you have a nice day. Or at least try to. I know it's hard." she said.

"You know... I'm impressed. You knew it was my birthday AND you recognized the significance of today." I smiled. It was pretty touching, actually.

"Well, you're my pal. Of course I know." she said. "We should all get together an celebrate."

I scoffed. "No way."

"If we don't, Bella'll be all alone with you all mopey. You need to have fun. You can sulk tomorrow."

"I dunno, Kat."

"Okay. Well, no pressure. Really." she said sweetly. "Just trying to help."

"Thanks." I said. "Maybe we can have a cake or something. Bella suggested it. She doesn't realize..."

"How could she?" Kat asked. "Okay. Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate all the way." he said. Looks like he's been pulled into a party.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday, baby." Alex's voice ran through my dreams as I was body-slammed awake._

_"Few more minutes." I groaned._

_"NOOO! It's your birthday! You gotta get up!" she said, poking my cheek, lying on her stomach on top of me in her underwear and bra- never dressing completely from last night. She kept poking me and poking me until finally I rolled over, pinning her under me._

_"You're enjoying this too much." I said. "A birthday means I'm just that much closer to withering up and dying."_

_"Dying? What's that?" she joked. "C'mon, Jamie. We're immortal."_

_I'll never forget those words- we're immortal. Especially since she said that the morning of her death._

_I smiled and kissed her, inhaling the scent of her cheek under my nose._

_"Quit doing that!" she giggled. "It tickles."_

_I laughed and pressed my nose to her neck, inhaling deeply, making her squirm, then moving my nose._

_"We needta get Bell up." she said after I stopped._

_"Nah- she'll be fine." I said kissing her again._

_"Plus I'm gonna make you pancakes." she said._

_"Pancakes'll make me fat." I explained._

_"C'mon." she giggled, kissing along my jaw and to my lips, then quickly slipping out from under me. She grabbed an old foorball t-shirt and slipped it on, scampering from the room. I went after her._

_In Bella's room, I watched as Alex gracefully picked up our small daughter and hold her in her arms. I came up behind her, looking at the two year old in her arms. She looked at me and giggled, her blue grey eyes the same as her mother's._

_"She's so pretty." Alex said proudly, turning her head to look at me. I kissed her gently, then she turned back to the baby, leaning into me._

_Alex was making pancakes when Bella wobbled over to her. Alex squatted down with a piece of bacon, turning Bella around, giving her the food, and pointing to me, saying something._

* * *

I sat out the couch with the cake in my lap. I didn't want to eat it.

"I needa fork!" I called. I looked over and was stunned.

I saw Kat, squatted down behind Bella, giving her a fork and pointing at me. Just like that memory of Alex. I got up abruptly, putting the plate on the coffee table and turning to the door.

"I need air." I said, going out the door. I was halfway down the hallway when the door opened again and there were running footsteps.

"James?" came Kat's voice. I turned. "What's wrong?"

"It's a hard day." I said quickly. Kat looked up at me. Her eyes were more grey than blue.

"I know it is." she said, hugging me. I hugged her back for a second, then pulled away, turning.

"James?" she asked, a little hurt. "Did I... Do something? Cause I'm good at that."

"I'm not ready to move on." I said in a panic.

"Nobody's asking you to." she said gently.

"I know they aren't. But- but-" I said, turning to her, heart thumping. "But my heart's leaving without me."

"What'ya mean?"

"I MEAN I don't WANT to get over Alex. But... I'm afraid that my heart is moving on already. To somebody else." God, what was I SAYING? I had no idea I felt this way.

Kat's eyes widened as she backed away.

"Oh my God. I'm- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" she stammered. "I can leave. And I can just... Stop coming around."

"No. No way." I said. "Look, Kat. I really didn't know I felt like that. But I do, I MUST. Maybe I'm just finally getting over her... And you're the only woman I'm close to. And you're so good with Bella and you're so good at what you do and- and- ya."

"I know this is hard for you to admit. And I know you're freaking out right now. So why don't we just go back to the apartment, have some cake, and talk about this another time?" she asked.

I nodded and she lead me to the apartment.

So... Did I just tell Kat that I had a crush on her? Oh god... What the hell? I can't be making this breakthrough on Alex's anniversary. This is wrong...

**BAM! Yup, you just read that. It's happening. It's totally happening.**

**Happy Valentine's Day! :) I know this is a sad/amazing Valentine's chapter, but I'm sorry!**

**Review :D**


	16. Chapter 16

_"Jamie?" Alex asked through the dark, turning on her back in the bed._

_"Eh?" I grumbled, putting my head to hers._

_"If you die, I don't think I'll ever move on." she said quietly._

_"Why're you talking about death?" I asked, tracing my fingers lightly along her bloated stomach. She was 7 months pregnant._

_"I dunno. I was just thinking about it." she said._

_"Well... If I did die, I think I'd want you to move on. Go to someone to help you with Bella." I said sleepily._

_"Good point. If I die, I want you to move on, too. Just don't let Bell call her Mommy, okay?" she asked._

_"Of course not." I said. "But I'm not gonna die and neither are you. So go to sleep, okay?" I said, kissing her temple and draping an arm over her stomach. She nestled in and soon fell asleep._

* * *

I remembered that night so clearly. Alex's warmth at my side, the firmness of her belly under my arm, the softness of her voice. I missed her, but man did I miss hugging someone, holding someone's hand, having someone there to put Bella to bed when I fell asleep on the couch.

"One and two and three and-" Kat counted, watching as we did the dance moves to Oh Yeah.

"Los, you gotta swivel the hips more." she said, touching his hips. "You gotta nice set of em- work it."

"I think I need a demonstration." Carlos said. Kat rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, returning to the front of the dance room.

"Let's try to put it with music. We'll go nice and slow." Kat said, clapping her hands to a beat. "5, 6, 7, 8."

"So tell me who am I supposed to be?" I sang as we began singing. "What I gotta do to getcha close to me?"

As rehearsal ended, Kat turned off the stereo.

"You guys did super well today. I'm pretty impressed." she said as we walked out.

"Hey, you guys wanna hang out tonight?" Carlos asked us.

"Sure- where?" I asked.

"I dunno. Let's go to Mali and see what we can dig up." Carlos shrugged.

"What time should I come over?" Kat asked.

"As soon as you're ready to. We'll wait for you." Logan said.

* * *

"OOOH, can we go to Bass Pro Shop?" Kat asked as we drove past the huge shop after dinner.

"What? Why?" Logan asked.

"Cause I love that place! It's so fun. PLEASE? Bella'll love it." she pleaded. Logan turned the car into the parking lot.

"What is this place?" Bella asked, holding Carlos and Kendall's hands.

"I'm not sure." Carlos said, puzzled. "Never been inside."

I held the huge door with the antler handle open for everyone. Inside was crazy.

The ceiling was high and there were taxidermies of animals everywhere- turkeys, wolves, deer, etc. There were two levels, a pond, a bridge, two elevators, and a huge aquarium filled with huge cat fish.

"My God, how'd you ever think 'Hey, I think I'll go inside that place.'?" Logan asked Kat sarcastically.

"I'm from Indiana- I've been in PLENTY of these places. It reminds me of home." she said.

"Ya- me, too. I'm from Minnesota." Kendall said, taking Bella over to look at a stuffed beaver.

"Ya- there aren't so many of these in San Diego." Carlos said.

"There are in Texas. But I never though to go in." Logan said.

"YOU'RE from TEXAS?" Kat laughed. Logan stuck out his tongue at her.

We sat at the ledge in front of the aquarium, looking in at the huge, creepy cat fish.

"Look, daddy!" Bella said excitedly, pointing to a fish swimming before her.

"That thing could eat you whole, Belly!" I laughed, tickling her.

Kat looked mesmerized at the fish.

"You look quite enchanted." I said, nudging her.

"They remind me of home."

"Are you homesick?" I asked.

"I little." she nodded, then her eyes flashed to me and she smiled.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Nah. I mean.. My mom's the only one that's at home, and she's a handful." I laughed.

"I wanna meet your mom." she said thoughtfully.

"No, you don't." Carlos said.

"She's the DEVIL." Logan hissed, making horns on his head with his fingers. "Like a mean, adult, WOMAN James."

"You're gonna let them talk about your mom that way?" she asked me.

"Ya. It's all true." I shrugged and laughed. Bella sat in my lap, looking up at the fish.

"Do you like the fishies?" I asked my daughter, wrapping my arms around her stomach. She nodded, nestling into my chest.

"You're lookin' sexy in that hat, Kendall." Logan called as Kendall plopped a fishing hat on his head. Logan put on one his and they took a picture together. Logan was in one of his rare hyper moods.

Carlos was running around somewhere with Bella as Kat and I looked at fishing lures.

"This one looks yummy." I laughed holding up a clear bag of gooey, gross brown worm looking things.

"You laugh, but those work." Kat laughed.

"Have you used them before?" I asked , returning the package to the rack.

"Ya- I used to fish some with my dad and uncle." she said.

"Indiana sounds fun." I observed as we moved along to another section.

"I think Bella would like it. There are plenty of animals there- she seems to be interested in animals." Kat said.

"Well, she hasn't been exposed to this type of animal very much. We're from New York." I explained.

"Hm." she said thoughtfully. "City boy, eh?"

"Guess so." I smiled. Suddenly, we heard a scream.

"That's the banshee screech of a rare Isabella Diamond." I said in an Australian accent. "Very rare of a noise."

After a second, we saw Bella in Carlos's arms, who was hurrying our way. Bella was crying.

"Awe, Belly, wassa matter?" I asked, taking her in my arms.

"I fell." she whaled.

"Where's it hurt, baby?" I asked.

Kendall and Logan came up.

"Dang Los- you gotta make EVERY girl you pass cry?" Kendall joked. Kat scowled at him, then turned back to us.

Bella pointed to her elbow, tears falling down her cheeks.

I pulled down her sleeve to see a scrape on her elbow.

"I'll kiss it, making it feel better, okay?" I said, kissing it lightly. She sniffled as I pulled the sleeve back down, then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I didn't do it, I swear! She was just running and she fell and-" Carlos said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. She's just more tired than hurt." I said. "It's a little scrape is all."

"Oh, are you tired, honey?" Kat asked, brushing Bella's cheek as my daughter laid her head on my shoulder. Bella nodded and sniffled. I reached up to wipe her nose with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Okay. We're gonna leave so that you can get to bed." Kat said soothingly.

"What? We're having an awesome time!" Logan whined.

"There's an exhausted 3 year old here, get over it!" Kat scowled.

Kat came into my apartment to say goodnight to Bella.

"Kat?" I asked as she reached the door. She turned.

"I was wondering- could we- maybe perhaps- just you 'n me-"

"James? Are you asking me out?" she asked, confused.

"I haven't asked anyone out for years and years... I'm sorry. That was dumb. You can go." I said, embarrassed.

"Well... If the offer's still up... I'd love to." she said. "Saturday- 6ish?"

"I'll pick you up." I said, fluttery inside.

"Okay." she smiled, then left.

**Sorry- this was a lame chapter. Next one'll be better!**

**Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"You're going out with Kat?" Logan said in awe on Friday. He was the only one that was over and I figured he was wise- he would know what to say.

"Ya." I said. "And I dunno how I feel about it."

"Well... I'm sure you're scared, right? Cause you haven't been with anyone since Bella's mom?"

"That's definitely a factor." I nodded.

"And you're excited, because you like Kat and she makes you happy."

"Right."

"But you're nervous, because you don't know if you want her to be more than a friend. AND because you have Bella to be thinking about and you don't know if it's the best thing to be dating while she's still so young."

"Way to make me feel better."

"I'm just saying!" Logan laughed. "But you're happy. Because you've missed being mushy gushy with a girl other than your daughter."

"Definitely."

Logan thought for a second, then nodded.

"Well, I think the best thing to do is look your best and show up. See where it goes. And if I know anything about Kat, I know that if you're still unsure by the end of the date, she'll already have her mind made up." Logan said.

"You're right." I nodded thankfully. I looked over at Bella, who was playing in her toy kitchen in the living room.

"OH- big news." he said to me.

"Camille's moving in with me." he said excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome!" I smiled.

"Ya. It's gonna be great." he said. "And.. Don't tell anyone, but I think I'm gonna propose soon."

"Congratulations!" I smiled.

"I'm pretty excited about it. I mean- she's perfect for me. Balances me out."

"Maybe someday our kids can play together." I laughed.

"They'll be cousins." Logan said.

* * *

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Bella asked as she sat on my bed and watched me shave.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Kat." I said.

"Can I go?" she asked excitedly.

"No, Punkin. It's just me and Kat." I said, rinsing my razor.

Bella nodded and picked up my phone, which was on my night stand. She knew my password, somehow, and started playing a game.

I dried my face and came out of the bathroom and to my closet. I wanted to look nice, but not TOO nice. Maybe clean jeans and a flannel shirt?

"Which one do you think I should wear, Belly?" I asked, holding up two flannels- a grey one and a purple one.

"That one!" she said, pointing to the purple one. Of course. At least it wasn't an obnoxious color- it was just royal purple with plaid.

I put the shirt on and pulled up some light jeans, evening out the outfit.

After putting on a touch of cologne, I turned to see Bella on my phone.

"Isabella!" I gasped, hurrying to her. Who did she call?!

"Ya- Daddy looks pretty." Bella giggled, and looked up at me. "Kitty Kat called me!"

I sighed in relief- at least she wasn't talking to the cops or something. I took the phone.

"Hey." I said.

"I just called to make sure we were still on for tonight. But Bella answered." she laughed.

"Ya- of course we are." I said. "And she was playing on my phone while I was getting ready."

"Okay."

"Okay. Well, I'm almost ready and I'm gonna drop Bella off down at Carlos's then I'll be on my way." I said. Carlos wasn't trusted with Bella alone- of course. How could a kid take care of a kid, right? But Kendall was going to Carlos's to supervise, so I felt a little better about it.

"See you then."

I opened the door to Carlos's apartment, Bella in my arm. He and Kendall were playing video games.

"Go stand in front of the TV." I whispered mischievously to Bella, letting her down.

"Hey, you little booger!" Kendall laughed as Bella tried to block their view. The video game was paused and they got up. Carlos did a little whistle at me.

"Lookin' sharp." he observed.

"no, no. Hang on." Kendall said, walking toward me. He started fixing my hair, making thinking faces, fixing it back. It was the first time I ever actually saw Kendall's gay-ness.

"I spent such a long time on that!" I joked.

"So, what're you guys gonna do?" Carlos asked.

"I actually have no idea." I said. "I'm just picking her up."

"You let HER plan the date?" Kendall asked.

"No. I dunno. I just haven't really thought about it." I said. "But I gotta get going."

* * *

"Awe, you look so cute." Kat smiled as she opened her apartment door. Her dogs tried to get out to sniff me, but she pushed them back to close the door behind her. She looked really good.

Her frilly tank top was soft orange, her jeans were dark blue, her shoes were pink with a bit of a heal. She actually had makeup on. She usually didn't wear much unless she went out, but she looked stunning. Her long blonde hair was down and curled.

"We complement each other." she said with a smile, gesturing to our shirts.

"So we do." I laughed as we started walking. "You look-"

"NOT like Kat?" she asked.

"Well, that. But you look fantastic. Really. Well, I mean, you do everyday- but-" I fumbled.

She just laughed and nudged me.

"I'm liking the shirt."

"Bella picked it."

"Bella's already a tiny fashionista." she smiled. "You look great."

I opened my car door for her like a gent and closed it behind her.

"So... What're we doing tonight?" she asked as I started the car.

"Actually, I was hoping you would have a plan." I said, embarrassed.

"Don't you know that the man is supposed to plan the first date?" she laughed.

"Fuck. I'm already screwing this up." I sighed.

"It's okay." she said reassuringly. "You haven't done this in a while. Let's do something fun."

"Okay. Are you good at skating?"

"I'm GREAT at skating."

"Wanna go?"

"Sounds good."

My mind kept drifting to Bella. Was she okay? Were they feeding her? They weren't watching profane shows, are they?

"I gotta warn you. I can't skate." I said as we laced up our rented skates.

"That's okay. I'll teach you." she said, expertly getting to her feet and helping me up.

I wobbled onto the slick skating rink. There were lots of people there under the disco ball, music blaring. Kat demonstrated how to skate, so I tried it, falling on my butt.

Kat laughed and helped me up, holding my hand for support as I got used to the wheels beneath my feet.

"You just suggested this so you could hold my hand." she said slyly.

"Caught me." I joked, even though I just thought skating would be fun.

"So... What do people these days talk about on dates?" I asked awkwardly.

"They talk about each other. Like... Tell me about your dad. I never hear anything about him." she said.

"Well, my parents got divorced when I was really young and he ran off and married a gold digger." James said. "He's in his forties, but he acts like a teenager. He's rich because... It's embarrassing. He's a model for Playgirl or something."

Kat laughed at this.

"Anyway, I haven't seen him for years, but he sends me gifts for my birthday and Christmas." I said.

"Does he look like you?" she asked.

"Mmm... I hear that I look more like my mom. But I got Dad's personality sorta." I said. "Well, I DID. In high school- before I had a CHILD."

"I'd like to see that side of you." she smiled. I realized it was really easy to talk to her.

"So... What about you? I don't know ANYTHING about your parents." I said.

"Not much to tell." she said. "They fell in love in high school and have been together since. Mom's a housewife, Dad's a farmer- kinda like Charlotte's Web."

"Siblings?"

"Older sister- who's married. To a woman- which I'm cool with. The girl she married is really nice. Then I have an older brother who's in college. Then a younger brother and sister who are twins- still in school." she explained.

"Wow. Big family." I said. "I wish I had siblings."

"They aren't so great." she laughed.

"But if you didn't have them, you wouldn't exist." I said. "If you think about it."

"True." she nodded. "Hey- you're getting the hang of it."

Just as she said that, a teen boy younger than us crashed into me, making me fall- bringing Kat down with me.

"What the hell? Look where you're going!" Kat yelled angrily over the music.

"I'm sorry!" he said before zooming away. Kat shook her head in a rage and got up, holding out her hands to help me up.

"Some people- I swear." she said, looking up at me, still holding my hands.

"Never seen you like that." I laughed.

"Well, when some jerk comes and knocks my date down, I get pretty ticked off." she said. I smiled at how heated she was getting and she couldn't help but smile back. Without warning, she threw her arms around my torso in a hug.

"You're so cool." I laughed as we made our way to the exit of the rink.

"I try to be as cool as possible." she giggled, leading me to the bench by hand.

She sat next to me and started unlacing her skates.

"We were in there for an hour and a half." she said in amazement.

"Didn't seem like it." I said.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun." she smiled, looking at me. Every muscle in my body told me to kiss her right then and there, but before I could she turned away.

We went to a pizza place for dinner and shared a supreme pizza.

"What is that- your fourth slice?" I laughed at her. "You eat a lot for such a little girl."

"What is that- your fifth?" she mocked. "Gonna havta get another pizza."

"That's different. I'm a big manly man- I need to eat!" I laughed.

"You seem distant." she said after a while.

"Just thinking about Bella at Carlos's." I said, waving. "The usual."

"She's fine. Carlos's gonna be a great dad someday." she said.

"I know. But he's a kid himself, so I got Kendall to help out." I said.

"She really likes them."

"She likes you, too. Almost as much as Carlos." I said. "But who doesn't?"

* * *

I drove Kat to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"I had SUCH an awesome time. We need to do it again." she said, looking up at me.

"Me, too." I said.

_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._

I started to lean down to kiss her and right when our lips were about to meet, she stepped back. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, embarrassed.

"No. It's not you. It's just... I'm so sorry." she said, panicked. "I don't want you to kiss me then regret it. I dunno if you're sure about... About THIS. And I don't want things to change between us."

"Right." I said.

She sighed, her eyes looking solemn for the first time, and she hugged me around the neck.

"Don't think that I don't like you. Cause I do. But you've been through a lot and- I want YOU to be sure that you're ready." she said.

"Don't worry about it, Kat. Really." I said, internally dying. She pulled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"By the way... You smell really good." she said with a smile as she turned to unlock her door.

"I'll see you later." she said as she stepped in and waved. Then she closed the door.

I sat in my car, thinking. Maybe it WAS too soon to kiss her. Sure- we'd known each other for a while now, but we just became romantically involved. Next time.

**AWE! Who DOESN'T want to kiss James Diamond? :'( I'm sorry.**

**So I just watched the BTR concert on youtube and realized that was like... the best night of my life. AND they're going on another tour this summer! :D Dunno if I'm gonna go, though. None of my friends are into them. **

**James is on the new episode of See Dad Run tonight! :'D He's so talented with his numerous acting careers.**

**Anyway- review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Kendall asked as I plopped down on Carlos's couch. Camille and Logan were there- Bella was asleep in Logan's arms.

"We went skating and got pizza. It was really fun, actually." I said.

"D'ja getta kiss?" Carlos asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I tried.." I said absently. "But she pulled away and said that she thought I wasn't sure about it and she didn't want me to do anything rash."

"You know what that means, right?" Camille said, sitting next to me and rubbing my shoulder.

"No- what?" I said.

"That she really likes you and she wants to make sure she gets another date." Camille said.

"Wait- but you kissed me on the first date..." Logan said, confused.

"That's beside the point." Camille said with a waved. Logan gave her a confused and panicked look as she turned to me.

"But wait a day and a half until you ask her out again." she said.

"I thought it was three days." Kendall said.

"WHO is the girl here?" Camille snapped.

* * *

I went to work Monday to find that Kat wasn't at the studio like she normally was. Usually she was there earlier than us.

"You don't think she was fired..." I said quietly to Logan.

"No way." Logan said confidently.

"Okay, dogs. Katherine is nowhere to be found, SO I guess you have to sing all day." Gustavo said, coming into the dance studio.

We all groaned.

"You don't think she ran away..." I said.

"No! She's just sick or something." Logan said reassuringly.

We sang for about an hour until the door opened and Kat burst in- hair in a ponytail, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"I am SO sorry." she panted when Gustavo turned off the sound- we couldn't hear a thing. We just watched as Gustavo, red faced, yelled and screamed at the helpless girl, Kelly trying to calm him down. Her eyes wondered to us, eyes full of innocent tears.

Finally he stopped yelling and Kat left and Gustavo sat down.

"I have to pee." I said into the mic and rushed out of the studio.

"KAT!" I yelled after Kat, who was walking down the hall. I jogged over to her and she looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, touching her arms.

"There was something up with my dog- Rosie- this morning. I had to take her to the vet. She woulda DIED if I didn't." she said, tears spilling. "I got here as soon as I could."

"He didn't fire you, did he?" I asked.

"No." she said, shaking her head. "But he told me to go home."

She reache dup to wipe tears from her face and I hugged her.

"I'm sorry about Rosie." I said. "I know she means a lot to you. Is she okay?"

"She's being held at the vet, but they said she'll make it." she said into my chest.

"Well that's good, right?" I said, then pulled away.

"How about we do something tonight to get your mind off of it?" I suggested. She sniffled and smiled.

"I dunno." she said.

"Okay- how about you just come over and we order some Chinese?" I said.

"Okay." she nodded. "You're so great."

"I try. I'll call you- but I gotta get back." I said. She nodded and we departed.

* * *

"Belly, PLEASE pick up your toys." I begged, trying to tidy up the apartment a little. I had already asked Bella several times to do it, and I was afraid I would have to use my "stern daddy" voice- which scared us both.

"I'm not done playing!" she whined.

"Kat's coming over- she doesn't want to be stepping on your toys." I said, a little aggravated.

"She'll wanna play!"

"Isabella- do as I say." I said flatly. She sighed and started to put her dolls in the toy box. She knew I meant business when I called her by her full name.

I watched her in satisfaction as there was a knock at the door.

"I wanna get it!" Bella said, jumping up. I sat on the couch, watching whatever TV show was on. Suddenly, there were hands on my head, scruffing my hair. I looked up to see Kat smiling down at me.

"Bella, finish cleaning up." I ordered as Kat sat down next to me.

"Hm- taking care of business, are we?" she said sarcastically. I noticed that she seemed back to her old self- I guessed her dog was okay. I didn't want to risk it by bringing it up.

"It's what I do." I shrugged, then looked at the clock.

"We should order soon- it's almost Bella's bedtime and she'll wanna eat." I said.

After we ate, I put Bella to bed and returned to the living room where I was shocked to see Kat looking through my photo album. I sat next to her and she looked at me with a start.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. You can look." I shrugged. Kat turned back to the pictures. She was on one of Alex and I in high school.

"She was beautiful." Kat said in awe.

"Ya."

"You two look so... Perfect together."

"We were."

"What was she like? If you don't mind me asking."

"She was silly and goofy and sweet and caring and smart. She was a band geek- I was a jock. And she was the perfect mother. Bella was her whole world." I said. "She was tiny- as you can see-" the picture she was looking at then was Alex and I at the beach- her head came up to my shoulders. "But she had a huge personality. She really balanced me out."

I realized that I could talk about Alex with ease now, where as it was hard to tell the guys about her.

"She sounds amazing."

"I'm hoping Bella'll have some of her personality."

Kat smiled and looked at me, not saying anything.

"Are you... Sure you're over her?" she finally asked.

"Well... Honestly? Before I told you how I felt about you, I wasn't. But now that I know... That I know there's still beauty out there... I'm content. I'm ready to move on." I said bashfully.

She smiled and turned back to the album.

"Your hair is hilarious, though. You should grow it out again- fans would LOVE it." she laughed, gesturing to a picture of me behind Alex, arms around her. We were laughing at something someone said- most likely Alex cracked a joke.

Kat finally got up, putting the album back.

"Thanks- for cheering me up." she said as I followed her to the door. "Rosie's gonna be fine- I take her home tomorrow after rehearsal. I enjoyed looking at your pictures, too."

"You know you can stop by any time." I said reassuringly. She hugged me around the neck for a second, then let go, reaching for the door.

"Kat?" I asked quickly. She stopped and turned. Before I could control what I was doing, I had come forward, cupping her small face in my hands and bringing her lips to mine. Electricity bolted through me to her, making her gently grip my shirt then release it, touching my sides.

I finally let go of her, surprised. I saw that she was surprised, too, but smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said grinned, then left.

I felt like I was in a movie- I closed the door behind her and pressed my back to it. Wow. That. Was. Crazy. My heart was still fluttering.

**Next chapter will be less awkward and more... Not... Awkward. :D**

**Ok. Review, please! **


	19. Chapter 19

**So I was reading through this story to make sure everything was good and I realized I switched between 1st and 3rd person A LOT. Like... even in the middle of sentences! It's only cause Dark Places is in 3rd person, so I get them confused. SORRY! :D**

"Happy Birthday dear Bella, Happy Birthday to you." we all sang around my kitchen table. Bella, eyes bright, blew out the wick to the pick "4" on the homemade chocolate cake. Everyone was there- Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Camille, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Kat.

"Happy birthday, baby." I said, kissing my daughters cheek from behind as Kat started to cut the cake.

"Those slices are too big." I ordered Kat.

"People LIKE big slices." she said stubbornly.

"Well there's not gonna be enough for everyone."

Kat turned to me, poking my chest.

"Lay off, _Mr. Diamond_." she said sternly, then turned back to the cake.

"I'm just saying." I said in surrender.

"I've got it." she said gently.

"I know you do." I sighed, going to the kitchen to get napkins.

"You two are bickering like an old married couple." Kendall said, following me.

"It's me. I'm being an ass today." I sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause it's my little girls _fourth _birthday. It's sad." I said.

"It's supposed to be a HAPPY day." he reminded me, following me out of the kitchen.

I distributed the plates to everyone as Kat loaded them with cake. Finally everything was done and I sat down. Kat passed me, looking for someplace to sit. I grabbed her wrist.

"Sit with me." I said, patting my knee.

"I don't think so." she said flatly. I got up, following her to the kitchen.

"Okay, so I was wrong about the cake, okay?" I sighed, leaning against the counter.

"It's not just the cake. You've been a dick to me all day." she said.

"It's my little Belly's fourth birthday. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just a little emotional about it all." I sighed. She twisted her lips as I grabbed her wrists and pulled her to me, holding her around the waist.

"And I know that's no excuse." I said.

"Okay." she said gently. "But try to have fun. Bella's out there expecting her father to be there to make everything perfect."

"Ya, ya." I sighed as she turned to leave. I pulled her back to me.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"How could I be mad at you?" she said with a little smile, then got on her toes peck me on the lips. With that, I let her go and watched her go out and join the party.

"Are you ready for presents?" I asked Bella, lifting her from her seat and setting her down on my lap. Then I turned to Carlos. "Get the presents, _please_?"

Carlos came back with numerous gifts.

"That one!" Bella squealed, pointing to the biggest one, wrapped in pink. I lifted it up.

"It's from Mama Knight." I said, ripping a corner for her, allowing her to do the rest.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the big American Girl doll in the box.

"It's so pretty!" she said in awe. At the top of the box it said "Isabella" and the girl had blue eyes and blonde hair. "It's just like me!"

"Oh wow- this is too much." I said, surprised. "Go hug Mama Knight."

Bella jumped up and Mrs. Knight squatted down to hug her. Then Bella returned to my lap.

"Can I play?" she asked.

"Not now- you've got more presents." I said sternly.

In the end, Logan and Camille got Bella a Barbie car with a matching barbie, Kendall got her play food and Play-Doh, Carlos got her a Barbie house to match her car, and I got her a Build-A-Bear (as if she needed more), which Kat helped me pick out.

"Go play, Punk." I laughed- Bella was antsy to play with her new toys. I watched as Carlos and Kendall helped open the boxes and even played Barbies with her- retaining their burning need to make a lesbian sex party.

"Thank you, Mama Knight. Seriously- that was way too much." I said to Mrs. Knight.

"It didn't cost so much." she said with a wave. "And besides- it's been YEARS since I've been able to buy toys- I'm excited."

Mama Knight and Kat helped me clean up cups and wrapping paper. There wasn't much to clean since it was a small apartment and a small group of guests. After we were done, I sat on the couch behind Bella, who was playing Barbies with Carlos and Kendall, and Kat sat next to me, her arm twisted with mine.

I watched as Logan and Camille interacted with Bella. Logan was great with her, but Camille was better with adults. I caught a glimpse of the big diamond on her ring finger- it was a really pretty engagement ring. Logan proposed a few weeks ago.

Kat laid her head on my shoulder in exhaustion. She pretty much set up this whole party.

"You did a great job." I said, kissing her temple. She turned to me, smiling.

"You think so?" she asked.

"It's perfect." I nodded. "Thank you so much."

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder again. We had been together for three months by this point and she was pretty comfortable with me.

Soon, Mrs. Knight and Katie left, leaving us to the normal gang.

"Will you stay the night?" I asked Kat quietly.

"I don't think so." she said, looking up at me. We had never slept together in any way, shape, or form. She told me that we couldn't have sex until we said that we loved each other and knew that we meant it. So far that hadn't happened, but I was okay with that. I felt like a virgin all over again- I hadn't had sex for years. And Kat WAS a virgin- she was only 18 after all.

"PLEASE? We can cuddle." I mocked.

"As enticing as that is, I have my own baby to look after." she said, referring to her dog. Rosie- the one who was sick the night of our first kiss- hadn't made it a week after coming home. Her death was followed by hours of heartbreaking crying on Kat's part, which left me with the comforting. I helped her bury the dog at the pet cemetery. She told me that in Indiana, dead pets were buried in the back yard, so it was hard for her to leave her dog in a cemetery.

"Fine. Bella and I will stay the night at your place." I said.

"Shut up and help me with the dishes." she laughed, getting up.

I hated doing dishes with Kat. Not only because it was a lot of work, but also because it reminded me of Alex. We used to do dishes together when I came over for dinner with her parents. And I HATED thinking about Alex when I was with Kat. It made me feel guilty.

"Cups go on top." Kat said, pushing past me to fix my horrible dishwasher loading skills. "How many times have I told you?"

"I'm sorry!" I pouted.

"It's okay. I still love you." she said, touching my nose, then turning back to the dishes.

"What?" I asked, ice going through my stomach. "What'd you say?"

"I said I still love you." she said, then dried her hands and turned to me. "As in... I love you."

"Oh." I said, panicking on the inside.

"Babe, it's FINE. I know it's hard for you to say and I know you probably don't feel the same." she shrugged, closing the dishwasher.

I wanted to say it, really, I did. But I hadn't said that to anyone but my mom and Bella for years. And if I told Kat I loved her... It all became real. I would officially be leaving Alex behind. Officially be moving on. I wasn't ready for that quite yet.

"You know I care a lot about you. Right?" I said nervously.

"Don't worry about it." she said, then hugged me. "Seriously."

**Okaay, not sure where to go from here. O.O Suggestions?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for your suggestions! Trust me, they were carefully considered and I might use some of them! :)**

"Bella, come say goodbye!" I called. We were at the Knight's apartment and I was about to take Kat to the airport to visit her family for Christmas. It was only two days after Bella's birthday.

Bella ran up to Kat and hugged her.

"Bye bye, Kitty Kat. I love you!" Bella said, kissing Kat on the cheek. Kat gave me a surprised look, but turned and kissed Bella back.

"Bye, bye! I'll see you in a week, okay?" she said. Bella nodded and ran away.

Kat breathed out heavily and smiled up at me.

"After you, m'lady." I said, opening the door.

"Bye, Kat!" Carlos called, then Logan and Kendall followed.

On the way to the elevator, I reach over and put an arm around her waist. She returned the favor.

* * *

"Calm down- I'll be back in a week!" she giggled as I kissed her lips, then her cheek over and over.

"A week's too far away." I said, hugging her.

"Maybe next year you'll come with me." she winked.

"Maybe. It'll be better than the Christmas I'm gonna have." I said, rolling my eyes.

"My flight's leaving." she said, trying to pull away. I pulled her back playfully, kissing her.

"I love you." I sang. She pulled her face away, astonished.

"I love you too." she said with a smile, then got on her toes to kiss me before rushing away.

I felt good with myself after saying that. I was quite confident in my feelings for Kat.

* * *

"Brush." I instructed, handing Bella her tiny toothbrush and shoving my own in my mouth. We were running late- we had a flight to catch in half an hour! After we finished, I put her hair into a little ponytail- I didn't have time to brush it- and rushed her into the living room.

"Go get shoes. Hurry." I instructed as I sat on the couch and shoved my feet into my shoes. After Velcroing her shoes, I picked up her and her Build-A-Bear that she got at the mall with Kat, rushed to the door, grabbing the huge suitcase with both our clothes, and went out the door.

We took a cab to the airport and were ten minutes early. I got Bella a little cup of oatmeal to eat as we waited- we skipped breakfast.

* * *

"Oh, heLLO, little angel!" my grandmother said. Surprisingly, she was talking to ME and not the tiny, adorable four year old in my arms. My grandma reached up to pinch my cheeks.

"Hey, Grandma." I laughed, reaching down to kiss the Alzheimer's infested old woman.

"How old are you now, honey? Twelve?" she asked.

"I'm twenty, Grandma." I said.

"OOOH." she said beneath her thick glasses. "Is this your little sister?"

"Don't you think you would know if your daughter had another child?" I asked.

"I never know anymore." she said slyly.

"No, this is Bella. She's my daughter. You know this." I said, a little concerned. Grandma came to visit Bella when she was born and she's seen her multiple times since then.

"Oh, yes. I knew that." Grandma said, remembering. We were at my Aunt Lucy's house- my mom's entire half of the family.

"James!" I heard a squeal and I turned to see my short cousin behind me, her arms spread. She was only a few months younger than me and we grew up together- we were pretty close for most of my life.

"Hey, Nat!" I smiled, putting Bella down gently to hug my cousin. She was really short and her brown hair was curly and barely touched her shoulders.

"You cut your hair." she marveled after she let go of me. "You look so grown up!"

"Had to go." I sighed. "You hava child that loves to pull on hair and it's kind of a necessity."

I realized I hadn't seen my cousin since before Bella was born.

"Oh, yeah! You hava kid now!" she squealed, then squatted down in front of Bella. Bella bashfully backed up, hugging my legs.

"Oh my. She's Alex's child, isn't she?" she marveled. She had hung out with Alex and I in high school a few times and liked Alex a lot.

"Belly, this is your Aunt Nat." I said, touching Bella's head. Bella waved shyly.

"James Dylan why did you not come to find me?" I heard an angry voice.

"I'm sorry Mom." I sighed, turning to hug and kiss my mother. By the time I turned back around, Bella and Nat were gone somewhere, playing I guessed. They were a lot alike. I couldn't help but think how perfect she and Carlos would be together.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Isabella!" Mom said cheerfully, touching Bella's hair as she passed her Christmas morning. "I have a gift for you."

Bella got a fancy new dress- which I found perfect for her to wear to Logan's wedding... Unless she was made flower girl like they talked about.

"I didn't forget about you, Dylan." Mom winked, handing me a thick envelope. I opened it suspiciously.

Inside was a brochure of a beautiful place with a beach. And plane tickets- to that place. Two of them.

"I saw in a magazine that you had a little girlfriend." Mom said. "And although I'm angry that you didn't mention it, I know you don't have much time to spend with her. So I want you to go- next week. Four days."

"Oh, Mom. Thank you so much." I said, getting up to hug her tight.

"Just have fun." she said, straightening up her pj's after I let her go. "But I'm NOT encouraging another Isabella." she added sternly.

I laughed and shook my head.

* * *

"Guess what I got." I said finally on the phone with Kat. She had just told me all about her family and her holiday.

"What?"

"Two tickets to Maui!" I said proudly.

"That's great! Bella's gonna love it at the beach."

"I'm not taking Bella!" I laughed. "I'm taking YOU."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "When?"

"We leave Monday get back Thursday." I said.

"I love you." she said, suddenly ginger.

"I love you, too. That's why I'm taking you. It's gonna be great."

"I'm really sorry- I gotta go. I'm supposed to be playing Pictionary."

"Okay. Have fun." I laughed and the line went dead.

I was really excited to go to Hawaii with Kat. Not only because of the clear water and beautiful beach, but I knew it was gonna be romantic and really fun.

**I really don't wanna have to change to rating to M... BUT I will. IF you guys want graphics on the trip. Still trying to decide- lemme know!**

**AND I really hate to be jumping ahead of time so much- I normally don't do that. Usually I try to make it smooth, but I didn't wanna bore you guys too much. Or maybe I just didn't wanna bore myself. I dunno. :D**

**Vote BTR for Kids Choice Awards! They're gonna need all the votes they can get- they're up against 1D. :'( No fair! I voted 3x. Woulda voted more if you didn't have to go through every single category every time you vote.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviews!**

**penaschmidtbitch: Dylan is James DIAMOND's middle name. AND thanks- I'll get on that website! :D**

"Make sure she takes her vitamins every day. Only one of them- she likes to try to have more, but don't let her have more. Keep it low on the candy make her eat her veggies, NO parties, have her in bed by eleven. Not that she'll stay awake that long. Don't-" I ordered, counting everything off on my fingers, Bella in my arm.

"Don't worry about her, James." Camille interrupted, patting my shoulder. "We've got it."

"If anything goes wrong- call me." I said sternly over her shoulder to Logan, then turned to Bella. "Give me kisses, Punkin."

Bella hugged me and gave me kissed and I set her down.

"I'll be back in a few days, okay? Uncle Logan has my number, call me anytime you want to, okay?" I said, squatting in front of her, straightening her clothes.

She nodded sadly.

"Okay. I love you." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Love you, too." she said as I stood up.

"Oh- you have to put the toothpaste on her toothbrush for her, but other than that, she can take care of it. And-" I said to Camille.

"She'll be fine!" Camille said, turning me around and shoving me toward the door. I smiled thankfully and opened the door.

"Oh, and-" I started to say.

"Go!" Logan laughed and I shook my head and left.

Logan and Camille were watching Bella while I was in Hawaii with Kat. They considered it "practice" but I told them to hand her off to Mrs. Knight if it becomes too much. I wouldn't ever trust them with her if I didn't think they'd be good babysitters. I wanted to take Bella with me, but I thought she might still be too young.

I tossed my suitcase into the back of Carlos's car and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Still don't see why she couldn't stay with me." Carlos grumbled.

"Don't take it personally, bud. It's just that... You're basically a kid!"

"Am not! I'm older than you!" Carlos said in defense, backing the car from the parking space.

"You're a big six year old- admit it." I laughed. "And besides- Logan and Camille need practice- they could have a kid anytime!"

"She likes me WAY better than scary old Camille and stuck-up Logan."

"That's why you can go down there and entertain her." I said.

"Have I not proven myself to you?" Carlos asked. "I mean... I'm awesome with Bella!"

"I know you are! You're like... Basically her father!"

"So what's the problem?"

"Maybe next time."

Carlos rolled his eyes and snapped out of his bad mood.

"Soooo, gonna go in for the kill?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "With Kat?"

"Oh, shut up."

"C'mon! Gonna deflower her?"

"Don't wanna talk about it!"

"PLEEEEASE? I'm like... Your best friend!"

"We're gonna go have a nice time at the beach- whatever happens happens." I shrugged.

"Wear protection. I love Bella, but we don't need another one of her." Carlos said seriously.

"Oh, God."

"Seriously! James, don't be silly- wrap your willy."

"Did you just make that up?" I asked.

"No way. I'm not that fast." Carlos laughed, turning in to Kat's apartment building parking lot. "My brother had a bumper sticker that said that."

"Interesting." I laughed as we parked. I went up and got Kat and brought her back to the car.

"Hey, Car!" Kat said cheerfully, hopping into the back seat as I put her suitcase into the trunk.

"Hey." Carlos said in his friendly manner.

"So what did you do with George?" I asked from the front seat as we backed out of the spot.

"He's at my neighbor's. You know him- Josh? The gay one across the hall? Anyway, he loves George and I figured why not?" she said. "What did you decide on with Bella?"

"She's at Camille and Logan's." I explained.

"Why not Carlos's?"

"See?" Carlos said erratically.

"Eyes on the road." I scowled. "She's not going to Carlos's because Logan and Camille are gonna have a kid of their own soon and they need practice."

"Woah- is Camille pregnant?" Kat asked.

"Nah- but I wouldn't doubt it. They're pretty kinky."

"Horn dogs, if you will." Carlos intercepted.

We arrived at the airport after a few minutes.

"Thank you Carlos. Really- you're the best." Kat said, ruffling Carlos's short hair, making him turn his face up in pleasure like a dog. I half expected him to start kicking his leg. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Kat joked.

"I'll call you." I said before getting out of the car and getting our suitcases from the back.

As we checked our bags, there was a wave of flashing lights blinding me. Kat pulled me away from the desk to stand behind me a little.

I shielded my eyes from the lights, confused.

"James, where are you going?"

"Are you planning to have another child with THIS girlfriend?"

"Where is your daughter right now?"

All these questions puzzled me and I looked around. Paparazzi? I had never had paparazzi on my tail before.

"We're going to Maui." I said, blinking against the light. "And we're gonna miss our flight."

I pulled Kat along with my through the sea.

"What would you like to say to all the Rushers out there?" a small woman in a suit and a microphone asked me.

Rusher? That's a cute name. Is that a fan of Big Time Rush? I guessed so.

"I'd just like to say that we're having a blast working on music and we appreciate our fans. Although I didn't know I had them." I said professionally. The woman turned to the camera.

"Handsome AND smart. James Diamond is just the whole package!" she said cheerfully.

"I had no idea I was FAMOUS." I said to Kat as we finally pulled away from the paparazzi.

"Be happy!" she said. "You're loved! You have fans."

"Guess so." I shrugged as we gave our tickets to the woman at the gate.

"I'm so excited." Kat said as we boarded the plane. "This is so exciting."

"I'm glad." I laughed as we sat down.

"Thank you so much for bringing me." she beamed, scooting close to me to hug my side.

"I wouldn't bring anyone else." I laughed. "You make everything fun."

"Awe." she smiled and I twisted my neck to kiss her, my arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm sorry about the paparazzi. I didn't know I was famous." I said.

"I know! But let's forget about that- we're going to Hawaii!" she smiled, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Think Bella's okay?" I asked.

"She's fine. Logan and Camille are gonna be great parents." she said.

"Yeah... But it was hard to leave her."

"We'll bring her next time." she suggested.

"Yeah- you're right."

Kat slept on my shoulder the entire flight until we landed. I looked out the window as we came up on our landing site.

"Babe-" I whispered, shaking her. She sleepily stirred and looked up at me.

"Look." I said, pointing out the window at the beautiful turquoise waters and white beaches.

"It's beautiful." she mused, leaning over me to look down at the beaches.

We landed and got off of the plane- the airport warm and clean smelling. Kat, fingers laced with mine, was looking at absolutely everything- she reminded me of a kid or a puppy or something.

"Welcome." said a Hawaiian girl at the entrance to our hotel as she slipped a pink lei over each of our heads.

"Thank you so much!" Kat squealed as I pushed her into the hotel.

"I've only been to Florida, you know. And it's nowhere as pretty as this." she said as we approached the front desk where there was another Hawaiian girl.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I laughed as I stood behind her in front of the desk, arms around her.

"Name?" the girl asked.

"Diamond."

"Brooke?"

Kat laughed out loud.

"Yeah." I said bashfully.

The girl gave us our key cards and information.

"Have a nice honeymoon." the girl smiled.

"Honey-"

"Your mom got us the HONEYMOON SUITE?" Kat mused, looking at the special pink card, eyes popping out of her head.

"That's weird." I said, a little uncomfortable. "Maybe we should change-"

"No way! James, do you KNOW how amazing honeymoon suites are? YOLO, right?" she winked, pulling me to the elevator, suitcase rolling behind her.

"You're acting like a kid." I laughed as she pressed the button to level 33.

"I AM a kid!" she said, eyes glowing. "C'mon! Cheer up! I'm having the time of my life!"

"We haven't even done anything yet!" I laughed.

"I've already seen enough to make me satisfied." she said, then gasped. "I didn't take pictures of ANYTHING!"

We finally arrived at our level and Kat pulled me to our room and swiped the card, pushing open the door.

**I only got 1 opinion and if I don't hear anything, it's going Rated M! Just putting it out there!**

**Review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh my God I'm so embarrassed! That last chapter was for Dark Places. You guys didn't see anything- nothing happened! Got it? Good. :D If you're just boarding this train, I deleted it, but I accidentally posted a chapter from my other story which is a Kames/Cargan and I'm sure everyone was confused. OK. We're cool. Let's resume.**

**BTW, I decided against changing the rating. I think this is the only chapter that I'm gonna put anything Rated M in. If you can't bare to read all about sex, this chapter is pretty irrelevant anyway. It won't be too bad.**

The room was huge. It was complete with a HUGE lavender bed, HUGE windows overlooking the beach, a HUGE Jacuzzi bathtub, a stand up shower, a kitchen, washer and drier, a flat screen TV in both the bedroom and living room, and, of course, LOTS of hearts everywhere.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Kat squealed, jumping down on the huge bed and breathing in the perfection.

"Like?" I laughed, jumping onto the bed beside her.

"This is- SO perfect." she said dreamily, rolling over to cross her forearms across my chest and kiss me.

"Only the best for the best." I said as she kissed me some more. As we began getting into it, I rolled her over, pinning her beneath me. As my hands began wondering up to the hem of her shirt, she gasped and pulled away before I could even begin undressing her.

"Let's go to the beach." she said excitedly. I groaned dramatically.

"Pleeeeease?" she begged, eyes wide.

"Okay- FINE." I said with a little smile, letting her up. Okay- so I'm a twenty year old male. I was looking forward to getting down and dirty with Kat... And I really hoped she didn't suggest we go to the beach because she knew that. I hoped she was ready.

She emerged from the bathroom with a white pullover beach dress on, flip flops, and a big bag of towels.

"I'm sorry." she said after I came out with my turquoise trunks and t-shirt on.

"For what?" I asked, concerned, coming over to her.

"I know that you wanted to- you know. But I really wanna go to the beach." she pouted.

"I wasn't REALLY into it- I mean, whatever." I said, embarrassed.

"I can hide it. But see... You're not so fortunate." she giggled. I blushed a little and she got on her toes to kiss my nose.

"Let's go." she said, taking my hand and leading me out the door.

* * *

Of course, I knew that Kat had a great body. She danced in shorts and a sports bra sometimes when we were working on a fast song- so I knew that she had cute dimples at the bottom of her back and that she actually had a hint of abs. But there was something about the fact that I was ALLOWED to look that made it all so much more intense. The color of her red and white striped bikini complimented her so well.

After an hour of playing around in the crystal clear water, we decided to just sit on the shore and catch shells that were pulled in from the current.

"Look!" Kat said, breathless, pointing at the sunset in the horizon. She had her pink hipster sunglasses set on top of her head as she stared at the pretty pinks and blues and yellows.

"Take a picture?" I suggested. She shook her head.

"The average person misses 60% of priceless moments because of cameras." she said. "Let's just enjoy it now."

* * *

After dinner, we came back to the room.

"I'm gonna clean up." she said, twisting her nose. "I feel gross."

After she disappeared, I plopped down on the couch. Guess nothing immensely romantic was gonna happen tonight if she was showering already. I went to turn on the TV when I heard Kat yell my name from the bathroom.

"What happened?" I asked, opening the door of the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

Kat opened the glass door of the shower and poked out her head.

"Will you help me?" she asked innocently.

"Help you what?" I asked, confused. "Is there a leak?"

"Help me get clean!" she said, reaching out for me. "And I'll help you. It's a mutualistic activity."

"Are you being serious?" I laughed. I had never actually showered with anyone before.

"C'mon!" she said. "This shower has like four shower heads!"

"Really? Four?" I asked, curious.

"Come in here and check it out." she winked, then closed the shower door.

Unsure, I stood there a second.

"Jaaaamie!" Kat sang. Jamie? Gosh- Alex called me Jamie. Was I ready for this? Oh, God. Am I ready?!

Suddenly, the door opened and Kat stepped out, soaking wet and buck naked. I jumped, feeling awkward.

"Is it Alex?" she asked flatly.

"What?" I stammered. It was freaky how she could read my mind sometimes.

"It's okay." she said quietly and got back into the shower.

What the HELL is wrong with me? I'm twenty years old. I haven't had sex in more than a year. And there's a soaking wet naked girl in that shower who wants me to join her. Before I could think, I had my clothes off and was opening the door.

Kat's eyes widened and she giggled.

"Shut UP!" I scowled, trying to cover myself up.

"No- it's not that." she laughed, taking my hands and pulling me to her. "You're just so cute." She put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"This IS a pretty sweet shower." I said, making her laugh again and kiss me. Her body was warm under my touch and she had more curves than Alex did- well, except when Alex was pregnant of course.

She reached over and retrieved my Old Spice body wash, squirting some on her hand.

"You're gonna smell like a man." I laughed.

"That's okay. This stuff is amazing- unless it bothers you." she said, rubbing her hands together and running them over my chest.

"Nah."

"You got burnt." she said, concerned, looking up at me as she ran her hands over my chest and shoulders gingerly.

"That's okay." I said, putting suds on her stomach.

"When was the last time you had sex?" she asked.

I thought for a second.

"A year and a few months." I finally said, hands wondering up her body.

"Can I... Change that?" she asked timidly. I laughed and kissed her jaw and neck.

"Please." I said, reaching over to turn off the water.

"Ohmygod it's so cold!" she squealed. I laughed and opened the shower door and stepped out, taking a towel. I wrapped her in the fluffy white towel as she put her wet locks in a messy bun.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder and neck. She giggled and took my hand, leading me out of the bathroom.

"You'll have to show me how this goes." she said innocently, sitting on the bed in her white towel.

"I'm not so sure I know anymore." I said, kissing her and pinning her beneath me. I took off her wet towel to kiss her chest and neck.

I remembered what Carlos said before we left. _Don't be silly, wrap your willy._ I put on the condom and returned to her- she was under the blankets, shivering. I laughed and slipped under the covers with her, pinning her beneath me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we kissed, her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she asked.

"This." I said as I slipped myself into her. Her neck arched as she let out a scream of pain and pleasure.

I slowly pulled out a little then back in, gaining momentum as she kissed my collarbone.

"I love you." she whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too." I said as I jammed myself into her a little harder.

After several minutes, she rolled me over and was riding me. Suddenly my phone rang. I reached for it. Logan.

"Don't answer it!" she pleaded.

"It's Logan. What if something's wrong with Bella?" I asked, then pressed answer. Kat, deciding to be mean, went back to work.

"Hey!" Logan said.

"Hey."

"How's it goin'?"

"This is a bad time, Logan." I said, trying to retain a moan. "Can I call you later?" I grunted.

"Bella wants to talk to you."

"Oh GOD no!" I said in a strained voice, watching Kat run her hands over my chest as she worked.

"Why not?- Wait... Are you- OH GOD! Okay. I'll have her call you later."

"That'd be fantASTIC." I said, the rest of my 'fantastic' was kind of a grunt. "Bye!" Then I hung up.

"Everything okay?" she asked, kissing my chest.

"It's great." I said, rolling and pinning her beneath me. I jammed myself hard into her, making her groan.

"You like that?" I breathed into her shoulder. My Old Spice body wash on her skin invading my nose.

"I love it." she groaned.

"Good." I said as I felt myself nearing the climax. I felt her pulse leaping in her neck beneath my lips, her breath quickening.

Only a few more minutes passed until she let out a mighty groan and I was forced out- warm liquid spraying over me.

"You squirt?" I asked, shoving myself back in.

"Apparently." she said. "Your turn."

Three great thrusts with three sexy moans from Kat sent me over the edge and I finally finished, plopping down on the bed beside her. We were both panting like dogs.

"That was fantastic." she said, head on my chest, arm around my waist. "You're definitely the best I've ever had."

I laughed and out my arm around her, kissing her hair.

**I tried to make it sort of mild, just so I wouldn't feel so bad for not changing the official rating. I think it turned out A-Okay.**

**Review? :)**


	23. Chapter 23

We spent the rest of our vacation at the beach, on tours, and at crazy cool places. She was having the time of her life, which made me have fun, too.

* * *

"DADDY!" I heard a familiar scream, but there was a wall of paparazzi around me.

"Bella?" I called. "ISABELLA?"

"DADDY!"

I pushed through the cameras to see Bella, wide eyes, lost and confused.

"Daddy!" she squealed and jumped into my arms. The paparazzi got a few heartwarming pictures of our reunion before I told them to go away, because Bella was terrified.

"I missed you so much, Belly!" I said, hugging her tight.

Kat came up behind me, touching my back.

"I'm sorry." I said, nudging her. I left her in the middle of the paparazzi.

"It's fine." she smiled.

* * *

_**A year later**_

* * *

"Don't be scared." Kat giggled, squeezing my hand, as we walked up to the big house in the woods. I was pretty scared- I hear country dads are protective of their daughters.

"I'm not scared of anything." I joked courageously as we climbed the stairs.

"It'll be fine." she said, opening the door and pulling me in.

Her entire family, I kid you not, was inside that house.

"Katie!" someone said excitedly and Kate was hugged by a pretty girl who looked a lot like Kat.

"Caroline, this is James." Kat said, pulling away and pulling me closer.

"James, this is my sister- Caroline." she said. Caroline as in... Kat's lesbian sister? She didn't seem gay. I smiled and shook the girl's hand.

"Dad's gonna like him." Caroline said confidently. "Firm handshake and stuff."

Suddenly, I was pulled along through the house, Kat hugging everyone and introducing me to them.

"Daddy!" she yelled and pulled me violently to the kitchen and stopping in front of a tall man with black and silver hair, camo clothes, and a short mustache and beard.

"Daddy, this is James." she said after hugging him. The man looked me up and down, shaking my hand. "James, this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I said confidently.

"Mhm." the man said, squinting.

"Where's mom?" Kat asked.

"I dunno." the man said in a deep voice. "Around."

Kat pulled me around the house, finally stopping at a plump blonde woman with glasses.

"Mom!" she said, hugging her. "This is James."

The woman looked up at me, smiled, and hugged me.

"Oh, Kitty Kat, he's a looker." she said, nudging Kat. Kat giggled.

"I know." she said, hugging my waist.

* * *

Kat and I were sitting on the couch of the house, talking to some aunt or something, when her dad showed up.

"You smoke, boy?" he asked me.

"No, sir."

"Good. Why don'tcha join me outside?" he asked. I got chills as the man began walking away.

"Relax. Just go and answer his dumb questions." Kat said, kissing me on the cheek as I followed the man out the door.

He led me into a garage full of men smoking and drinking.

"What d'ya do, son?" a man who I recognized as "Uncle Ray" asked me.

"I'm a singer, sir." I said.

"Where ya from?" someone else asked.

"New Jersey."

All the men laughed hearty smoker's laughs.

"My daughter says you gotta kid already."

"Yes, sir. She'll be five in December."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Kat didn't wanna overwhelm her family."

"You gonna have a kid with HER?"

"Maybe someday, sir." I said awkwardly.

"Gonna marry her?"

"Someday, maybe."

"Why ain'tcha sure?"

"Sometimes things happen and you can't predict the future."

"You satisfying her in the bedroom?"

I choked on air at this question. Sure- the other ones were bad, but this one was crazy.

"It's a simple question, son."

"You're her FATHER, though."

"So? I wanna know if my baby's gettin' it the right way."

"Um- I dunno. You'll have to ask her about that." I said uncomfortably.

"How old are ya?"

"Twenty one."

"So you can drink?"

"I guess."

Suddenly there was a beer in my hand. Peer pressure overcame me and I opened the can, taking a little sip. I hated beer- it was gross.

The door opened just then and Kat and her older sister walked in.

"Daddy! How could you?" Kat groaned, walking up to me and taking the beer from my hand. "He doesn't like beer."

"So he prefers one a them apple martinis?" her uncle laughed.

"No. He's a good guy and doesn't prefer anything." she scowled, setting the can on the floor and looping her arm with mine. "You didn't haveta give into peer pressure, you know. They have no choice but to like you."

I wanted to say something witty, but I was a little intimidated and didn't.

"C'mon- let's go." she said, making for the door. I quickly followed- her family scared me a little.

"I'm sorry." she sighed, taking my hand and leading me to the porch swing.

"It's cool." I shrugged as I sat. She sat with her knees to her chest.

"They like to think they're intimidating."

"They were to me."

"What'd they say?"

"Just asked me a lot of crazy questions. Like if we were gonna have kids or get married or if I was... SATISFYING you?"

"Oh, god." she sighed, head on my shoulder.

"You're lucky I love you so much." I said dramatically.

* * *

I was lying there in the guest bedroom when the door creaked open and dim light poured in. Kat slipped in, closed the door, and scampered through the darkness to slip in the covers with me.

"I missed you." she whispered as I accepted her into my arms.

"Missed you more." I said. Honestly- I'd never really been in a cabin in the woods and the sounds of the creatures outside was freaking me out.

"I know you're a little overwhelmed, but it'll get better tomorrow." she said. We were leaving the day after tomorrow.

I remembered the time she met my parents. It wasn't a big event, really. We just went down to Jersey, stayed with my mom, who didn't think Kat was good enough for me.

"I'm not so sure Indiana is my ideal setting." I said. She giggled.

"I know it isn't. You're so outta your element." she said.

After an hour of talking, Kat kissed me goodnight and sneaked back to her room to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day was spent fishing on the dock, which turns out, I'm a master at. Then we went and had lunch and Kat helped her mom with dishes and I was forced to sit at the table with her dad. One thing lead to the next and suddenly I was trapped into a hunting trip with her dad and brother.

"I don't have a license." I reasoned.

"S'okay. And nobody gonna tattle." her dad said.

"I have no idea how to shoot a gun."

"It ain't that hard."

"What's going on?" Kat asked, coming up behind me, hands on my shoulders. Thank God- Kat would get me out of this.

"We're goin' huntin'." her dad said. She giggled and looked at me- I tried to give her pleading eyes.

"Have fun." she giggled, poking my nose. "Don't die."

* * *

"This is humiliating." I grumbled as I slipped on the orange vest over my all-camo attire.

"I think it's kinda sexy." Kat giggled, taking hold of my vest and pulling me to her. "Don't make Dad hate you, okay?"

"You mean he doesn't already?"

"No. He's just trying to figure you out." she said.

"Kat- I have no idea what I'm doing." I whispered.

"It's fine! Brant'll help you out." she said, and got on her toes to kiss me.

"EW!" came a voice and I quickly turned to see Brantley, her brother, in the door way, in similar clothes as mine.

"Go away!" Kat fumed and the boy rolled his eyes and left.

"Try to have fun? Show Daddy how great you really are." she said to me.

* * *

"The trick is to be extra quiet." Brantley whispered to me as we sat in their tree stand.

We were there for- guess what- THREE HOURS. I'd never been so bored in my life. Suddenly, Kat's dad moved and there was a loud bang right in my ear. I jumped out of my skin, lost my balance, and- you guessed it- fell the whole ten feet to the ground from the stand. I hit the hard soil with an UMPH! and just laid there, in severe pain. Brantley and his dad looked down at me, laughing their smug little asses off.

"Didn't get it." Kat's dad yelled as they climbed down. I had the breath knocked out of me and I was pretty sure my spine was broken in several places as I struggled to my feet.

"Y'okay, son?"

"I guess so."

"I'll letcha off the hook- dinner's gotta be done soon." her dad said, patting my back, making me wince.

"So, how'd it go?" Kat asked at dinner.

"He fell outta the stand." Brantley giggled and her dad joined in.

"I bet you didn't even help him up!" Kat raged.

"Eh- he's tough." her dad waved. Kat sighed and turned to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Probably." I said.

"Well, did you guys get anything?" her mom asked.

"Nah- Dad shot at something, but then, ya know. Katie's boy toy fell outta the stand." Brantley snorted. Kat threw a baby carrot at her brother.

* * *

I was all too willing to get outta there and onto a plane.

"You take care a my Katherine. Don't let city life ruin her, okay?" her dad said to me sternly, shaking my hand.

"I'll try."

"It was so great meeting you." her mom said, hugging me. "Take care of Katie, will ya?" She added, looking up at me, awkwardly touching my stomach.

"Mom!" Kat scowled, swatting her mom's hand away.

"You should get muscles like those, Archy." she said to Kat's dad.

Kat hugged her parents and siblings goodbye and we left.

"I think they liked you." Kat said on the plane, eyes glowing.

"I dunno."

"Look- I never brought many boys home, but trust me. If Dad doesn't like you, you know it. And Mom just ADORED your nice abs." she giggled. "I'm sorry about that. She's not very reserved."

"You think they liked me? Really?"

"Definitely."

**I just thought that James in all camo was just hilarious. And I couldn't help but add a little tree hat in my vision. ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

"Lookin' snazzy." Carlos beamed, straightening Logan's bowtie.

"You just made it a hundred times worse!" Logan laughed, playfully shoving Carlos away to fix it. He looked at me through the mirror.

"Gonna do it tonight?" he asked me.

"Not here. I wouldn't wanna steal your thunder. I will at the hotel." I nodded, fixing my hair.

"Well don't call ME up. I'll be busy." Logan said smugly.

* * *

I walked Kat down the isle, Carlos walked Jo, Kendall walked Camille's sister. Finally Logan took his position at the altar and nervously awaited the arrival of his bride. Kat looked stunning in her lavender bride's maid dress, makeup done, hair curled.

Before then, Bella came through the huge church doors in her little lavender dress, sprinkling flower pedals on the ground. She looked adorable- her golden curls loose, a ring of flowers on top. When she reached the end of the isle, the music began, Mom took Bella to sit in the front row, and Camille showed up.

So Camille's always been a looker, right? Well she especially took everyone's breath away in her long strapless white dress with her dark hair all done up.

As they did the usual wedding stuff- which took FOREVER- Kat made faces at me.

"STOP IT!" I mouthed sternly. She gave me an irresistible pouty face.

"But I wuv you!" she mouthed. I smiled and shook my head.

"I love you more." I mouthed, then cocked my head to the bride and groom beside me. She stuck out her tongue and turned her attention back to them.

* * *

"Daddy, did you see me?" Bella asked as I picked her up after the reception.

"You did so good, Belly!" I said, kissing her cheek, making her giggle and push my face away. She was five now- hard to believe, I know.

"Look at my girls in purple." I laughed, looping an arm around Kat's waist, who wasn't paying attention to me but talking to someone. She looked up and me and nudged me.

"You're wearing purple, too, Daddy." Bella said, stroking my tie.

"That's right." I said. She was slowly learning numbers and colors.

I let Bella down to run off at the party- everyone there knew her and if they didn't, who's gonna kidnap a five year old at a wedding?

"Wanna dance?" I asked, hugging Kat from behind.

"I can't dance." she said ironically. I giggled and kissed her shoulder and she pulled me to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, mine around her waist as we danced. She giggled as she saw Kendall dancing with Bella- bent down because of the height difference.

"What would you choose as your wedding colors?" I asked. She gave me a puzzled look as she thought.

"I have no idea. You know I like yellow, but it'd blend in with the white."

"It could work."

"But I dunno- I also like reds and pinks." she said. "Why?"

"I dunno." I said, pulling her closer.

* * *

"Have fun- not too much fun. Got it?" Kendall said sternly before Logan and Camille boarded the limo. They were going to London for their honeymoon.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said, rolling his eyes as he helped Camille into the car and waving as he hopped in himself.

"Hard to believe I'm old enough to have married friends." Kat said, leaning her head back into my chest.

"Your boyfriend has a five year old daughter. That's not weird?" I laughed.

"Eh- it's definitely up there." she said thoughtfully. "But I'd love to get outta this dress."

"Kay- let's go, then." I said. "Gotta find Bella first."

After finding Bella, who was safe with Carlos, we took a cab to our hotel. We were in San Diego- not too far from home, but far enough.

"I don't wanna change!" Bella wined as I tried to unzip her dress.

"Belly, we gotta get this hairspray outta your hair before bed." I sighed.

"I'm a princess!"

"You're always a princess." I reminded her, tickling her stomach.

Kat came out of the bathroom in PJ pants and a t-shirt.

"As much as I hate to say it, you should go change." she said to me as I stood up. She grabbed the neck of my black jacket and kissed me.

"Daddy!" Bella said, interrupting us. "I wanna kiss!"

I laughed and scooped her up, kissing her multiple times, making her laugh.

Once I changed, Bella was running around the room naked except underwear.

"Took you long enough!" Kat scowled.

"Do you KNOW how many articles of clothing I was wearing?" I said in defense, hanging my suit bag in the closet next to the girls' dresses.

Kat bathed Bella, helping her wash her hair and such. I listened to them giggle in the bathroom as I watched TV.

Soon, Bella came running out of the bathroom wrapped in the towel.

"Go get in our suitcase and get your clothes." I ordered and she obeyed, not needing much help to dress in her PJ's. Kat came out and sat next to me on the bed, gratefully getting into my arms, legs across mine.

"This is pretty!" Bella said, turning and running to us, climbing on the bed, something in her hand.

"Whatcha got?" Kat said, reaching forward to accept what was in the child's hand. I curiously looked with her as she gasped. In the palm of her hand was the little silver ring with three white diamonds in the center.

"Isabella! Where did you get that from?" I scowled jumping up.

"In the suitcase." she said innocently.

"That's bad!" I said. "You don't take things that aren't yours!"

"I'm sorry!" Bella said, eyes wide.

"Now you've ruined it! Do you understand?" I said.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" she said tearfully. I realized I was yelling at her. I turned angrily, pasing through the room.

"I gotta go." I finally said and left the room, pasing up and down the hallway.

I was gone for half an hour, simmering down. When I returned, Bella was asleep in the bed, Kat stroking her hair. She looked up at me.

"That didn't go the way it was supposed to." I said as she got up. "It was SUPPOSED to be all romantic and stuff."

"It still can be." she said, taking my hand and closing the ring into it. "I'll act surprised."

I rolled my eyes with a little smile.

"Will you marry me?" I asked flatly, holding up the ring. She grinned and hugged me.

"Of course." she said as we swayed. "I'd like nothing more."

I slipped the pretty ring on her finger and kissed her. I'd have loved to do more than kiss her, but there was a five year old in the room.

"How did you PLAN to do it?" she asked as we sat in the bed, her head on my shoulder.

"I was gonna wait til Bella was asleep." I began. "Then we would talk about weddings some more. I'd ask you what type of ring you liked and you'd tell me. Then I'd take out the ring and say something like 'What about this one?' And you'd be all 'Woah!' and then we'd kiss and be engaged."

"What if I didn't like the ring?"

"Then I'd take you to the jewelry store and get you any ring in the whole store that you wanted." I said. "D'you not like it?"

"I love it." she said, admiring the simple band on her finger. "It's absolutely perfect."

"YOU'RE absolutely perfect."

"You of all people know that I'm nowhere near perfect." she said.

"You are to me."

"Shut up." she giggled.

"I love the way you walk somewhat like a man-"

"James!"

"I said I love it!" I giggled. "And I love your tiny hint of an accent- which comes WAY out when you get angry."

"Ya- right."

"I love the way you talk in your sleep and how you love to sing, although you know you're not so good at it."

"Gee- thanks, sweetpea."

"And I love how your kidneys are ticklish and how you hate to be serious- even when I've screwed everything up. And I love how you can't stand for people to touch your elbows and-"

"I get it. I'm imperfect." she sighed turning to look up at me.

"That's what makes you so great." I said, nuzzling her nose.

"Well you know, you're pretty screwed up, too." she said. "But I still love you anyway."

"I get that a lot."

"Like I love the way that there are bajillions of girls out there who probably know more about you than I do-"

"Why do you love that?"

"Cause Among all those girls, I'm the winner." she giggled. "And I love how you get so steamed up all the time- like about an hour ago. And I love the way you still do bunny ears to tie your shoes and how you don't really know how to type. And I love how close you are with your friends and how you're a city boy-"

"You're tired." I giggled.

"What? Nuh-uh."

"You're slurring your words and babbling on about absolutely nothing. Let's go to sleep."

"YOU'RE not absolutely nothing. You're absolutely everything." she said sweetly.

**AAAWE YIIIIISS!**

**So I have a lot of plans still- but I'm gonna try to keep it 30 chapters or less... I feel like 30 is a little excessive.**

**So ever since I posted that M chapter I haven't gotten any reviews- was I banned or something?! I dunno- it's a little weird. Are you guys out there?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Snape24 and anyone else who is wondering: **

**I realize it was unclear, but I meant to put somewhere in the story that Kendall dated Jo, but she kinda broke his heart and that's when he realized he was gay. Like, ya know, "I'll never find another girl like Jo!" although he hates her guts now. So sorry for being so vague- don't be scared to correct me- it makes me giggle cause I'm so dumb sometimes.**

"Oh my gosh- look how pretty this is!" Kat gasped, pointing to the screen of my laptop. She was laying on her stomach on our bed, scrolling through wedding stuff as I was sitting against the headboard watching TV with Bella on my lap. I sighed and leaned forward, looking at the screen.

There was a white, flowey dress on the computer as she glowed at me.

"It's a little revealing..." I said, looking at the model's extremely exposed cleavage.

"So you don't like it?" she asked sadly.

"Babe, you could wear a potato sack and I'd be happy." I smiled. "Get what you want."

"You're not helping." she sighed, turning back to the screen.

Kat had been driving me nuts for the past few months. Mrs. Knight, Jo, and Camille were all helping out- they had settled on rose red and white as the colors, picked out bridesmaids dresses, Bella's flower girl dress, a church (in Indiana, of course.), and even chairs!

"I'm sorry! I just don't see why you're going through all this trouble." I said as Bella climbed off of my lap to lay on her stomach with Kat. "I'd be perfectly fine to just go to a church dressed in normal clothes, no spectators, and get married."

"Your daddy, I swear." Kat sighed to Bella as she clicked away from the page.

"I think you should have a elephant there. And a monkey!" Bella said excitedly.

"Can't wait to see your wedding." Kat giggled.

Bella fell asleep despite herself while looking at stuff with Kat. I picked her up gently and tucked her in.

"Daddy?" she said sleepily as I turned out the light.

"What, Punkin?"

"Is Kitty Kat my mommy?"

I sighed and knelt before her bed.

"No, baby. She's not your mommy." I said softly.

"Can I still call her Mommy?"

"No." I said, remembering my promise to Alex. "Just keep calling her Kitty Kat, okay?"

"Okay."

I kissed Bella's forehead and closed the door.

I laid on my stomach next to Kat, who was still busy.

"I'm sorry that I'm driving you nuts." she said softly.

"I secretly love to see that adorable twinkle in your eye." I said, rubbing her lower back gingerly.

"Well, good. Cause could you not see yourself in THIS?" she giggled, pulling up a tab with a man in a zebra striped tuxedo.

I laughed and sat up.

"C'mon, babe. Put the computer up for the night, eh?" I suggested.

"Oh, but-"

"Please?" I pleaded. She sighed and closed the computer, setting it aside. Then she sat on my lap, arms around my neck.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked sadly.

"I'm EXCITED to be married to you. I'm not so excited to wait more than half a year to get it done." I grumbled.

"Poor baby." she pouted then smiled, kissed my nose. "You're not tired, are you?"

"Depends." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Are you too tired for a movie?" she laughed.

I sighed dramatically.

"I guess not." I said with a smile.

We sat in our bed, watching some weird chick flick that I don't even think Kat was into.

"Bella asked me if you were her mom." I said quietly, my cheek on her head. She was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry." she finally said.

"It's okay. I'm glad she looks at you sort of like that. I mean- I don't want you to replace Alex... But I'm glad she can look up to you. And talk to you once she gets older... And starts... Changing." I said awkwardly.

She giggled.

"Maybe Someday we can have our own..." she said, turning to look up at me. "Our own baby."

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Definitely." I said. She smiled and turned back to the movie.

I thought of what Kat would look like if she were pregnant. She's not as small as Alex was- maybe she wouldn't look so awkward. She's great with Bella- I knew she'd be a great mother.

* * *

"Oh, honey, that's ADORABLE!" Camille mused as she, Kat, and Jo sat on the couch all staring at my computer. Logan laughed and elbowed me.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of being engaged." he laughed. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I just wanna be married already! I'm only a third into it!" I grunted.

"It gets bett-" Logan trailed off, then started again. "Well, I mean, It's not so bad once-" he trailed off again. "Well, the honeymoon's really kickin'."

I shook my head and laughed as I watched Carlos play with Bella.

"So when're you and Camille gonna have your own little booger?" I asked.

"Gosh- I dunno. I mean, I love Bella, but I don't know if I can handle my own." he said doubtfully. "What about you? Are you gonna have another one with Kat?"

"We actually talked about that last night a little bit." I said. "I think after the wedding we're gonna try."

Suddenly, I heard Bella whimper (Super Dad super senses, I guess- nobody else heard it) and watched Carlos lean closer to her, brows upturned.

"Awe- lemme see, Iz." he said and she held up her finger, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Man- looks like we're gonna havta amputate." Carlos said with a smile, wiping away her tears before picking her up and setting her to face him on his lap.

"Check it out- Uncle Carlos has healing powers." Carlos said to her, then kissed her finger. "See? Doesn't it feel better?"

Bella sniffled and nodded.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked sympathetically.

Bella nodded and curled up in his lap.

"I wish Carlos had a girl. He'd be such a great dad." Logan said softly to me.

"I know- it's kinda sad." I sighed as I watched Carlos hold my daughter and look up at the TV.

"Hey, babe? Will you go to the car and get the magazines?" Camille called to Logan from across the room.

"Okay." Logan grumbled, getting up. I made a whipping motion with my hand, making the sound effect to go with it.

"Get used to it, buddy." Logan said smartly. "Cause I'm not gonna be the only one."

* * *

"Is it not bad luck for you to see me in my tux before the wedding?" I said smartly as Kat attempted to tie my tie. We were at the tuxedo place- me and the guys getting fitted. I loved Kat to death, but she was absolutely FREEKING over this wedding.

"I actually think that's just the bride." she smiled, fiddling with the black tie.

"Just let ME do this-" I demanded.

"I've got it!" Kat whined. I smiled and took her hands from the mess, turning to the mirror to do the tie.

"Go sit down, babe. You look exhausted." I said once I was done.

"I can't miss this." she said.

"Please?" I said softly, cupping her face in my hands.

"Fine." she sighed and I smiled and kissed her- something she rarely had time for anymore. "I promise I won't be this way forever. After the wedding I'll be my old self." she added before I let her go. She went to sit on the comfy white couch, watching as the guy measure the suits on me and the guys.

Once we were done, I came out with normal clothes on, to see Kat curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Bella was next to her, asleep on my fiancé's thigh. I smiled to myself as I picked up the five year old and sat in her place.

"Baby?" I whispered, shaking her. I hated to wake her- she hasn't slept much lately.

"Hm? Yeah- you look so wonderful in-" she muttered, sitting up sleepily.

"I missed it?" she asked, heartbroken.

"You can see it again- in just a few months." I sang. "C'mon- you can sleep in the car."

She did sleep in the car- across the front seat, head on my thigh. Meanwhile, Bella and Carlos were charged up in the back.

"Throw it up!" Carlos called.

"Woo hoo!" Bella giggled.

"What? I can't hear ya! I said- THROW IT UP!"

"WOO HOO!"

"THROW IT-"

"Carlos! Shut UP!" I scowled. "There's an exhausted woman trying to sleep here!"

Carlos stuck out his tongue at me and whispered something to Bella, making her giggle as we pulled into the Palm Woods.

"Kat- time to get out." I said softly as Carlos helped Bella out of her car seat and took her inside. Kat was completely knocked out- showing no sign of life other than breathing.

"Kat-" I said louder, shaking her. She was still. I sighed and unbuckled her, pulling her out of the car as I held her by the backs of her knees and top of her back. I kicked the door shut and made for the building. Her head fell back limply and then shot up.

"I can walk you know." she said, putting her head against my chest.

"Well, too late for that now." I grumbled.

"Yeah- guess we're balls deep now anyway." she giggled loopily and closed her eyes again.

"Awe- James. You're so sweet." Jo cooed as she saw us in the lobby.

"Well, I try." I shrugged with a smile.

"Did I hear that your mom's coming down tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Oh, yeah. She's coming to help- I guess. So good luck with that." I said, rolling me eyes as she pressed the elevator button for me.

"She can't be that bad." Jo said with a wave as I boarded.

"You say that now." I said sternly. "Just wait."

"I'll see you then, I guess." she smiled, waving as the doors closed.

**Oh gosh- I'm WAY not gonna make this 30 chapters or less. There's so much more I wanna do!**

**Once I'm done, would you guys be interested in a sequel or whatever? Like about James and Alex? Or does that not sound like something that people would read?**

**Review, please?**


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh, HELLO, Mrs. Diamond." Kat said sarcastically, letting my mom in. They were like oil and water- they did NOT mix at all. Mom came in and expectantly held out her arms for me.

"Hi, mom. Glad you're here." I said, kissing her cheek as I hugged her.

"Well, my boy is getting married. Of course I'm here." she said as I took her bag.

"Mrs. Diamond, this is Jo and Camille." Kat said gesturing to Jo and Camille. "And James's friends, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos."

"GRAMMY!" Bella screamed, who just woke up from her nap in Kendall's lap. She jumped up, launching herself off of Kendall's crotch and landing on the ground. Kendall groaned and doubled over.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to sit with me, little girl!" Kendall called.

I set mom's bags aside and joined the group, sitting on the floor next to Kat.

"I invited Dad." I piped up. Mom's eyes widened.

"That's a horrible idea, Dylan." she said bluntly.

"He's my FATHER! And I'm his only son- well, that I know of. I'm getting married. He needs to at least be invited." I argued.

"No way."

"Mrs. Diamond- he has the right to come." Kat said. Mom shot her a look.

"Fine. Do what you want." Mom said angrily. Kat gave me a satisfying smile and put a hand on my knee.

"If you're divorced, why did you keep his last name?" Camille asked.

"Because, dear. Who wants to buy makeup from Brook Plikinstein?" Mom said smartly. "Nobody."

Camille shrugged and nodded.

"Oh, dear. THOSE are the colors?" mom said in surprise. "No way."

"What's wrong with them?" Kat asked in defense.

"Red is NOT my James's color." Mom answered. "I suggest green- brings out the color of his eyes."

"We've already bought everything in red." Kat said angrily. "We're not changing it. Besides- he looks FANTASTIC in the color."

"No surprise- he tends to look great in everything."

Kat gave my mom an evil look when she turned away.

"And this setting- huge mistake. Nobody wants bugs all over them or animals eating the food." Mom said in disgust.

"Excuse me, but-" Kat began angrily, but I touched her arm.

"It's not like we're having it outside. It's gonna be in a church." I said to mom.

"Dylan, did you pick any of this, or is she just making it all about her?"

Kat gasped and made to get up, but I pulled her back down.

"Look, mom- Kat's stressed out enough as it is. Be nice." I warned.

"Well she makes it hard to be nice when she makes the WORST decisions."

"James!" Kat said in shock, turning to me.

"Mom- I'm serious!" I scowled. "Honestly, I think it's gonna be beautiful and I can't wait."

Mom just gave me a smart look and turned back to the plans.

"Where is the honeymoon?"

"Punta Caracol Acqua-Lodge in Panama." I answered. "It's these huts set on stilts above the water- really pretty."

"Ugh- June 24th?" Mom said in disgust. "It'll be hot."

Kat gave me an upset look, crossing her arms and pouting.

"It's in a church, mom. Won't matter." I said, irritated.

* * *

"WHY does your mother hate me?" Kat pouted after we put Bella to bed and Mom left for her hotel. We were in our room and I was changing into my PJ's.

"She doesn't-" I began. "Well- I mean, NOBODY could hate you."

"She picked apart OUR wedding and basically said it was gonna be horrible." she said, setting on the edge of the bed, arms crossed.

"Doesn't matter what she thinks. YOU'RE the bride- it only matters that YOU love it." I said, taking out my contacts and putting on my glasses.

"You're the groom- do YOU like it?" she asked. "Cause I realized that- I haven't really been including you in all this."

"I love it." I said as I plugged in my phone.

"Are you sure? Cause I know you wanted a beach wedding-"

"I did at first. But I think that your plans are better- I spend every day at the beach pretty much anyway."

"There's still a lot to do in only a few months." she said absently. "There's picking out a cake and a bouquet and-"

"There really isn't much to do anymore." I said reassuringly. "Would you just relax?"

"I'm sorry." she sighed tiredly, falling back on the bed. I took off her shoes and tossed them aside, then her jeans.

"C'mon- you're gonna sleep until you wake up on your own. I'm not gonna interfere." I said as she sluggishly slipped under the blanket.

"But we're going to try cakes in the morning." she said as I turned out the lights and laid down with her.

"Not til noon." I said.

"Will you wake me up before we miss it?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Mom, would you PLEASE be easy on Kat?" I asked as Mom set breakfast in front of me and Bella. "She's really stressing."

"I just want your wedding to be perfect." she said, touching my hair.

"It will be." I sighed. "She's really excited about everything and it really gets to her when you shoot it down."

I woke Kat up at 11 and she showered and everything before we left- Carlos in the back seat with Mom and Bella, Kendall in Logan and Camille's car.

"I like this one." I said, feeding Kat some of the devil's food cake sample. She tasted it thoughtfully.

"Me, too." she nodded. I turned and fed some to Bella- who was LOVING this along with Carlos.

So far we had only a few cakes in the maybe pile- all chocolate. We were both chocolate lovers.

"What if it gets on your dress?" Mom asked angrily.

"Then it'll forever be a memory of the time my new husband got chocolate cake on my wedding dress." Kat shrugged. She was in a wonderful mood today, so she didn't let mom get to her. "A wedding is a time for making memories." she smiled, putting a hand on my leg under the table.

We were finally left with three choices.

"I love them all." Kat said to me.

"Me, too."

"Why don't we let Bella choose?" she smiled.

Bella chose German chocolate by a landslide.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Babe, just relax." I said, rubbing Kat's shoulders.

"These aren't right!" she said, desperately sifting through the Best Men ties. "These are blood red, not rose red. This is NOT what I ordered."

"They're fine!" I insisted. "They're like- the exact same color."

"No they are NOT! Blood red brings about a sense of dread and doom- rose red makes people happy and loving." she whined, letting her head fall back in my lap.

"You don't have time to order new ones." I reminded her. "Two days."

She looked up at me desperately.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"You calm down-" I said, bending down to kiss her. "And breathe."

"Right." she sighed. "I forget to do that sometimes, don't I?"

"All the time." I said, stroking her hair. "Now just look- if we were to take the hanky out of their pockets, it'll make the tie look lighter."

She contemplated this a second then nodded.

"You're a God damned genius." she said in awe.

"It's what I do." I laughed.

"Are you excited?" she asked, looking up at me, head in my lap.

"There's an endless supply of butterflies in my stomach." I smiled.

"Me, too." she said.

"And somehow you pulled it all together with two days to spare." I said.

"Well, tomorrow. Then the next day is THE DAY." she corrected.

"Will you just relax tomorrow?" I pleaded. "You don't want an achy back and dark circles under your eyes on your wedding day."

"Will you relax with me?" she asked.

"Sure." I laughed.

**I started on the sequel today- can't figure out a name for it. It's gonna be about James and Alex- it starts the day she gets preggers. I don't want it to be too long. Suggestions? Comments?**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

"As much as I hate to admit it, it's perfect." Mom sighed, tying my tie.

"Told you." I said smartly.

Just then, a head poked through the door to tell us that it was time.

"My one and only child is getting married." Mom sighed, linking arms with me.

"Don't cry, Mom." I sighed.

"I'm not crying. It's just the wrinkle remover." she sniffled. I rolled my eyes as the door was opened.

All eyes turned to me and Mom at the back of the church. I smiled and nodded as we began walking.

"It's not too late to chicken out until after you day I do." she said softly.

"I'm not gonna chicken out." I whispered back.

FINALLY we were at the end of the isle and I kissed Mom's cheek and she sat down. I watched Logan and Camille, arm in arm, walk down the isle, then Carlos and Jo, then Kendall and Caroline- Kat's sister.

"It's the big day." Carlos whispered at my side.

"It is indeed." I answered as the door opened and Bella, in her adorable little pink flower girl dress, came out. She smiled and waved at me before tossing flower petals down the isle. My heart melted- she was absolutely adorable.

Finally, she joined Mom on the bench in the front row and the music began.

The big doors opened up and out stepped my beautiful bride on her father's arm. She was wearing a long, flowy white dress with a bouquet of red roses in her hands. Her long pale golden hair was in loose curls, a hint of gloss on her lips, a bit of blush on her cheeks, and her eyes were made up to compliment the color of her eyes. She grinned at me when we locked eyes and bashfully looked at the ground.

Her dad kissed her at the end of the isle and she climbed the few steps to join me on the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two young people who love each other so much that they are willing to spend the rest of their lives with only one another. We look at them and can't help but feel happy that such feelings and emotions exist." The preacher said. He wasn't old- he was about my mom's age with black hair and crystal blue, smiling eyes. He did the usual preacher stuff until we said our vows.

"I've never met anyone in my entire life that is anything like you, Kat. You're sweet and caring, but feisty and hilarious at the same time. You've taken my daughter in and loved her as your own. You've taken my friends in and fit right with us. You took my faults like you love them. You even deal with the cameras and press and my ridiculous schedule. I can't wait to spend forever with you- and even when I'm old and not pretty anymore, I hope you'll still love me." I said.

She giggled that adorable giggle and squeezed my hands.

"You're James Diamond. You're famous and handsome and all over millions of girls' walls. Sometimes I wonder why you chose ME- you've got the world to choose from. But I'm SO glad you did, cause I don't think there's another person in this world that's more perfect for me. You balance me out. Where I lack, you have a surplus that you're willing to give. I can't wait to be your wife and start a family and be happy with you." she said and I heard her voice catch a little.

We did the ring thing- my ring was simple and silver, hers was a silver band with three small diamonds buried in it to go with her extravagant engagement ring. I put it on her finger, she put on mine.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. James Diamond. You may kiss the bride."

Before I could do anything, Kat threw her arms around my neck and kissed me hard, but soon it loosened up. Everyone applauded, blah blah.

* * *

The celebration was head in Kat's parents' back yard. It was big and grassy and had a perfect view of the moon. There were lights set up everywhere, food, music, everything. The cool Indiana air was perfect that night. It was actually really pretty.

"You did such a fantastic job." I said as we sat at the long table, waiting for food.

"It is really pretty, isn't it?" she said smugly.

"And YOU. I can't even describe how amazing you look." I smiled.

She blushed and rested her cheek on my shoulder.

"I'm so hungry." she said softly.

I laughed.

"Well apparently some people are gonna toast, then we're gonna eat." I said.

Just as I said that, Carlos stood up with his glass of wine in hand.

"To James. My best friend in the whole world. And to Kat- one of my other best friends. You guys are perfect for each other and I can't wait for you to have more babies." he said, raising his glass. Logan elbowed him and Carlos laughed and everyone toasted.

"To my baby sister. You did it- you found your one and only, Katie." Caroline toasted.

"A toast. To Katherine and her new husband. And to my brand new granddaughter. Congratulations. Welcome to the family, James." Kat's dad said awkwardly.

"To my one and only son." Mom said, raising her glass. "And... Welcome to the family, Katherine."

Finally we ate.

Then it was cake time.

I DID get some cake on the chest of her strapless dress. She laughed and tried to wipe it off.

"I'll have to get lick it off once we get outta here." I whispered in her ear, making her laughed and punch my shoulder.

I danced with Mom, Jo, Camille, Kat's Mom, Kat, Bella (multiple times), and even Kat's sister. Kat even dance with her dad, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, Bella, and he uncle- who I hadn't seen in forever, but he convinced her to do it. It wasn't until I was on my third dance with Bella when I saw her dancing with someone I hadn't seen at the wedding previously. Dad... ?

I bent down and picked up Bella, making my way to them.

"Dad?" I said. Dad turned to me and smiled, his hands on my wife's hips. His blue eyes smiling, he let go of Kat to hug me and Bella.

"My oh my... Is this the little Isabella? Last time I saw you, you were just 5 months old." he said to her.

"Belly, this is your grandpa. My daddy." I said softly to her. I turned to him.

"Are you mad? Cause I WAS invited." he said.

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm the one that invited you. I'm glad you're here." I said. "As you could guess, this is my wife, Kat."

"Yup- she's a looker." Dad said, wiggling his brows.

"Go find Uncle Carlos, okay?" I said to Bella as I sat her down. She ran off to find Carlos. I would have sent her to find Kendall, but he was dancing with some guy- I think he was related to Kat- whose name was Jake.

"Where's Alicia?" I asked. His Playboy wife had to be somewhere.

"Awe- she left me a long time ago." Dad said with a wave. Feeling awkward, Kat came over to hug my side sleepily.

"Well- I think we're leaving to catch our flight soon. But thanks for coming. Really- I'm glad to see you." I said. "Maybe you could come down someday to spend a day with Bella."

"I'd like that." Dad nodded and walked away.

"He doesn't look like you." Kat said as I took her in my arms for our last dance.

"Nah- I got my traits from Mom." I said.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah- I was never really close to him, but I still love him. He's my dad." I said.

"I'm tired."

"I know. We can sleep on the plane."

"We only have like... Half an hour." she said. "I'm gonna have to go up and change."

"Just finish this song with me."

* * *

The plane was dark as Kat slept on my shoulder. A flight attendant smiled at me and put a blanket over our laps.

"James?" Kat said drowsily.

"Hm?"

"I wanna have a baby."

I laughed.

"We just got married."

"But I've been ready forever. I wanna have a baby."

"We'll talk about it later."

"Don't you wanna have a baby?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we don't have to talk about it later. We're gonna have a baby."

"Go to sleep, baby."

"Okay."

**So I'm not so fantastic at being subtle with foreshadowing. Thanks for your reviews! Love to get suggestions and hear from you guys! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Our hut was just as it was in the brochure. It was a hut on stilts above crystal clear water. We didn't have a kitchen or a bathroom of course, but it wasn't far from one.

We were only staying there for three days, so of course, we made the most of it.

"So are we gonna try for a baby?" I asked on the second day as- well... as we were doing the dirty.

"Please?" she breathed.

"Are you positive?"

"One hundred percent all the way."

So, that was our first try for a baby.

"I really hope this works." she said.

"Me, too." I said as I held her. "I'm really excited."

"You're not self-conscious about have two children at 22 and being a children's idol?"

"I've got my own life to live. And I'm excited to do it."

I really was excited. I MARRIED Kat, for god's sake- of course I want to have children with her.

* * *

Once we got back, we picked up Bella from Carlos's.

"DADDY!" Bella screamed, jumping into my arms.

"Hey, Punkin. Were you good for Uncle Carlos?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"She was SO good, actually." Carlos bragged. "I think I'm her favorite."

Bella giggled and laid her head on my shoulder, then suddenly gasped, taking my hand and admiring my simple silver ring on my finger.

"That's pretty." she mused.

"Belly, you were there when I got this." I laughed, tickling her. "But look- Kat has an even prettier one."

Bella turned in my arms to look at Kat's ring.

"I wanna ring like that one." she said.

"Not for many, many years, baby." I laughed.

"Why do you have a ring?" she asked me.

"Cause me and Kat are married now." I said. Bella's eyes widened in awe. I couldn't believe that she hadn't made the connection before. As a little girl, you'd think she's be obsessed with weddings, like any other little girl. But she spends all her time with men, and they don't like playing wedding so much.

"Let's go. It's WAY past your bedtime." I said.

"But Uncle Carlos let me stay up til this time." Bella said, wide eyed. It was 11 pm.

"CARLOS!" Kat scowled. "She's six years old!"

"We were having so much fun, though!" Carlos whined. I rolled my eyes and realized that Bella was already asleep on my shoulder. We took her back to the apartment and put her to bed, getting into our own bed after that. We were exhausted.

"Our first night home as a married couple." I sighed dreamily.

"D'you think it worked? D'you think we're pregnant?" Kat asked, half asleep.

"I dunno. Do you feel pregnant?" I asked sleepily.

"I don't know what pregnant feels like." she laughed.

I laughed and kissed her hair.

"I guess we'll find out in a few weeks." I said.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Kat was sure that she was pregnant. We were at Logan and Camille's with Bella one weekend.

"Guys- we've got big news." I said, arm over the back of the couch behind Kat. She grinned at everyone and let out a deep breath.

"You're pregnant." Logan said.

Kat's grin disappeared and she sulked.

"LOGAN!" Camille scowled, hitting Logan's chest. "Finish." she said to us.

"Well... I'm pregnant." she sighed.

"YES!" Camille squealed, getting up to hug Kat. "YAY!"

"Great- thanks, BRO. Now Cammie's gonna be all 'let's have a baby!'" Logan grumped to me.

"How long has it been?" Camille asked.

"Since the honeymoon, I guess." Kat said smiling at me.

"On purpose?" Carlos asked cautiously.

"YES!" Kat laughed.

"Doesn't even matter. I'm so excited!" Carlos squealed.

Kat came over to sit with me again.

"Babe... Do you swear that you're okay with this?" she asked quietly.

"I swear! Really- I'm still absorbing it. I'm so ready." I said, kissing her.

"Good." she smiled.

* * *

Kat put Bella to bed as I got ready for bed. When she came in, she changed and went to the bathroom.

"Kat? You okay in there?" I called. She had now been in there for about ten minutes. There was no answer, so I slowly opened the door to see Kat, sitting against the tub, sobbing.

"Oh my gosh- are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt? Is the baby hurt?" I said, quickly kneeling in front of her.

"I had my period, James." she sniffled.

"So?" I asked, confused.

"That means I'm not pregnant." she said sternly. My heart dropped and I took her in my arms.

"That's okay. That just means we can try again." I said soothingly. "And I love trying."

She giggled and sniffled.

"But... Not for a week." she laughed.

"God I'm glad I'm not a chick." I sighed, making her laugh some more. I helped her up and took her to bed.

* * *

"You just gotta wait til you're ovulating." Camille said in the living room a few weeks later.

"What does-?" I began, but Logan cut me off.

"Don't ask. You don't wanna know." he said sternly.

"I guess. I really want this, Camille." Kat said longingly.

"Me, too. Maybe someday I'll-" Camille began, but Logan interrupted her.

"Cammie, you REALLY wanna discuss this here?" he said.

Camille rolled her eyes.

"Logie doesn't want kids." she said. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'll have kids with you, Camille!" Carlos volunteered. "They'll be adorable little-"

"Um, I think not." Logan said bluntly.

"I want babies!" Carlos groaned. "I'm a good Uncle- I'll be an even better Dad!"

"Someday, buddy." Kendall laughed, patting Carlos on the shoulder as Bella handed him a plastic tea cup. "However, I have no someday."

"Maybe you and Jake could adopt." I volunteered. Kendall was now dating Kat's third cousin, Jake, that he met at the wedding.

Kendall shrugged indifferently.

* * *

"Okay- Bella's at Logan's and I am ready to go." Kat said happily, wrapping her arms around my neck.

We tried again that night- actually, twice.

As we laid their in the dark, I could feel Kat wide awake in my arms.

"Go to sleep." I whispered.

"I can't." she said.

"Why?"

"I'm anxious. I wanna know if I'm pregnant." she said. "There's no way I'm not, right?"

"All we can do is wait."

"What if I'm not? I bet there's something wrong with me."

"How are you so sure it's not me?"

"Cause you already had a kid. On the first try."

"Maybe the stress of being famous is bringing down my sperm count."

"I dunno." she sighed. "Will you sing to me?"

I laughed and began singing Cover Girl to her, eventually trailing off to sleep in the middle.

* * *

"I think they're ready! C'mon, let's go look!" Kat said excitedly, pulling me to the bathroom. Five pregnancy tests lay face down on the sink.

"Number one." she said, squeezing my hand and flipping the first one.

**Cliff hanger! **

**Sorry that this whole chapter was just a blur. I'm kinda burnt off for this story. :P AND sorry I didn't say much about the honeymoon. What was I gonna say? "Yeah- we had a whole lotta sex." ? Yeah. Not much to say there. :D**

**Review! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Kat flipped over the first test.

**Positive**

She smiled and squeezed my hand and flipped the next.

**Negative**

She nodded and I reached over to flip the next one.

**Negative**

We simultaneously let out a deep breath and Kat let go of my hand to flip the last two.

**Negative**

**Negative**

Kat sighed and sat on the bathroom floor, hugging her knees.

I stood there, staring at the tests. How is this even POSSIBLE? I mean, come on! We did everything right!

"Kat-" I sighed, pulling her up and taking her in my arms.

"What're we doing wrong?" she sniffled.

"It'll happen." I said reassuringly.

"I want this."

"I do, too. More than you know." I said.

She stood there, sniffling for a while.

"I'm gonna make us an appointment." she said. "So that we can figure out what's going on."

* * *

The next week, after rehearsal, we went to our doctor's appointment. All I had to do was... Well, a cup. If you catch my drift. But Kat had to have a full examination and everything.

"Well, good news and bad news." Dr. Turner said. He was a young guy with black hair and pretty teeth. "More good than bad."

"Okay." Kat said, squeezing my hand.

"Good news- you are extremely capable of fertilizing." he said to me, then turned to Kat. "Bad news- your fallopian tubes are extremely thin and unable to allow sperm to an egg. BUT it's all good from here. It's very fixable, with no surgery, and you'll be able to get pregnant soon."

Kat let out a deep breath and smiled.

"We'll give you some pills that with dilate your fallopian tubes for half an hour. Fifteen minutes after you take the pill you'll be good to go." Dr. Turner said professionally. "If this doesn't work, there are plenty of other options."

* * *

That night, Kat and I sat on the living room floor playing with Bella.

"She's gonna have to go to school this fall." I said in realization. "Kat- that's like... A month away."

Kat's brows raised.

"School? My gosh- that's crazy." she said.

"Oh my gosh- my baby girl is growing up way too fast." I groaned.

"Before you know it she'll be bringing boys home." Kat joked. I shot her a look.

"Nope. Cause boys are icky, right, Punkin?" I asked Bella hopefully. The girl giggled.

"You're not icky, daddy." she said innocently.

"Okay. So all boys except me, Uncle Carlos, Uncle Logan, and Uncle Kendall, right?" I smiled. Bella grinned and nodded.

"She never even went to day care or anything." I sighed. "Is that bad?"

"Nah- just means she'll be an antisocial freak." Kat said bluntly, then smiled. "I didn't go to day care, if that tells you anything."

"Oh- that's reassuring." I said sarcastically. She punched me in the shoulder and I took her under my arm.

"You turned out wonderfully." I said, then kissed her.

"Daddy!" Bella whined. I broke the kiss to look at my daughter, who was climbing into my lap. "I wanna kiss!"

I laughed. She always did this when Kat and I kissed in front of her- which wasn't very often. I pulled the little girl to me and kissed her, then stood up, her in my arms.

"Kat- she's getting too big to hold." I said, worried. Bella was growing up too fast for comfort.

"Nuh-uh!" Bella said, wide eyed. "Not til I'm as old as... As old as Grammy!"

I laughed and hugged her.

"I'm NOT gonna be holding you when you're that old." I laughed and took her to her room, Kat close behind.

"I'm not ready to go to sleep!" Bella complained as I put her in the bed. She started changing into her pajamas after dinner- I guessed she got that from Kat, who also did that.

"Already entering the rebellious phase, are we?" Kat said smartly.

"I wanna story!" Bella said. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"What kind of story?" I asked.

"A story about a ducky." Bella said, snuggling into her blankets.

"Once upon a time there was a Daddy duck. He had only one little baby duckling to take care of, but he loved her with all his heart. One day, the Daddy duck took his baby to a new pond where they met three other boy ducks and a very pretty girl duck. Daddy duck fell in love with the girl duck and the girl duck helped the Daddy duck take care of his duckling. The girl duck and Daddy duck got married and even had a baby duckling of their own to keep the baby duck's company. And the little family lived happily ever after. The end." I said.

Bella smiled a little and sat up to hug me.

"Night, Daddy." she said. "I love you."

"Night, Belly. Love you, too." I said, kissing her hair as she laid down.

"Night, Kitty Kat. I love you." she said to Kat. Kat smiled bashfully.

"Good night, Bella. I love you, too." she said softly. I gave her an encouraging smile and kissed Bella's forehead before getting up.

* * *

Kat stood there in her usual t-shirt and underwear, combing her hair and braiding it. I came up behind her, hugging her.

"Did you take your pill?" I asked, kissing her neck.

"No." she giggled. "Should I?"

"Definitely." I said, kissing her neck some more.

"Okay. Lemme get them." she said.

"No, no. Let me." I said, racing to the bedside drawer to get the orange prescription bottle.

"What was that for?" she laughed.

"I wanna get used to catering to your every need." I said as she uncapped the bottle and swallowed a pill.

"Sometimes I think you're not real and I'm just crazy." she said.

"Why?"

"Cause no guy is THIS perfect."

"I am." I sang as she pulled me to the bed.

* * *

"How d'you think Bella'll like the new baby?" Kat asked as we laid there in the dark.

"I think it'll take a while. With having to share me and stuff. Then she might get jealous that the new kid has a mommy and she doesn't. Then she'll have to share Carlos and the guys. And the baby might come before her sometimes." I said, suddenly getting really sad.

"Awe. That's depressing." she groaned.

"She's gonna feel so neglected. I'm not gonna have time for her. Carlos is gonna wanna play with the baby more than her. Everyone's gonna be paying attention to the baby and Bella'll feel left out. She's not gonna be able to call you Mommy the way the baby will." I said absently.

"Maybe she'll like him. You know how she loves baby dolls- maybe she'll be a good little helper." she said.

"Maybe." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Every kid goes through it and Bella's got a world of support to help her through it." she said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"Of course I am. That's why you married me." she said smartly.

"Really? Cause I thought it was because you're sexy and funny and smart and talented. I thought it was cause I love you so." I said cheesily.

"No, no. That's why I married YOU. Silly." she said. "Cause I love you."

"Awe. So sweet." I said in mock bashfulness.

"I try." she giggled.

**So I was kinda reading through a little of this story and realized how little I thought dates through. Like... In reality, Bella shouldn't be 6. And James shouldn't be 22. It's all really confusing and I don't have time, or I'm too lazy, to figure it out. So let's just pretend that it's all the right way. **

**P.S. I know Carlos isn't Mexican. I'm a Rusher- I know that. So I dunno why I put that he was gonna have little half Mexican babies with Camille. I'm sorry, okay?! I'm gonna go fix it ASAP. I'm sorry- I've failed you. -_-**

**Review! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

"Five six seven eight-" Kat counted and we began our dance in front of the mirror. She always did it with us, in the middle, because she was an expert at all of them.

We were about in the middle of the song when Kat stumbled, stood there a second, and slowly walked to a chair, sitting down. The guys continued, but I went to her.

"S'wrong?" I asked, kneeling in front of her. She had her head between her knees and she looked up at me.

"I'm fine." she said, getting up, but falling back down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just really nauseous." she said. "Would you get me some water?"

By then, the guys had come over to inspect and Kendall handed her his water bottle. She took a sip thankfully.

"Are you sick?" Logan asked, feeling her forehead.

"No." she said. "I felt fine before."

"Are you gonna barf?" Carlos asked. I shot him a look.

"I don't think so..." she said. "D'you think this is a sign?" she asked me.

I smiled and shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out after rehearsal." I said. We had an appointment to Dr. Turner at 4.

"We'll- let's get back to work." she said, getting up.

"No way. Stay down." I warned.

"Yeah- we know what we're doing." Kendall said as we lined up again.

"Sure you're okay?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"I think I'm fine now." she said.

* * *

Kat had peed in a cup and a bunch of other stuff before we sat in Dr. Turner's office yet again.

"Do you think we're pregnant?" she asked hopefully as we waited for the doctor.

"I hope so." I said, bringing her hand up to my lips to kiss it.

"Me, too." she said, practically vibrating with anticipation.

Suddenly, the door opened. Kat jumped up shaking with excitement.

"So?" she asked.

"Sit down, Mrs. Diamond." Dr. Turner laughed as he himself sat down across from us.

"It's good news, isn't it? Gimme some GOOD news!" she said.

"Well... There is some good news involved." he said.

"Do I have a child inside of me? Say yes. Say yes!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Diamond." he sighed. "But the medication didn't work."

"So... ?" she asked, still smiling.

"You aren't pregnant." he said grimly. Kat's smile dropped and she just stared at him.

"I took the pills." she said absently. "I did everything you said."

"That's fantastic. But we're gonna try something else." he said.

Kat let out a petrified breath and sat back in her seat, staring at the wall.

"Tell me straight up, doctor. Is this EVER gonna happen? Is it possible?" I asked.

"Of course it is." he said soothingly. "I wouldn't LIE to you about such a sensitive topic. But we just need to work at a different angle."

I glanced at Kat, who was still staring at the wall.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're gonna induce ovulation." he said.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"It means the egg is gonna be ready to be fertilized." he said. "But we're gonna have to get up close and personal to do it."

"Kat-" I whispered, nudging Kat. Her eyes came back to life and she looked at me, then to the doctor.

"What?" she asked.

"We're going to induce ovulation, but we're gonna have to get IN there to do it." he said. "Are you ready now."

"Will it work?" she asked.

"I'm pretty confident in it. But if it doesn't... There are still plenty of other options."

* * *

"What did they do?" I asked that night.

"Stuck their hands up my hoochy." she giggled.

"So... When do we do it?" I asked.

"Now." she said smoothly and jumped up to close the door.

* * *

"Please, PLEASE, tell me something I wanna hear." I begged a month later in Dr. Turner's office. He looked through some papers and looked up at us, running his fingers through his black hair. Kat squeezed my hand, taking a deep breath.

Dr. Turner smiled at us, showing his white teeth.

"You're pregnant." he said. "It finally happened."

Kat jumped up and pulled me up, throwing her arms around my neck with a squeal.

"I can't believe it!" she said excitedly. She pulled away, a tear streaming down her cheek and swiped it away.

"This is amazing." I smiled, hugging her again.

Dr. Turner gave Kat some vitamins and junk, like any other doctor would. Then we were on our way.

I was behind the wheel as Kat called her sister.

"Caroline? Hey!" she said excitedly. "I've got big news! Oh... Well, hell, Care. Let me say it! Okay. I'm pregnant! I know, right!"

Then she called her mom.

Then Camille.

Then Jo.

Then her grandma.

By the time she was done, we were home, with Bella, cooking dinner.

"KAT!" someone yelled and we turned to see Logan and Camille coming in. Camille was running over to us, arms open.

Logan came to me, leaning on the fridge.

"So it's official, eh?" he said.

"Yup." I said with a smile.

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

Then Carlos came in. Followed by Jo. Followed by Kendall. Soon, everyone was over, buzzing about.

"Daddy? What's goin' on?" Bella asked, tugging on my pants. Oh no- was I already forgetting about her?

I bent down and picked her up.

"Kitty Kat's gonna have a baby." I said.

"But I'm the baby." Bella said, confused.

"Once the new baby's here, you'll have to be a big girl."

"So... I won't be your baby anymore?"

"Of course you will. You'll always be my baby, Punkin." I said, my heart crumbling.

"Will you still play with me?"

"I might not have so much time for that." I sighed. "But I will when I can."

"Okay." Bella said sadly.

"Don't be sad, Belly." I said. "It'll be fun to have a baby brother or sister to take care of."

"But it won't be my brother or sister." she said. She was finally understanding a little about family- she even understood that Carlos wasn't technically related to her.

"It'll be your half-sibling." I explained. "Cause you'll have the same daddy."

Bella put her cheek on my shoulder peacefully and watched everyone talk and interact.

After a while, I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I sat at the table with everyone.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked, putting a plate in front of me. She made spaghetti. Funny- I didn't even think I was acting sad.

"Bella's scared she won't be my baby anymore." I said absently, stabbing a fork through the noodles.

"Awe." Jo said.

"She'll always be my baby." Carlos said smartly.

I smiled and brought the spaghetti to my mouth. After a few bites, Bella woke up.

"I want 'sketti." she said to me.

"I made you a plate." Kat said, putting Bella's monkey plate on the table in front of Carlos. Bella climbed from my lap to Carlos's.

"Uncle Carlos?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'll always be your favorite, right?"

Carlos laughed and took her fork, twirling noodles around it and taking a bite, then giving the fork back.

"'Course you will. We're best friends." he said.

"Good." she said with a satisfied smile.

**Review? **


	31. Chapter 31

"Belly? Time to get up." I sang. Bella's head poked out from under her blankets, confused.

"It's not time yet!" she groaned. It was 6 am- normally we got up in 3 hours.

"You're going to school today, baby. I told you that." I said, turning on the lights.

"School?" she said excitedly, jumping out of bed and running to her dresser. I went over to her, trying to help her pick clothes.

"I can do it!" she whined, looking up at me.

"You don't need me?" I asked. She shook her head and my heart sank. Jeez- fantastic.

"Okay- do you want cereal?" I asked. She nodded, pulling out clothes.

"Babe?" I heard a sleepy mutter from the bed.

"Yup?"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah- I'll be okay." I said, buttoning my pants.

"I'm gonna." Kat said, getting up.

I made breakfast for all of us and Bella and Kat came out of their rooms simultaneously, both dressed.

Bella was in a cute pink dress, her hair a mess. Kat was in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Oh, Belly, you look so cute." I said, picking her up and hugging her.

After we ate and finished getting ready, I picked up Bella and her little pink backpack and we all went down to the car. She was going to Lewis Elementary, which wasn't far from the Palm Woods. As we drove, Kat but her hand on my knee.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "It's just- she didn't want me to help her get dressed this morning. She told me she didn't need me. And, I mean... She's going to SCHOOL right now. She's growing up."

"You know that she'll always be your little girl. Always. And she'll always need you, no matter what." she said.

"I guess."

* * *

It wasn't until we entered the classroom that I realized that Bella had spend next to no time with other kids her age. I wondered how she would react.

Kat stood next to me as we watched Bella slowly approach the other kids.

"Hi there." Said the teacher, a young red head named Mrs. Lovette. "Whose parents are you?"

"Isabella Diamond." I said. She checked the roster and nodded.

"Oh- I'm not her mom." Kat said, embarrassed.

"Bella's mom... Isn't with us anymore." I explained quietly to her.

"Oh. How sad." Mrs. Lovette said. "Well, the other parents are leaving, I'm sorry. You can't stay all day."

Bella was sitting at a table by herself, coloring.

"Belly? I have to go now." I said, kneeling beside her.

"Why?"

"Cause Daddy's cant stay at school." I said. "Gimme a hug."

Bella's eyes got wide and tearful.

"Don't leave me." she said.

"I have to. Class is about to start." I said gently. Bella got up and hugged me around my neck for a while, then pulled back and gave me a kiss.

"Camille's gonna pick you up after school, okay?" I said. "Be good."

Bella nodded and I stood up, heart heavy. I was the last parent in the room and Kat, lead me out. I got one last look before closing the door- Bella was crying at the table.

"Bella's gonna make lots of friends today. She's awesome." Kat said reassuringly as we got in the car.

"I know she will. She was just so heartbroken that I was leaving her." I sighed.

"I think you're more heartbroken than she is." she giggled. "Look- it's only kindergarten. When she graduated high school- that's when you should be worried."

"I guess."

"I know what'll cheer you up. Let's go get some ice cream."

"I'm not hungry." I grumbled.

"But I am."

"We just ate!"

"Hey! Who's eating for two here?" she snapped. I laughed and reached over to put a hand on her stomach, which was somewhat hard and quite bloated. She was more than three months pregnant by now.

"I guess I gotta talk to Gustavo today." Kat said quietly. "I'm showing."

"It'll be okay." I said reassuringly as I started the car.

"He'll be mad. He'll yell at me."

"If he yells at you, tell me. I'll beat em up." I smiled. "As a matter of fact, I'll go in with you. We're in this together."

* * *

"So?" Kelly said awkwardly as we sat in Gustavo's office.

"I'm pregnant." Kat said flatly.

"Well, I hope the baby likes dancing." Gustavo said stubbornly. "Cause you're gonna be doing lots of it."

"Gustavo- she can't dance until she's born." I said angrily.

"Well, I guess she likes being unemployed."

Kat was silent.

"I'll get you your check." Kelly said.

Kat got up and left, me following her.

"It's been a dream come true- dancing with you guys." she said sadly.

"Babe, you act like you're leaving me forever. You forget we're married and pregnant." I laughed, hugging her. "You don't need a job. I make more than enough for the both of us. You can sit back and relax and stay home with Bella. And realize how hard parenting is and plummet into a deep depression."

"Gee- that sounds fantastic." she grumbled.

"I'm kidding." I said, pulling back to kiss her nose. "I think it's great you're not dancing anymore. Need to keep my child cookin' safely."

"What's up with you today? Are you high?"

"Nope. The world's just so amazing today."

"Well... Let's go tell the guys, I guess."

We entered the dance studio and the guys looked confused when they saw Kat in jeans and a t-shirt instead of dancing clothes.

"I've been fired."

"She quit."

Kat shot me a look.

"Bottom line, I'm not dancing here anymore." she said.

"That's great. It's not safe for the baby." Logan said.

"Yeah- that's the reason for it all. So I guess I'm going home."

She turned to me and kissed me goodbye.

"Apartment'll be sparkling clean when you get home, I guess." she said.

"How are you gonna get home?" I laughed. "I drove you."

"Right." she said. "Well, guess you're hitching a ride home."

I laughed and hugged her before she left.

* * *

When I got home, Bella was napping on the couch as Kat was eating some type of sandwich beside her. She looked up and smiled.

"I cleaned EVERYTHING." she said.

"I see that." I laughed, picking up Bella and sitting in her spot, the little girl in my lap.

"Daddy?" Bella said sleepily and opened her eyes to look up at me.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Bad." she answered. "None of the kids would play with me."

I gave Kat a concerned look and she set aside her sandwich.

"It'll get better, Bell." Kat promised. "Just give it some time."

"I don't wanna go back there." Bella said miserably.

"You have to, Punkin." I said.

"Oh my god-" Kat suddenly said and grabbed my hand, pressing it to her stomach. "D'you feel that?"

Beneath my hand was a slight bump against her skin.

"Feel, Belly." I said in amazement, replacing my hand with my daughter's.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's the baby kicking my tummy." Kat explained.

Bella's eyes got wide in amazement.

"My brother?" she asked.

"Or sister." I said.

Bella shook her head.

"It's a boy." she said matter of factly.

"You think so?" Kat asked.

"I know so." Bella said.

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh my god, Jamie. LOOK at this." Kat groaned, standing sideways in front of the mirror, looking at her bulging tummy. She was 6 months in by now. "It's so gross."

"It's not gross." I said as Bella and I played a game on my phone. "It's beautiful."

Kat sighed and sat on the bed next to me. Bella was sitting between my legs, my arms around her so we could both see the screen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kat hitch a thumb over the diamond on her ring and twirl the ring around her finger.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I find that she twirls her ring when something's on her mind.

"You love me, right?" she asked. I gave her a funny look.

"Of course."

"And you love this baby, right?" she asked.

"Yup."

"So... Would you maybe perhaps mind going down to the store?"

"Again?" I groaned.

"Please?" she said, cuddling up to me.

"What d'you want?" I asked.

"A mango. Oh- and peanut butter? Maybe some starfruit- if they have it." she said.

I laughed and shook my head. She always had the weirdest, most random cravings, but they were always healthy foods. Which was good, I guess. But she ALWAYS asked ME to go get them.

"He'll love you forever. And I mean- well, obviously I will, too." Kat said.

A few months ago, we got the sex of the baby. Bella was right- it was definitely a boy. We were still trying to figure out a name, though.

"Okay." I said, giving the phone to Bella and getting up.

"Daddy? Will you get me some candy?" Bella asked, wide eyed.

"I will, Punkin." I said, kissing her, then kissing Kat.

* * *

When I got back, Kat and Bella were on the couch drawing on Kat's stomach with expo markers.

"WHAT are you doing?" I laughed, setting the bag on the table and approaching them.

"Check it- Bella knows her colors." Kat marveled, pointing to the word "grey" written in a grey marker.

I laughed and bent down, taking a marker.

"_THIS _

_IS _

_MY_

_ SON!_" I wrote.

"Oh my God- it's perfect!" Kat said happily.

"What?" I asked.

With a red marker, she circled Bella's GREY and my SON from what I wrote.

"Greyson." she said, eyes bright. "Greyson Nicholas." We had already decided Nicholas would be the middle name of whatever we chose.

"We can call him Grey." I smiled. "I love it."

* * *

That weekend, we took a flight to Indiana, taking Bella with us this time. Kat's family hadn't seen her since the wedding.

It wasn't a huge gathering like last time I was there. It was just Kat's siblings, parents, and grandma.

"So what's it's name?" Brantley asked.

"Not IT. HE. His name is Greyson Nicholas." Kat said proudly as we sat on the couch. Bella had ditched me to sit beside Kat's dad on his chair. Turns out, the guy is a sucker for adorable kids.

"Greyson." her dad repeated thoughtfully.

"With an A or an E?" Caroline asked.

"E." Kat said. "I know Americans spell grey with an A, but we like it with an E better."

"I do, too." her mom nodded.

"When will he be born?" Caroline asked.

"Doctor says June 15th-ish." I said.

"Awe- a June birthday." her mom smiled. "Love it."

"I havta pee." Kat said to me and I stood to help her up.

"So, how's all this been going for YOU, son?" Kat's dad asked me. He had sort of opened up to me since he met Bella.

"Well, late night runs to get random foods really wear me down sometimes. And she ALWAYS has to pee. And sometimes she yells at me for stupid things. But I'm excited to have a son." I said. "Really excited."

"You know you can tell her you don't want to go buy her food." Caroline laughed. "She'll just shrug and go on with her business."

I laughed and shook my head.

"I don't really mind it so much." I said.

"He's just being a good husband is all." Kat's mom said with a wave. "Hey! I got an idea! Let's go down to the lake and fish! I bet Bella would love that."

So, we went fishing.

"Daddy! Don't hurt the worm!" Bella said, eyes wide, as I baited her hook on the dock.

"It only hurts for a second." I said. "Come sit with me and I'll show you."

Bella sat in my lap and I taught her to cast her hook the way Kat taught me. As we waited, he held the pole and Bella laid her head on my chest. I was happy that I got to spend a little quality time with her before the baby arrived- I hadn't had much Bella time lately.

"How long to we gotta wait?" Bella asked impatiently. Just as she said that, there was a tug on the line, then another.

"We got one!" I said, standing, lifting her to her feet with me. Then I put the pole in her hands, knelt behind her, and helped her reel it in.

Seeing Bella's eyes brighten as I held the fish before her was one of the best moments of my life. She grinned and hesitantly held out a finger and touched it, jumping as it flipped at her touch.

"Kiss it." I challenged, holding it out to her face. Her nose scrunched up and she laughed.

"Put it in the water 'for it dies!" she begged.

I took her hands and put the small fish in them.

"Just toss it in." I said and watched as she got to her knees and gentle plopped the fish into the water and watched as it swam away.

Suddenly there were steps behind me and Kat sat next to me, bare feet over the edge of the dock.

"I got some adorable pictures." she said, turning her little red camera to me.

There were several pictures of Bella in my lap as we fished, Me holding the fish for her, her putting the fish in the water, etc.

"Awe. I love them." I smiled, nudging her with my shoulder.

"We'll get them printed. And make a new album." she smiled.

**Sorry. This was a crap chap. I'm only making 2 or 3 more for this story. :/ Kinda sick of it.**

**So who's next?**

**New plot ideas? :)**

**Review!**

**OH! And this has been bothering me for a while and I know it's random. BUT do you think Halston and James have done the dirty? I mean... He's a classy guy and she seems like a nice chick. But then again, they've been together for a long time AND who can resist James freakin' Maslow? Plus who knows- maybe James is a freaking animal but he just acts all nice for his fans. I sure wouldn't know. He's a talented actor. What do you think?**

**I have no doubts about Carlos and Alexa. They're sex animals- I can tell. -_-**


	33. Chapter 33

"He's late. Really late. Jamie, what's wrong with him?" Kat asked, holding her stomach, eyes wide.

"His due date was just an estimate. He's just taking his time- just relax." I said, kissing her forehead.

"But two weeks is too LONG to be late." she said, worried then she looked down at her stomach. "GET OUTTA THERE, GREY!"

"Don't rush him!" I laughed. "Will you be okay? Should I stay today?"

"I'll be fine. He's OBVIOUSLY not in any hurry to get outta there." she sighed.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I love you." I said before kissing her goodbye. She said it back and then turned back to what she was cooking for breakfast- a whole package of bacon and 4 eggs.

* * *

We were singing a new song that day. I remember the whole time I kept thinking about Kat and wondering if she was okay. I considered going home, but we were doing important stuff and I convinced myself against it.

Right in the middle of the song, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly got it out.

_Kat_

"Hello?" I answered quickly. The music stopped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gustavo yelled, red faced.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kat.

"Babe- I think he's coming. My water broke like an hour ago." Kat said, panicked. I was already being herded out of the room by the guys- they assumed what the call was about. Logan took the phone from me.

"Get Mrs. Knight to take you to the hospital. We'll still have to pick up Bella from school and you don't wanna be waiting around." he said.

"What? No! I wanna take her!" I said, alarmed, as we left, Gustavo red faced with anger.

"Okay- Kendall's calling his mom. She'll be there ASAP." Logan said, then gave the phone back to me.

"Kat?" I asked as I was pushed out the door. "I can take you if you want-"

"James, I'm scared. I can't wait." she said.

"Why are you scared?" I asked, panicked.

"Jamie... I don't think blood is supposed to come out when your water breaks." she said quietly. I stopped walking, and stared into the air blankly.

"Blood?" I asked, feeling myself getting pale.

"Mrs. Knight's here. Please hurry up to the hospital." she said.

"I love you." I said, but there was no answer. The line just went dead.

I was pushed into the back seat of Logan's fancy black car.

"Blood?" I repeated.

"Blood? What about it?" Carlos asked beside me.

"She said- when her water broke- blood came out." I said absently.

"Oh no. That's not good." Logan said, stepping on the gas pedal to accelerate out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Mrs. Lovette?" I asked, bursting into the classroom.

"Daddy!" I heard Bella say.

"Mr. Diamond?" the teacher asked, hurrying to me.

"My son- he's being born. I- I need Bella." I said, out of breath.

"Oh-" the teacher said, surprised. "Miss Bella, get your backpack- really fast- you're going with your daddy."

After she was ready, I picked her up and hurried out to the parking lot and to the car.

"What's going on?" Bella asked me.

"Greyson's being born." I said, buckling her seatbelt as Logan started driving.

"Yay!" Bella squealed.

* * *

When we got to the hospital, I picked up Bella and hurried to the counter.

"Where's Katherine Diamond? She's giving BIRTH?" I asked.

The receptionist told me the room number and I ran to the room.

When I got to the room, I put Bella on her feet and heard yells from inside.

"GET MY JAMES IN HERE! I NEED JAMES!" It was Kat- screaming bloody murder.

I burst through the door to see Kat, legs in stirrups, Mrs. Knight dabbing her face. Her red, sweaty face turned to me as she let out another wale.

"GET HIM OUT!" she screamed. I hurried to her and took her hand, which she immediately crushed with her grip.

"Something's wrong. Something's- WRONG!" she said, calmly at first, then screaming again.

"What?" I asked, panicked. I was really freaking out by this point.

"Doctors say they don't know what's wrong-" Mrs. Knight said as the others came in. I felt Bella hug my leg in fear of the sight she saw in the bed.

"OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD GET IT OUT!" Kat screamed. I saw Carlos put his hands over Bella's ears as a string of cuss words were shrieked.

A doctor entered.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO- MAKE IT STOP!" Kat yelled at him as he checked under the blanket across her lap.

"We're gonna induce labor-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS ISN'T LABOR? MOTHER OF FUCKING FUCK-"

"Babe- calm down-"

"I'm sorry, James. Are YOU having a needle shoved up your hoochy to MAKE AN EIGHT POUND BABY come out? NO." Kat said, eyes blazing.

Within eight minutes we were surrounded by doctors.

"CROWNING!" one of them yelled.

"Jamie- make it stop! Make it-"

"One, Two, Three, PUSH!"

"STOP!" Kat yelled, squeezing my hand with both hers, as she pushed.

"He's coming, Kat. It'll be over soon." I said, kneeling beside the bed. Her blue eyes turned to me, firey as all hell.

"Do something to get it-"

"PUSH!"

"OUT!"

"Please! If you loved me, you'd-"

"PUSH!"

"HELP ME!"

"There's nothing I can do!" I said helplessly.

"PUSH!"

There was ten minutes of this.

"One last push!"

Kat screamed bloody murder as she pushed again.

The doctors didn't say anything as they carried the bloody mass away hurriedly.

"Shouldn't he be crying?" Carlos asked. I looked down at Kat, unsure, but she was trying to catch her breath, sweat dripping from her face as she loosened her grip on my hand. I watched as Logan hurried to follow the doctors to the other side of the curtain.

"He's- he's- dead." Logan said upon return, eyes vacant. "The baby is dead."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Kat screeched, trying to lunge out of bed, but I pushed her back down.

My throat closed up.

My son was dead?

But he was just born.

That's not fair.

After all this trouble...

Carlos fell to the ground against the wall, staring at the floor as Bella questioned him. I sat on the bed with Kat and she held my head and stroked my hair as I cried. I wondered why she wasn't completely destroyed.

"How could he be taken away from us so soon?" I sobbed into her chest. I could feel her trembling. It was finally sinking in for her- she was shaking and breathing hard.

"Jamie?" she said, voice shaky. "He's- he's dead?"

I sat up and held her as she sobbed. Actually- I had to remind her to breathe.

"My- my baby's-" she tried, but gave up.

"Shh-" I shushed, sniffling.

We sat for only a few more seconds after that until we heard a cry. The familiar cry of a baby.

Kat began sobbing harder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diamond?" we heard and we looked up.

A nurse in blue scrubs was holding a bundle in a blue blanket.

"Your son." she said. Kat, eyes red, looked at me in wonderment as the child was put in her arms.

"But- he's dead." she said, not even looking at him.

"He was." the nurse said. "But your friend here saved him." She pointed at Logan.

"It was simple- there was just fluid in his throat. Then a little shock finished the job." Logan shrugged.

Kat and I looked down at the silent baby in her arms.

He had dark hair- the color of mine. His skin was pale- not naturally tan like mine.

"Oh my god." Kat sniffled as I reached down to stroke his cheek. "He's beautiful."

"So perfect." I cooed.

"Greyson Nicholas Diamond." she said, putting her head on my shoulder. "Such a pain to get out, but so worth it."

Greyson was passed around as Kat and I filled out paperwork. Well, I did. Kat slept.

After that, he was taken to the nursery and I stayed with Kat as Carlos took Bella back to his apartment and everyone left but Logan.

"I can't even begin to thank you-" I said quietly.

"Don't even worry about it." Logan said. "I just couldn't let you- or Kat especially- go through that if I could help it."

"Forever, bro. We're forever in debt to you." I said sincerely. "You saved my son's life."

"Sleep." Kat grumbled to me. I laughed and kissed her hair.

"You go sleep, too." I said to Logan, nestling into the bed. "Come back in the morning."

**Okay- truth time. ****I know nothing about childbirth. (obviously)**

**Please review. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

We had just brought Greyson home from the hospital- he was kept for a whole week.

He had a crib in mine and Kat's room. We planned on getting a house really soon.

He was a little baby- about 8.6 pounds born on June 30th at 3:23 pm. He had my dark hair and Kat's sparkling blue eyes. He cried an awful lot- which made it really stressful.

Bella absolutely loved him. She thought he was cute and loved the way he was so tiny.

Kat and I were on the couch with Greyson. My back was against the arm of the couch, knees up, Grey against my thighs held by the armpits. Kat was fast asleep on the other side- she hadn't slept in days.

Grey looked up at me with those same blue eyes his mother had with such serenity. He was so calm and collected when he wasn't crying.

He stared at me for a long time before his lids began sagging and he nodded off. I held him against my chest as he slept and felt a tap on my elbow.

"Can I have nuggets?" Bella asked.

"No, Punkin. Kitty Kat's asleep and I gotta take care of Grey. I can't get you nuggets right now."

Later that day, Kat and Grey were still asleep and Carlos came in.

"How's my favorite nephew?" he sang.

"Shh!" I scowled.

"Uncle Carlos- I thought I was your favorite." Bella said, tugging on his shirt.

"Izzy, you're my favorite NEICE. He's my favorite NEPHEW." he explained, sitting against the couch as Bella sat in his lap.

"Hey, Car." Kat grumbled sleepily.

"Hey, Mommy." Carlos joked. "Sleepy much?"

"YOU try being a mother."

"No thanks." Carlos snorted.

Soon EVERYONE was over and both Kat and Greyson were awake.

"Get up, Iz. I'm gonna hold Grey now." Carlos ordered. Bella pouted and gave up one of her favorite seats to watch her younger half-brother take her favorite uncle.

She tried sitting in Kat's lap, but Kat quickly made her get off because of her soreness.

She tried sitting with Logan, but Camille was already there.

She tried sitting with me, but I had to get up to attend to a baby barf situation.

Finally she sat in my spot, hugging her knees, pouting.

I watched as Kendall heaved himself up and made his way to Bella, picking her up and bringing her to sit on his lap.

"S'wrong, baby cakes?" Kendall asked. "Talk to me."

"Everyone forgot about me." Bella said tearfully. "Even Uncle Carlos."

"Awe- nobody forgot about you. It's just that the new baby takes up lots of attention. They do that a lot." Kendall said as Bella leaned her head on his chest. "I remember when my baby sister was born. I thought everyone forgot about me, too. But it gets better, I promise. So do you like your baby brother?"

"No."

"Yes you do, silly girl. You love him!"

"Not right now."

"Once he gets big enough to play with you, you'll like him again."

"That's a long time from now."

* * *

I had fallen asleep after an half hour. I was pretty drained, too.

Bella was in Kendall's arms, pouring her little heart out to him. I felt so bad that she felt abandoned- I knew that was what she was torn up about. Grey was in Camille's arms, who was on Logan's lap. And Kat was snoozing in my arms.

But it wasn't long until I was shook awake.

"James?" Carlos asked, eyes wide with horror.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, startled, making Kat wake up.

"Bella's gone." Carlos said to us.

"What? No- she's-" I began, but saw that Kendall was up and looking around. "YOU LOST MY 7 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER?"

"She told me she was going to the bathroom! And she just- never came back!" Kendall said, eyes wide. By now, I had jumped up and was scrambling around.

"We have to go find her." Kat said, going for the door in her PJ's.

"I'll stay with Grey." Camille said, now on the couch. Logan was up now, too, looking.

We looked everywhere in the apartment, then went out to the hallway.

"Oh, God. She knows how to work the elevators." I said, throat closing up.

"Relax. Everyone here knows Bella- someone has her right now." Logan said.

"That's what I'm worried about!" I snapped, hurrying to the elevator, Carlos following as the others split up.

"It's all my fault." Carlos said, brows upturned in that way he had when he was upset. "I'm the one she can ALWAYS count on to pay attention to her and I completely dissed her."

"It's mine. I'm her FATHER and I ignored her."

"This isn't like her to run away." Carlos said.

"Oh, God... What if we don't find her? What if she was kidnapped and raped and-"

"Like Logan said- someone stopped her before she left the building- I'm sure."

The elevator doors opened and I bolted out. I began worrying that she slipped into the pool or got run over in the parking lot.

"Bella? ISABELLA!" I called.

"IZZY! IZ!" Carlos called beside me.

After twenty minutes of searching, we came up empty handed.

"Oh god, Car." I said, sitting against the wall of the lobby. "She's gone forever."

I felt like crying. Sure- I had another child now, but Bella was my BABY- forever. My last connection with Alex. She's gone.

"Bella, Bella, you look kinda like Cinderella. I dunno where you're supposed to be, but you seem pretty happy to me. There's no parental skills for me to give, so PLEASE go back to where you live." I heard the familiar singing voice and guitar of Guitar Dude.

I jumped up and bolted to the pool where I saw him singing to a familiar little blonde girl.

"ISABELLA!" I yelled and her little face snapped to me.

"DADDY!" she said with heartbreaking relief and ran to me.

"Why did you leave?" I said, hugging her tight. "Punkin, I thought I lost you forever."

"You forgot about me." she said sadly.

"I didn't forget! I could never forget about you, Belly." I said, picking her up. "Don't you EVER do that to me again. I had everyone out looking for you."

"I'm sorry." she said tearfully as she laid her cheek on my shoulder.

"You're gonna have to be the big girl now that you're 7. You're not the baby anymore." I said soothingly as Carlos petted her hair and we boarded the elevator. "I need your help with Grey."

"But I asked everyone for a drink and nobody would get me one." she said. "And you and Kitty Kat were asleep. So I left to find Mrs. Knight, but I got lost."

"You know that you can't leave without me or someone else." I scowled. "And besides- you know how to make a drink."

"But YOU always pour my milk for me." she sulked. "I just wanted milk."

"You know you can't leave without an adult." I scowled. "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy." she sniffled. "I'll be a big girl now."

I smiled and wiped her nose with my hand when the elevator door opened.

When we entered the room, Everyone was looking sulky. Apparently they had given up.

Kat was on the couch, hugging her knees, face buried in them.

"Found her talking to Guitar Dude." I announced.

Kat jumped up and took Bella in her arms.

"Don't you EVER do that to us again, do you hear me?" she asked sternly. Bella nodded. "We all thought you were gone forever."

"You're not my mommy, though." Bella said innocently.

"No, I'm not. But I can still love you like I am." Kat said with reassurance. "And do you know what? I love you just as much as I love Greyson. And if Greyson ran away, I would be this sad."

Bella nodded as Carlos carried her to the living room.

**Sorry this chapter sucked balls. :/ **

**One more chappy. Any requests?**


	35. Chapter 35

I watched as Kat spooned mashed carrots into Greyson's mouth.

He was about 4 months old now and was showing us his many layers of personality.

He loved Kendall to no end- he loved to touch Kendall's nose and hair. He probably laughed most when Kendall was around.

He didn't like the song, "Tinkle, Twinkle Little Star". Don't ask why- I don't know.

He liked to play with Bella a lot.

His favorite place to be was in Kat's arms. He was a mama's boy, but loved me all the same, cause I sung to him.

He preferred to have clothes on at all time- he didn't like being naked.

"Belly, eat. We're gonna go trick or treating in an hour." I said sternly. Bella nodded happily and stabbed a fork into her green beans, shoving them into her mouth.

After we were done eating, I helped Bella into her Dorothy costume. It was Kat's idea- Bella was Dorothy, Grey was the Cowardly Lion, Carlos was the scarecrow, and Kendall was the Tin Man.

When we came from her room, Grey was in his little lion costume and Kat was painting whiskers on his face.

Carlos, Kendall, Logan and Camille all showed up soon. They looked horrible.

Carlos was wearing old farm clothes with straw poking out of the edges and a farm hat.

Kendall had on jeans and a grey shirt with his hair spray painted grey and a toy axe in his hand.

"You guys couldn't have tried a little harder?" Kat scowled. "It's Grey's first Halloween."

"Who cares! Let's go get some candy!" Carlos said excitedly.

* * *

We went to this huge neighborhood filled with celebrities.

Kendall carried Grey around with him to the houses and collected candy for the baby, which he would probably take for himself. Carlos was legit trick-or-treating for himself. And of course, Bella got candy, too.

The neighborhood had a guard system out tonight, keeping paparazzi out. And gunmen. (It's a neighborhood FULL of famous people!)

For the first time in forever, Kat held my hand. And put her head on my shoulder- the way she used to always do.

"I miss you." I said to her.

"You see me every minute of every day." she laughed.

"But you're always busy and rushing around here and there." I whined.

"I'm sorry, baby." Kat sighed. I tried to think of the last time we even kissed- I couldn't remember.

Logan and Camille were ahead of us, being like teenagers. Trying to scare kids and pushing each other here and there. It was cute, actually.

"Check it out! I got like- a CRAPLOAD of Reese's!" Carlos said excitedly as he was Bella caught up to us.

"WHERE is my son and Kendall?" Kat snapped.

"Relax!" Carlos laughed. "They're having a nice time. Last time I saw, Grey was cracking up about Kendall's nose again."

"James- where are they?" Kat asked, worried, as she stopped and looked back.

"Right there. Just relax." I laughed as Kendall came up behind us with Grey in his arms.

They continued to trick or treat. Camille and Logan had disappeared to go knows where to do god knows what. So Kat and I sat on the hood of our car, waiting.

"I love you." Kat smiled to me sweetly.

"I love you, too."

"I just feel like I don't say that enough." she said. "So I love you."

"It's okay. I know you do." I said.

"Will you kiss me?"

"Finally." I laughed and gave her a long, much needed kiss.

"We don't ever do that anymore. Remember when you used to just grab me and kiss me randomly? I miss that." she said sadly. "Are we an old married couple already?"

"It's okay. I LOVE being an old married couple with you." I smiled and kissed her again.

We laid against the windshield, looking at the stars.

"Thank you." she said suddenly.

"For?"

"For a great life. Being a husband, the father of my child, the father of Bella, my best friend."

"You're scaring me. First you spontaneously tell me you love me, then you KISS me?" I joked about the last one. "And now this? Are you dying?"

Kat laughed at this.

"No. You'd be the first to know if I was, though." she said reassuringly.

Suddenly, there were hands on my head and a dramatic scream.

"Carlos!" I said angrily as he tried to scare me but failed. I heard Grey's adorable baby giggle as Kendall came up to us.

"Could I possibly have your child?" he asked as he stood in front of the car.

"NO!" Kat laughed and took Grey from him.

"He's a mama's boy- he wouldn't like to live with you." I said smartly.

"I dunno, man. He seems to love my nose for some reason."

"Well, that's cause it's weird as heck." I joked as Bella climbed up to sit in my lap.

"Look, daddy!" she said, opening up her pillowcase to reveal loads of candy. "Uncle Carlos gave me all his Snickers!"

"You love Snickers!" I laughed, kissing her cheek. "You're lucky your uncle loves you so much. I know he likes Snickers, too."

"But he likes be more." Bella sang, holding up a sucker for me to open.

I opened it and took the first lick.

"DADDY!" she whined.

"I had to make sure it wasn't poison." I said as she popped the sucker in her mouth. "You're safe- it's all strawberry, no poison. I guess Jim Carrey doesn't actually poison small children in his spare time after all."

I stole a Kit Kat- my favorite- and ate it. Then another. Until Bella noticed and yelled at me.

"Hey! I gave you life and you can't give me a Kit Kat?" I teased her. "What a horrible daughter."

"I don't want this anymore." Bella said, holding up the sucker. "I want Snickers."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked.

"Eat it!"

I laughed and took it, popping it in my mouth. If it were anyone else other than Bella, Kat, or Grey, I'd be disgusted.

* * *

When we got home, Bella was hyper and Grey was wide awake.

Everyone went to their apartments and it was just me, Kat, Bella, and Grey in ours.

I was playing with Bella on the floor with monster trucks. Kat was tickling Grey, making him giggle.

I guess Kat was tired as all Hell, because she laid her head in my lap as she watched Grey on his stomach, watching Bella play. I could tell he wanted to join her, but his motor skills were very limited.

And it was that moment when I realized my life was amazing.

3 of the best friends a guy could ask for.

An awesome career with awesome fans.

Plenty of money.

Two beautiful children.

A gorgeous, perfect wife.

I realized that right now- I was happier than I've been in forever.

And I told that to Kat.

And she just smiled her adorable little smile, and kissed my hand.

And snuggled into my lap some more, watching the children interact.

And Bella looked up at me and gave me her amazing little smile, then turned back to her toys.

Then Grey followed her gaze, looked up at me, and giggled hysterically.

And I knew.

My life was complete.

** el extremo **

** Fin**

** T-t-t-that's all, folks.**

** Scene**

** The End :)**

* * *

**Okay, so did you guys like it?**

**has anyone even bee hanging on for all (what? 35?) chapters? I feel like I started off strong, then, you know, _35 chapters _got a little bit boring and people just gave up. I know I would.**

**So I'm sorry this story was so damn long.**

**But I hope you loved it.**

**I'm open to ideas for a next big story! PM or review! I've been getting a lot of PM's lately and I love to talk to you guys! Had a follower give me an awesome idea- should be coming out soon! BUT It's a Kames. If you're not into that, I might do another one like this one. If anyone's into it.**

**So review. Tell me watcha think. Tell me you read the whole thing. Tell me it sucked. Tell me you hate me for what I did to James in Dark Places. I'm sure I'll get that a lot tonight. BUT yeah. Review! :)**

**Thanks!**

**JMLHCPKSfan**


End file.
